Voyage of the Lost: Book Two: Primal Path
by xXPantheraXx
Summary: The Four kin of Firestar must now guide the clans through a savage path across the mountains. But how can they, when a dark new enemy is planning an ambush. An enemy that could change the clans history, forever.
1. Allegiances

**ALLEGIANCES**

THUNDERCLAN

LEADER

**FIRESTAR- **ginger tom with a flame colored pelt

**APPRENTICE, BURNINGPAW**

DEPUTY

**LIONBLAZE- **golden tabby tom with amber eyes

**APPRENTICE, THISTLEPAW**

MEDICINE CAT

**JAYFEATHER- **dark gray tom

WARRRIORS(toms and she-cats without kits)

**SQUIRRELFLIGHT- **dark ginger she-cat with a long bushy tail

**CLOUDTAIL- **long-haired white tom with blue eyes

**APPRENTICE, ROBINPAW**

**BRIGHTHEART- **white she-cat with ginger patches

**SORRELTAIL- **tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

**BIRCHFALL- **light brown tabby tom

**GRAYSTRIPE- **long-haired gray tom

**APPRENTICE, SUNPAW**

**MILLIE- **striped gray tabby she-cat, former kittypet

**DAISY- **cream long furred cat from the Horseplace

**MOUSEWHISKER- **gray and white tabby tom

**BERRYNOSE- **cream-colored tom

**HOLLYLEAF- **black she-cat with green eyes

**APPRENTICE, COALPAW**

**CINDERHEART- **gray tabby she-cat

**APPRENTICE, SILVERPAW**

**POPPYFROST- **tortoiseshell she-cat

**ICESTORM- **white she-cat

**FOXCATCHER- **reddish tabby tom

**BUMBLESTRIPE- **very pale gray tom with black stripes

**BRIARPELT- **dark brown she-cat

APPRENTICES(more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

**THISTLEPAW-** badly burned tortoiseshell tom with brown eyes

**SUNPAW- **small golden she-cat with amber eyes

**BURNINGPAW- **flame colored tom with amber eyes

**ROBINPAW- **brown and white she-cat

**COALPAW-** black tom with dark gray eyes

**SILVERPAW-** beautiful silver furred she-cat with scarlet patches

QUEENS(she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**HONEYFERN- **light brown tabby she-cat; mother of Berrynose's kits;

Juniperkit (dark cream furred tom) and Maplekit (small light brown

tabby tom)

**HAZELTAIL- **small gray and white she-cat; mother of Thornclaw's

kits; Emberkit (dark gray and white she-cat), Tinderkit

(golden and white tom) and Aspenkit (ginger and tortoiseshell

she-cat)

**FERNCLOUD- **pale gray (with darker flecks) tabby she-cat with

green eyes; expecting Dustpelt's kits

**SANDSTORM- **pale ginger she-cat with green eyes expecting Firestar's kits

ELDERS(former warriors and queens, now retired)

**BRAMBLECLAW- **dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

SHADOWCLAN

LEADER

**RUSSETSTAR- **dark ginger she-cat

DEPUTY

**TIGERSTRIPE- **golden and tortoiseshell tom with ginger patches

and stripes

MEDICINE CAT

**LITTLECLOUD-** very small tabby tom

**APPRENTICE, FLAMESTONE**

WARRIORS

**SNOWBIRD- **pure white she-cat

**OWLWING- **small dark brown tom

**REDCLAW- **black tom with ginger spots

**OLIVENOSE-** very dark brown she-cat with a small nose

QUEENS

**WHITEWATER- **white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye;

mother of Redclaw's kits; Batkit, Shadekit and Ravenkit

ELDERS

**CEDARHEART- **dark gray tom

/**TALLPOPPY- **long legged light brown tabby she-cat

WINDCLAN

LEADER

**ASHSTAR- **gray she-cat

**APPRENTICE, AMBERPAW**

DEPUTY

**CROWFEATHER- **dark gray tom

MEDICINE CAT

**KESTRELWING- **small white and brown tom

**APPRENTICE, GUSTPAW**

WARRIORS

**OWLWHISKER- **light brown tabby tom

**NIGHTCLOUD- **black she-cat

**APPRENTICE, GRASSPAW**

**GORSETAIL- **very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

**WILLOWCLAW- **gray she-cat

**HARESPRING- **brown and white tom

**LEAFTAIL- **dark tabby tom with amber eyes

**ANTPELT- **brown tom with one black ear

**APPRENTICE, BEECHPAW**

**BREEZEPELT- **dark gray tom with amber eyes

QUEENS**WHITETAIL- **small white she-cat

**HEATHERTAIL- **light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes, mother of

Breezepelt's kits (Auburnkit, Eaglekit and Ashenkit)

ELDERS**MORNINGFLOWER- **very old tortoiseshell queen

RIVERCLAN

LEADER

**MISTYSTAR- **gray she-cat with blue eyes

DEPUTY

**RAINSTORM- **mottled gray-blue tom

MEDICINE CAT

**WILLOWSHINE- **pretty golden and white she-cat

WARRIORS

**MOSSPELT- **tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**APPRENTICE, BEETLEPAW**

**OTTERHEART- **dark brown she-cat

**DUSKFUR- **brown tabby she-cat

**MALLOWFERN- **dark gray and white she-cat

**MINNOWTAIL- **light gray she-cat

QUEENS

**GRAYMIST- **pale gray tabby she-cat, mother of Hailkit, Fogkit

and Snowkit

ELDERS

**HEAVYSTEP- **thickset tabby tom


	2. Prologue: Approaching Darkness

**~ Hello here is the prologue for Ambush! I wanted to post it tommorow or even monday, but i ended up posting it now**

**Please review, the more reviews I get, the faster I post the next chapter. Oh and I have a new screen name -Lionflare-~**

**Thanks!**

**~Lion~**

***************************************************************************************************

PROLOGUE

_An ear-piercing howl burst through the air, _as huge paw steps pounded the earthy ground. A rabbit raced out of its hole, its tiny white legs racing as fast as they could through the forest. Lumbering shapes streamed through the tree lines, their pelts shining under the round moon that cast its shining light to guide them in their hunt.

The lead hunter was now recognized, his fur was dark gray almost black and he had many scars that covered his face and body. The alpha wolf took the lead, chasing after the rabbit. It had no chance as they entered open grassy plains, no trees or holes to hide from the horror that was chasing it. Gaining speed, the wolf closed in for the kill and in one swift bite to the throat, the hunt was over. Three wolves padded to the Alpha's side, their haunches heaving from the run.

"Great job Remus" a dark brown she-wolf growled, a smile creeping across her face. Remus's mouth was covered in crimson blood, the metallic smell filled the air, watering the mouths of the wolves surrounding the alpha.

"Where are Solaris and Nova?" the brown wolf asked, her light green eyes scanning the forest for any signs of her pack.

"They should be here soon Caia, don't worry. Your sister can take care of herself" another voice sounded beside Caia.

This time it was a male, he was much smaller than Remus and even her, Wearing a light brown almost russet pelt.

"Enough waiting" Remus growled, throwing his prey to the side, "They should be here when I call. If they can't follow a simple rule such as that, than they don't deserve to be in this pack".

His jaw opened, revealing rows of sharp and long white fangs. A chilling howl escaped his mouth, filling the forest with his call. It was only a matter of moments before two more wolves joined them, one was a beige male and the other, a light gray she-wolf.

"What kept you" Remus asked with a devilish look. Solaris gazed up, scared of his alpha, but wasn't going to show his fear.

"We thought we smelled some prey so we decided to look, Im sorry, I didn't think we would be gone so long" the male apologized, casting a glance to Nova.

"Well you should have thought of that before you went off chasing no good prey!" Remus growled, showing his fangs to the other male.

Solaris lowered his head and ears, showing the leaders dominance over him, and didn't speak. Once Remus established that he was in charge, he looked around the clearing.

"Where is Aura, where is my sister?" he growled to the russet colored male who was standing next to Caia.

"I don't know Remus" he said honestly, "Last time I saw her, she was by the stream".

Not to deep into the forest, their was a bubbling stream that lead into a river farther down.

"Gaius, did I not tell you to keep an eye on her? You know how she runs off whenever she sees something shiny!" the alpha shook his head in annoyance.

The rest of the pack waited for their leader to tell them what to do next, their pelts illuminated by the bright silver moonlight. Finally the alpha spoke, his voice heavy with anger.

"Find her, bring Aura back. I need to know what the wolf spirits showed her!" he growled, commanding his pack.

Caia nodded, and being the Alpha female, she lead the group farther into the forest. Solaris and Caia's sister Nova followed next to her, while Gaius brought up the rear. The forest was quiet this night, only the sounds of the wolves heavy pads pounding the ground could be heard. Bats flew in front of the moon, their tiny black wings flapping in the air. The brown she-wolf raced towards the stream, her muscles flexing underneath her fur. The pack soon made it to the water which was rushing fast, the waters surface reflected the moons silver rays, acting like a mirror.

On the opposite side of the stream, a beautiful wolf lay, one paw hanging in the water. Her pelt was as white as stars, and her eyes looked like two bright Sapphire's.

"Aura!" the growl of Caia made the she-wolf look up.

"Hi Caia" she called across, waving her tail in greeting.

The Alpha female snorted as she crossed the stream, her powerful legs crossing it easily.

"Why are you guys here?" she asked with a tilt of the head, her blue eyes looking curiously at her brothers mate.

Once the Alpha was across, she bared her fangs at the young she-wolf. "Because Remus wants to know what the spirits showed you, and you wander off after anything that is the slightest bit shiny!" the she-wolf was fed up with Aura's escapades.

Aura looked worried, "But this time it was really and I mean really! Shiny" she tried to convince Caia, "It was some humans toy, that they wear around their neck. Look" she growled showing a shiny white chain around her paw, "I found it!".

The chain sparkled like the stars above, its surface shining even more as the moons rays reflected off it.

"I don't care if you found the moon!" Caia spat, "Remus is your leader and you will listen to him! Not some stupid twoleg toy!".

Aura nodded, looking sadly at the chain wrapped around her paw, and got up. Caia flicked her tail to the others to guard Aura until they got back to Remus and they made their way back into the forest. The white wolf was considerably smaller than the others, Aura still appeared to be quite young. As the wolf pack made their way closer to the grassy plains, Aura started to drag behind, her eyes unable to divert themselves from the moon and the stars shining above.

"Come on" the voice of Solaris growled, "You don't want Caia to bite your tail off do you?" he asked, shuttering from the thought of the Alpha Female.

Aura didn't respond, but she continued to walk, her eyes never leaving the sky. Remus was standing in the middle of the open area, his dark eyes shining with interest and anger as he noticed his sister. The pack joined Remus, and Caia forced the young she-wolf to the front. Aura didn't seem bothered by her brother, or even his mate, she just stared into her brothers eyes.

"Did you travel to the Crystal Cavern?" he growled, raising his ears.

The white she-wolf didn't respond immediately, but nodded. "I went their, as you said".

Remus smiled, "Good, did the spirits of our ancestors speak with you?" he asked, sitting down.

"Yes they did" she told him, but her normal exuberant sapphire eyes now turned to worry.

"Well what did they show you?" Remus growled, demanding the information from his sister.

Aura looked from side to side, at the wolves that were guarding her, then back to the Alpha. "If I tell you, do you promise not to act on your first instinct?" she growled, trying to determine how were brother would react.

"Just tell me!" Remus growled, beginning to get frustrated.

Solaris and Nova backed up, realizing their leader didn't have the best temper. Aura paused a moment, trying to decide weather she should tell her brother or not.

"I spoke with Myra, she said the pack is doing well and that we should continue heading north" Aura told her story quickly, trying to convince her brother.

Remus looked unconvinced, "Thats not all is it?" he growled, advancing towards the white wolf. She backed up, afraid of what her brother might do. Caia moved behind her, forcing Aura to stay in her place.

"No" she growled sadly, "There was one more thing. They showed cats traveling through not to far from here, their were many of them".

All the packs heads shot up, especially the Alpha, who glared at Aura. "How many?" he growled simply, looking at her hungrily.

Aura stuttered, "I..I don't know".

"_How_ many!?" Remus asked again, more forcefully.

"Maybe forty or more" she whispered. Silence surrounded the pack, as Remus glared hungrily into the forest.

"I will kill them as our father did the last time. They should know better than to travel through here again" he growled, revealing his white fangs in a smile.

"Remus you cant!" Aura burst out, her eyes pleading. "These cats are just trying to find a home, they are doing no harm to you or any of us!" she tried to convince the Alpha, looking worried.

"Of course they aren't doing _us _any harm" he growled back, "But what will happen when they move closer to us? Killing all the prey and taking it for themselves! We'll starve like last time this happened".

Caia nodded in agreement, "They need to be finished off, so none of their kind will come back".

The others nodded as well, but Aura looked absolutely terrified.

"You can't Remus, Please!" she begged him.

The Alpha wouldn't have it, "Why are you trying to defend cats? They're no better than mice, or even twolegs for that matter!".

"They're just trying to survive as we are!" Aura retorted, "Why should they die for trying to survive".

"Because they're weak that's why!" Caia answered, staring angrily at the weaker she-wolf.

Aura looked at the wolves as if they were mad, and her eyes began to water. "You're no better than twolegs!" she spat out, "Remus you're murdering defenseless animals, for no cause at all" her eyes burned with sadness for the cats.

The dark gray male didn't respond, he just stared off into the forest.

"Im leaving!" Aura spat out, getting up out of her sitting position. Solaris and Caia tried to stop her, but Remus growled.

"Let her go, she obviously has more respect for those filthy cats then she does for her own kind".

Aura pushed past her guards and gave her brother one last look.

"Aura" he growled quietly, "Once you leave you can never come back".

She nodded, "I know" and turned to run off into the unknown forest. After awhile, Aura stopped to catch her breath, and stared up at the stars.

"Please spirits, don't set this upon them. No one deserves to die like they did" she pleaded, "The same thing happened to the Tribe of Burning Flames when they came here, _don't repeat this all over again"._


	3. Chapter 1: New Beginnings

**~*Hey heres the update, I dont know what the heck was up with FF. Well please review, probably update on tommorow or Thursday*~**

**Thanks!**

**~Blaze~**

************************************************************************************************************

CHAPTER 1

_Crickets chirped in the still night,_ as a light rain began pouring from the clouds above. Hollyleaf looked up, and felt a small drop hit her pink nose. Sneezing, she continued on, parting herself through the reeds that sat by the lake.

_I need to hunt, the clan needs food,_ Hollyleaf thought, sniffing for prey. It was only a few moments before the savory aroma of squirrel hit her nose, making her mouth water. But she knew the squirrel wasn't for her, the clan had many kits with hungry bellies, the warrior code always came first. Following the scent, she soon came into sight of the prey, the russet furred animal was chewing on an acorn under an Oak Tree, unknowing of the oncoming threat.

She immediately dropped to the ground, her black belly fur rubbing up against the wet green grass. Her paws etched forward, creeping slowly towards the soon to be fresh-kill. It was only a matter of seconds before she leapt onto it, and quickly bit its throat, crimson blood pouring onto the grass.

Hollyleaf's green eyes glowed with satisfaction at her kill, its now limp body hanging from her jaws. Knowing it was getting late, Hollyleaf prepared to head back to camp, but a rustle in the bramble bush next to her made her stop. The bush was shaking from something inside of it, _probably just a mouse. _Shaking the thought from her head, Hollyleaf yet again turned to leave.

_"Hollyleaf"_ a voice whispered from the bush, making her stop in her tracks.

That voice, it was bone chilling.

"Whose their?" She asked, walking closer. Peering into the brambles, Hollyleaf could make out a pair of bright and evil amber eyes. She knew those eyes, they belonged to Tigerstar.

_"Come back Hollyleaf_" it hissed again, the amber eyes still glowing in the darkness.

"Leave me alone!" she pleaded, "Why are you doing this to me, I don't want to be evil!".

It was true, since the battle with Dawnfire, Hollyleaf realized she needed to use her powers for good. And if she was to do that, than Tigerstar had to stop polluting her mind with those evil thoughts.

_"Im coming for you Hollyleaf, and I'll be watching you wherever you go" _the voice of Tigerstar hissed again, fading away.

"No, just leave me alone!" she shouted once more, as she felt something jolt her awake. Her green eyes blinked open, it was just a dream. Morning sunlight flooded into the WindClan warriors den, making her eyes squint into tiny slits.

"Morning Hollyleaf" a voice came from the corner of the den, it was Mousewhisker, who was laying lazily on his back, his gray and white paws in the air.

"Hi Mousewhisker" she meowed, chuckling a bit at how he was laying. He had always been like that, trying to make anyone and everyone laugh. Perking his ears, Mousewhisker moved over onto his stomach.

"Want to go hunting?" he asked with a mew, "I want to get food for my sisters kits, they're eating meat now" he meowed with a smile.

Hollyleaf shrugged her shoulders, "Sure". Besides, she needed and wanted to get her mind off Tigerstar.

"Great!" he meowed, getting up and leading her towards the exit.

It was a tiny hole that opened up into the grassy plains of WindClan territory, Hollyleaf could barely fit through it. That was probably because she wasn't a wiry and sleek WindClan cat, Hollyleaf was used to the open woodland of ThunderClan.

"Come on!" Mousewhisker yelped back, he was already a few tail-lengths ahead of her.

_Someone's got flees in their pelt, _Hollyleaf rolled her eyes as she caught up with the older warrior

. "Do you want to take anyone else?" she asked, looking around the clearing.

Mousewhisker shook his head, "No, any others will just slow us down" and flicked his tail, "Come on, lets go".

Hollyleaf nodded, as they walked deeper into WindClan camp, almost exiting it. Lionblaze was ahead, his golden pelt shining in the bright light of the sun.

"Where are you two going?" the deputy asked, eyeing his sister.

"Just hunting" she mewed, casting him a glance, did Lionblaze think she was doing something wrong?

"Good" Lionblaze nodded, "Make sure you bring back enough prey" he instructed his two warriors, turning back to talk with a WindClan cat.

_Yes oh might deputy, _Hollyleaf snorted in her mind. He's been deputy for half a moon and he acts likes he's holier than StarClan! It seemed that all of Hollyleaf's kin had a higher place in the clan. Firestar was leader, Lionblaze was deputy and Jayfeather was the full on Medicine Cat, ad least until they found Leafpool.

_Yeah if they find her. _It had been awhile since the ThunderClan medicine cat had gone missing, wouldn't she have come back if she were still alive? Hollyleaf knew she should have felt something when Leafpool had gone missing, after all she was their mother. But nothing seemed to affect her, Leafpool was a rather nice cat, up until she told them that she was their mother.

Then Hollyleaf had lost all respect for the Medicine Cat. Getting pregnant when you are forbidden by StarClan is one of the ultimate sins. And the fact was, Hollyleaf and her brothers father was still undetermined. Leafpool may be the only cat in the whole forest that knows who it is! For that reason alone, Hollyleaf prayed to StarClan that Leafpool was ad least alive.

Muddy grass squashed underneath Hollyleaf's rain soaked paws. There was a Thunderstorm the night before, and now they were facing the aftermath. WindClan camp was so open, that the rain had hit every part of it, soaking it to the core. A mix of ground and water made mud, that Hollyleaf absolutely dreaded. It got stuck in your fur! And in the middle of your pads, it was horrible.

"Where should we go?" Mousewhisker asked, stopping to peer ahead.

Hollyleaf padded to his side, looking out across the vast landscape.

"How about Twolegplace?" she suggested, "Their's usually plenty of prey their".

Mousewhisker smiled, "Good idea" and cuffed her playfully on the ears. "Wanna race?" he suggested, bunching his muscles.

She rolled her eyes, _Mousewhisker is such a kit._

"See you there!" he mewed back, racing down the hill towards the Twolegplace.

Hollyleaf narrowed her green eyes, she wasn't going to lose this race! Leaping forward, she ran down the mud slicked hill, her paws sliding in the mud. Her heart beat fast as she attempted to catch up to the gray and white tom, but he was faster than she had previously thought. The tom was lean and long, perhaps he should have been a WindClan cat instead.

As she streamed across the open moor, Hollyleaf could see Twolegplace coming into view, Mousewhisker was going to beat her! As he neared in for the win, Hollyleaf prepared her muscles for one jump, to try and leap over him.

Her black body flew through the air, she saw Mousewhisker glance back, surprise in his yellow eyes as Hollyleaf fell into him. She had misjudged the jump, and knocked him over, the two of them rolling in the mud. _That was swift, _she groaned as Mousewhisker had broken her fall.

"Get off of me you big lump" he mewed, squirming under her.

Hollyleaf smiled, "Guess Its a tie" she meowed, rolling over to the side.

"You need to lay off the mice" he teased, cuffing her ears playfully.

Hollyleaf was about to bite back a retort, when a scent drifted across her nose.

"Do you smell that?" Hollyleaf hissed, standing up and looking around

"Its ShadowClan".

*** * ***

"Stay close" She hissed to Mousewhisker, crouching low behind a bush.

The gray tom gave her an annoyed look, "Why should we hide? You do know that the horseplace is near here, of course it'll smell like ShadowClan."

She hissed for him to shut up. Didn't Mousewhisker know anything? "I know that, but who else has the same scent of ShadowClan?".

Mousewhisker tilted his head, looking at her curiously, "Huh?".

Hollyleaf sighed, "I'm talking about Dawnfire and the others you mouse-brain, now shut up while I go check it out".

Creeping through the bush, Hollyleaf scented the air. The ShadowClan scent was coming from ahead, towards a white twoleg fence. Making sure she couldn't be seen, she stalked through the ferns, trying to get closer.

_If its Dawnfire, I swear I'll rip her throat out. _That she-cat had her chance to get away, she should have taken advantage of it. But as Hollyleaf edged closer, she realized it wasn't Dawnfire. This cat had a dark ginger pelt, and was considerably smaller than her.

It was Dawnfire's brother, Flamepaw, He was rustling through the ferns, searching for something quickly. Hollyleaf decided she needed to find out, and approached the Medicine Cat Apprentice.

"Flamepaw?" she mewed, stepping towards him. The toms head jolted up, his eyes round with fear.

"Ho..Hollyleaf?" he mewed, making sure it was her.

"Yeah its me, are you okay?".

The apprentice shifted his gaze, "I'm fine" and turned back to the herbs.

She could tell something wasn't right, the young tom was usually energetic and full of happiness and joy.

"Flamepaw are you sure nothings wrong?" she asked again, looking into his eyes.

"My names not Flamepaw!" he hissed, turning towards her, his orange eyes full of anger and sadness. "My name's Flamestone now" he said, turning back to the herbs.

Hollyleaf brightened, wasn't that a good thing, he was a full Medicine Cat now. "Congratu..." she was cut off by a growl from Flamestone.

"Littlecloud's dead thats whats wrong! He died last night, an Adder somehow came into the barn and bit him. I couldn't find any stinging nettle and he died Hollyleaf! Its all my fault!" the toms eyes were burning with sorrow as he lowered his head.

Hollyleaf was shocked, the ShadowClan medicine cat was dead? She felt terrible for him, what was an Adder doing so close to the clans? "Im sorry" she mewed, "But it wasn't your fault, how could you have predicted this would happen?" he didn't have to blame himself.

Flamestone turned, "Last week Littlecloud told me to stock up on the herbs, we were out of Stinging Nettle. But I decided to stay back at camp to help Whitewater's kits, and when we needed them I couldn't find any".

The tom was bristling, as he struggled to carry all the herbs he had gathered.

Hollyleaf sighed, she should help him. And anyway she wanted to see how RiverClan and ShadowClan were holding up. She bent down and picked up a leaf full of cobwebs and various other herbs.

"Come on, I'll help you bring these back to camp" she mewed nudging him on the shoulder.

Flamestone didn't look at her, he just nodded as he picked up the other leaf. Turning to leave, Hollyleaf remembered that Mousewhisker was still behind the bush.

She quickly dropped the leaf, "I'll be right back" she mewed, walking back to the warrior. "Mousewhisker" she hissed, "You can come out now".

It was a moment until the bushes rustled and the gray and white shape of the tom came out.

"Is it safe?" he whispered, "Is DawnClan trying to kill us?" he hissed, peering behind her as if Dawnfire was about to launch an attack.

"Everything's fine" she assured him, "It was just Flamestone. I'm going to head back to the Horseplace and see how they're doing, you don't mind do you?". She hoped the tom wouldn't get offended, she had wanted to hunt with him, but Flamestone needed help.

"Of course not" he meowed, cuffing her ears. "Besides I hunt better alone, I'll meet you back at camp" Mousewhisker smiled, turning back towards the Moorland to hunt.

Hollyleaf felt bad, she was looking forward to spending time with Mousewhisker, he was one of her only friends in ThunderClan. Flamestone was was standing at the base of a hill, his eyes still set on his small ginger paws.

Hollyleaf sighed as she picked up the leaf filled of herbs, _and padded after the ShadowClan Medicine Cat to see how RiverClan and ShadowClan were doing. _


	4. Chapter 2: KitClan

**~*Hey heres the new chapter, its pretty short but it gets to the point near the end. Please more reviews, i would really like to hear your feeback. Next update probably on Friday.*~**

**Thanks!**

**~Lionflare~**

************************************************************************************

CHAPTER 2

_Jayfeather lay motionless at the base of the Medicine Cat's den, _his dark gray paws rested beneath his chin. It was sun-high and the light warmed his pelt, as the temperature increased. He had nothing else to do, Kestrelwing and Gustpaw were out collecting herbs, and their were no sick patients to be treated.

Closing his sightless eyes, Jayfeather tried not to think about his mentor, and his mother. Leafpool had been missing ever since the fire, which was over half a moon ago. _Please StarClan, _he pleaded, _Let her be okay. _If anything had happened to her, Jayfeather would never be able to forgive himself.

Perking his ears, Jayfeather sensed and could hear someone padding in his direction. Sniffing who it was, he determined that it was Honeyfern.

"Hey Jayfeather" she mewed happily, laying down next to him.

"Hi" he managed to speak, he didn't particularly like Honeyfern ever since she had hissed at Hollyleaf.

"How are you?" she meowed, her light brown pelt laying next to his. Jayfeather rolled his eyes, as he delved into Honeyfern's mind and feelings. All he could feel was Apprehension and Hopefulness, _what was she hopeful for? _

Honeyfern fidgeted, "Would you like a piece of fresh-kill? I can get you some if you like" she mewed, getting up.

Jayfeather sighed, "What do you want Honeyfern?".

The she-cat tried to act stupid, but realized she had no chance. He sat up, waiting to see what she had to say.

"Well" Honeyfern began, "The other queens and I were wondering if you would watch the kits while we go on a little hunt. We haven't been out of camp in moons".

Jayfeather groaned, this was what he had been dreading, kits were not his favorite thing. "I don't Know Honeyfern, can't you get someone else to do it?" wondering if a warrior could instead, actually not wondering, praying.

Honeyfern sighed, "We already asked everyone. Cinderheart is already in their and she agreed to help, but one cat can't watch all those kits!".

At the mention of Cinderhearts name, Jayfeather shot his head up, maybe it was worth it. Groaning, Jayfeather turned to the queen, "Fine I'll do it".

Honeyfern beamed and mewed excitedly, "Thank you!" and raced off to the nursery.

As soon as the queen, left Jayfeather hoped he wouldn't later on regret his decision. Padding over to the nursery, Jayfeather almost gasped in surprise when he saw the number of kits. Their were ad least thirteen if not more.

_Oh StarClan have mercy on me. _

"These are all of them!" Honeyfern mewed, climbing out of the tunnel, the other queens followed. Daisy and Hazeltail came out first, thanking him graciously.

The next one out was a white queen that he had never seen before. "Hi Im Whitetail" she mewed, "Thanks for giving us a break, my kits names are Petalkit and Mothkit. You'll find them playing inside".

Jayfeather nodded, "No problem".

Once all the queens had exited, the last to come out being Heathertail, Jayfeather breathed in deeply, and entered the small cavern.

"Attack!" a high pitched voice rang out, and immediately Jayfeather was thrown down the tunnel, landing in the dust. Tiny shapes scattered, some landing on him and some cowering in the corner.

"KitClan! Attack!" a small black and white kit yelled at the top of her lungs, launching her small body onto Jayfeather. Two more kits joined, and he identified them as Juniperkit and Maplekit.

_I really shouldn't have agreed to this, _Jayfeather groaned as he laid down on the ground, letting the kits pile on. The small she-kit bit his ear lightly, and he easily knocked her over softly. Before the two ThunderClan kits could even get to him, Jayfeather cast a glare in their direction, making them turn back.

"Get off" he grumbled to the she-cat who was still scrambling to get on him.

"Having fun?" the smooth voice of Cinderheart asked, approaching the medicine cats side.

"Bundles of fun" he smiled, greeting her.

"Play!" a voice mewled loudly from behind Cinderheart.

"Not now Emberkit" she mewed assertively, "Go find Aspenkit and play with her".

The tiny gray she-cat stared at Cinderheart, giving her an evil glare. But out of nowhere, a dark brown shape bolted into Emberkit, knocking her over.

"Tinderkit stop!" she mewed, trying to get away from her brothers grasp.

Jayfeather shuttered, he remembered Lionblaze doing to exact same thing to him in the nursery. But Lionblaze wasn't as physical as Tinderkit was. The small dark brown kit was biting his sisters ear rather hard. Cinderheart noticed, and advanced to the two siblings.

"Tinderkit stop it" she hissed, batting him off the small dark gray kit.

Emberkit panted and ran behind Jayfeather, cowering under his legs.

"Mean Mean!" Emberkit mewed, shaking her head at Tinderkit.

The small brown kit scrunched his face and tried to run for Emberkit again, but Cinderheart picked the kit up by his scruff.

"Let go!" Tinderkit growled, squirming beneath her grasp.

Jayfeather sensed strong emotions coming from the tiny kit, he was extremely angry at pretty much everyone.

Cinderheart held him for a moment then spoke through muffled fur, "Do you promise not to attack anyone?".

The kit thought for a moment then shook his head. Jayfeather doubted he would actually listen to Cinderheart, _the little fur ball._

The gray warrior set Tinderkit down on the ground, ready to jump if he attack his sister again. Jayfeather could still feel Emberkit cowering under his legs, as she stepped forward a bit.

"Tinderkit mean!" she hissed, standing angrily towards her brother.

The dark brown kit glared, "Emberkit stupid! And no fun" he chuckled, rolling on the ground.

The gray she-kit gasped, "Am not!" and raced forward to attack her brother.

Jayfeather groaned and put his paw out to block her from leaving.

"Emberkit stop it now. Do it again and their will be no more honey for a moon!" he threatened, using the kits favorite treat to stop them from fighting.

Her huge amber eyes looked at him, "No, I want Honey!" she pleaded.

Jayfeather smiled, "Then be good and no more fighting". Emberkit cast a glance to Tinderkit, then laid down on the floor and nodded to Jayfeather, "Emberkit good now".

"What has gotten into you Tinderkit?" Cinderheart hissed, giving the tom a dirty look, "Didn't Hazeltail teach you any manners?".

Jayfeather smiled, it was always funny to see Cinderhearts reaction to different things, it was rather entertaining.

Tinderkit just shuffled his paws, "Mothkit told me, it not my fault!" the kit shifted his gaze to a shape hiding in the corner.

The cat was rather big to be a kit, probably ready to be apprenticed. His pelt was a golden-brown, but with black rings going up and down his pelt.

"Mothkit why did you tell Tinderkit to attack his sister?" Cinderheart hissed, motioning for the tom to come out.

"Because its fun" he answered with a growl, "And don't think you can tell me what to do ThunderClan rat. I don't have to take orders from you."

The kit pranced to the opposite side as if he were leader of the whole clan. Cinderheart shook her head, ignoring Mothkit, then looked back to Jayfeather.

"Don't worry about Mothkit, he always thinks that he's the boss of the nursery, but really Petalkit is the one in charge".

_I didn't think kits had that much of a hierarchy in the nursery, _he chuckled inside, they were just kits for StarClan's sake.

"That's Petalkit" Cinderheart meowed turning him in the direction of the back side of the nursery, "She's Mothkit's sister, and the so called "boss" of the nursery. She bosses the smaller kits around, and acts like leader".

Jayfeather chuckled, but as he focused more strongly, he was shocked. Extreme anger was waving off of her, like a wave crashing down, it was almost overwhelming. But soon the feeling changed as Petalkit moved away, and a new emotion came up, total excitement.

"Hi!" a voice mewed loudly from behind him, making Jayfeather turn around.

He could see the image in his mind of a small dark brown kit.

"Hello" he meowed, laying his tail on the tiny kits head.

"Hi!" the kit meowed again, still staring at Jayfeather.

"That's Eaglekit" Cinderheart meowed, moving to the tiny kits side.

"Hi!" he mewed again, now to Cinderheart.

"Does he say anything other than hi?" Jayfeather asked, that was all the kit was saying.

Cinderheart shook her head, "Nope. That's all he says, well occasionally he says his name, but not much else".

_What a weird kit, _Jayfeather thought. Even though Eaglekit was still quite young, he was still the same age as Emberkit, and she could speak rather well for her age.

Suddenly Jayfeather sensed more kits coming towards him, they were about to jump on him. Waiting a second he dropped to the ground, just as two more bodies leapt over him.

"KitClan attack!" the voice drowned out, as the small body fell to the ground.

Jayfeather smiled as he avoided the attack, even though they were as small as mice. "What in StarClans name is KitClan?" Jayfeather meowed, turning to Cinderheart for answers.

She laughed, "Its a clan that all the kits made up, Coalkit came up with it though".

Jayfeather nodded, he remembered when Lionblaze and Heathertail were apprentices, playing as warriors of the evil DarkClan. Two tiny kits shook themselves free of dust and bracken, they were both she-cats.

"Why you move?" one asked, focusing her tiny blue eyes onto Jayfeather.

"Because, Ashenkit" Cinderheart meowed, butting in. "You and Auburnkit were trying to attack the Medicine Cat of ThunderClan".

Both kits gasped, stepping back. Jayfeather wondered why, was he that well known?

"Daddy tell us bout you" the light brown kit mewed, "You Jayheather".

He smiled, a bit astonished that Breezepelt would actually tell his kits about him.

"Jay_feather" _he told the kit, smiling at how she talked.

The kit smiled in return, then left to go play.

Jayfeather listened to the nursery, it was filled with the kits playing, but he could also sense something wrong with Cinderheart.

"Are you okay?" he meowed, looking at her curiously. She drifted back, and looked at him.

"Im fine, It's just kind of weird. Ashenkit looks exactly like you, and..." Cinderheart trailed off.

"And what?" Jayfeather meowed, it was kind of weird that Ashenkit would look like him, but gray cats weren't that uncommon. It was a moment until the warrior answered, but she lowered her head.

"Auburnkit looks almost exactly like Leafpool, its a little freaky to tell you the truth" Cinderheart lowered her head, shaking it.

He looked up, his sightless eyes round with shock. How was this possible? Both of Breezepelts and Heathertail's kits looked exactly like him and his mother. Jayfeather's mind raced as he thought back.

_Was it possible that he had kin in WindClan? And if so, who was it?_


	5. Chapter 3: The Last Life

***~Hey heres the new chapter, sorry it took me so long. I went to the doctors yesterday to get shots and fainted XD. So here is the new chapter, and as always, the more reviews I get the faster I post!~***

**Thanks!**

**~Lion~**

**

* * *

  
**

CHAPTER 3

_Dark clouds rolled across the blue sky, _sending shadows across the grassy camp. The temperature also dropped, as the sun was blotted out, taking its place was rain filled clouds. Burningpaw looked up, finally being able to open his eyes fully, instead of squinting. It was sunny all day, but now he could feel the cool darkness on his ginger pelt.

It had been half a moon since the fire, and Burningpaw had been preparing himself for the journey ahead. Midnight was helping him with trying to distinguish the signs that Rock had showed him, so they can find them on the journey. But it hadn't been particularly easy.

There were three signs that he had seen. One was a waterfall that reflected the suns rays. Another was a cliff, overlooking a deep valley. And finally the last was the place with the hot sand, the one that Midnight had called a desert. They seemed easy enough to find, but Midnight said the Desert was a long way away, and Burningpaw hoped the clans could make it there in time.

"Burningpaw!" a voice called down from the hill he was laying on. He perked his ears, and saw the flame pelt of Firestar motioning for his apprentice to join him.

_Maybe I'll finally learn some battle moves! _Excitedly the apprentice bunched his ginger haunches, and ran down the hill at full speed. Stopping right at his grandfather's paws, Burningpaw smiled at Firestar.

"Excited much?" the leader smirked, perking his ears.

"Very" he replied, "Are we going to train today!?" Burningpaw meowed, edginess in his voice.

Firestar nodded, "Yes, but first can I ask a favor of you?".

Burningpaw nodded.

"Can you go to the nursery and get Daisy's kits? I have a ceremony to perform" Firestar requested, his green eyes staring upon his apprentice.

"Of course" Burningpaw mewed, "I'll go get them now" he assured Firestar, turning around and heading towards the middle of camp.

As he entered the nursery, the ground shook from the rumble of thunder. A storm was right above WindClan camp, its dark clouds threatening with rain. Burningpaw ducked beneath the tunnel floor, as small raindrops fell through the mud-covered roof.

"Oh thank StarClan" a voice meowed happily, it was Jayfeather.

Burningpaw saw his brother laying down next to Cinderheart, who were both being battered by countless little fur-balls. _I'm glad I wasn't assigned nursery duty, _he sighed gratefully, and these kits were crazy. He was about to ask where the kits were, but Silverkit came up beside, her eyes looking into his.

"Is it time for the ceremony?" she asked calmly.

He nodded, "Yes it is, where are Coalkit, Robinkit and Copperkit?".

Silverkit turned her head, and pointed to three sleeping bodies in the corner.

"Go get them" he meowed to the kit, "And then meet me outside the nursery, Firestar wants to start soon.

Silverkit nodded, her silver tail disappearing behind a wall of stone. Padding up the tunnel, the apprentice was greeted by rain that was battering the grassland harshly.

_Can it ever just stay sunny? _It was amazing how fast the weather could change, one second it was bright and warm, the next it was pouring rain. A rustle behind him, made Burningpaw look. The four kits were padding out of the nursery, all but Silverkit yawning.

"We're going to be apprentices!" Coalkit mewed happily, leaping into the air. His brother Copperkit howled in unison, his tiny body shaking from excitement.

Robinkit rolled her eyes to her sister, "They're such kits".

"Oh yeah because you two are _so_ mature" the ThunderClan deputy meowed, his golden pelt brushing up against his brothers. "Its time you four, Firestar is going to begin the ceremony shortly" Lionblaze meowed, directing the kits to sit by the Tree Stump.

As if on cue, the ThunderClan leader ran down the hill, exiting the cave he was sharing with Ashstar, and leapt onto the tree stump.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here beneath the Tree Stump".

Burningpaw did as his leader told, and as thunder crackled above, he sat down below the trunk. The queens had returned, and Hazeltail and Honeyfern sat down near the nursery. Daisy was already in front of Burningpaw, her eyes shining with happiness as she gaze upon her kits. And finally the last to come was his mother Squirrelflight, guiding Brambleclaw with her tail to sit beside Cloudtail and Birchfall. Once all ThunderClan was gathered, along with some of WindClan, Firestar began.

"I have something very important to tell all of you" he meowed, green eyes gazing onto his clan.

"But before I get to that part, one of my favorite duties as clan leader comes first" he smiled, flicking his tail for the kits to come forward.

"Coalkit, Silverkit, Robinkit and Copperkit have reached their sixth moon, so it is time for them to become apprentices".

The kits quivered with excitement, especially Coalkit who let out an excited mew.

"Robinkit!" Firestar called to the brown she-cat.

She stepped forward, her eyes round with honor as her leader looked upon her.

"From this day on until you receive your warrior name, You shall be Robinpaw".

Burningpaw called out the newly named apprentice, as did his sister Sunpaw who had recently exited the leaders den. Firestar smiled as the newly named Robinpaw beamed, then turned into the crowd.

"Cloudtail!" he announced, as the long furred white warrior rose his head. "You did well mentoring Rainwhisker, as well as Cinderheart. I ask that you pass down your skills onto this young apprentice".

The senior warrior nodded graciously, "I will Firestar" and padded up to the small brown she-cat, touching noses with her.

As Robinpaw sat next to her mother, Firestar turned to her brother Coalkit.

"Coalkit, from this day on you shall be known as Coalpaw, I hope you will learn and become a strong warrior some day soon" Firestar smiled to the dark gray kit.

"Hollyleaf!" he called out into the crowd, looking for his granddaughter. No one answered, Burningpaw peered around the clearing, there was no sign of his sisters black pelt anywhere, and she wasn't here. Firestar seemed to notice this, and a gray and white cat stepped forward.

Mousewhisker looked up to his leader, "Hollyleaf and I were hunting Firestar, she ran into Flamestone, and decided to check up on the other clans" Mousewhisker told the flame furred tom quickly.

Burningpaw watched his grandfather's reaction. He could tell Firestar wasn't happy about Hollyleaf not being here to get her first apprentice, it set a bad example.

"Well be that as it may, Coalpaw your mentor will still be Hollyleaf, im sure she'll make you into a fine warrior" he nodded to the gray tom, motioning him to join his siblings.

A moment passed, as Copperkit ran up to Firestar happily, his short tail wagging. Burningpaw didn't know why, but Copperkit had been born with an extremely short tail, it was almost as short as Berrynose's.

"Copperkit from this day on, your new name will be Copperpaw" Firestar meowed once more. "Foxcatcher!" Firestar looked into the crowd, as the red furred young tom looked up, stunned that his name was called. "I ask that you pass down all that you have learned, onto this young apprentice".

"I will!" Foxcatcher exclaimed, almost as excited as Copperpaw. Once the three newly named apprentices were all gathered next to their mentors, there was only one kit left, Silverkit.

"Silverkit please step forward" Firestar meowed quietly, as the beautiful she-cat walked towards her leader.

Burningpaw watched as the she-cat stood on the tree stump, looking as majestic as the stars. Her pelt was a bright silver, with spots of scarlet on her underbelly and legs. And her eyes shone a bright blue, almost as bright as Jayfeather's.

"From this day until you receive your warrior name" Firestar meowed, probably getting frustrated with saying the same thing over and over again, "Your name shall be Silverpaw".

Silverpaw nodded thankfully, and flicked her whiskers as Firestar turned once more into the crowd of ThunderClan cats. It seemed as if the leader didn't know who the mentor would be, his green eyes were scanning the cats, as if choosing in his mind who would train the young apprentice. One moment, and Firestar nodded.

"Cinderheart" he called into the crowd.

The she-cat gasped, who was laying next to the nursery, playing with Emberkit and Juniperkit.

"Th...Thank you" she stuttered, almost shocked that she had her own apprentice.

Firestar nodded, "I hope that you pass all that Cloudtail has taught you, onto young Silverpaw" the ginger leader nodded once more, and turned his gaze back to the cats.

Once Silverpaw padded away with Cinderheart, a rumble of thunder made the cats jump, shaking the ground beneath their pads.

"So what is so important?" an impatient hiss came from Berrynose.

Many cats nodded, tension was in the air as they wondered what Firestar had to say. But Burningpaw already knew, he was going to tell them of his and Midnights prophecy, and the Tribe of Burning Flame.

"I will tell you in a second Berrynose" Firestar hissed, "But first we must wait for WindClan to join us".

On cue, the gray body of Ashstar moved from the crowd, Burningpaw had hardly even noticed she was there. "WindClan!" Ashstar called, "You must hear this also, gather around the tree stump for a clan meeting!". Her voice rang across the camp, as thin lean bodies stalked out of the dens.

Her deputy Crowfeather came to her side, as Kestrelwing and Gustpaw joined the crowd. Once most of the cats were there, the two leaders of ThunderClan and WindClan began.

"As you all know, ThunderClan as well as RiverClan and ShadowClan are without homes" Ashstar hissed, "WindClan cannot keep on supporting ThunderClan as much as we would like to" she gave Firestar a look of sympathy, "And ShadowClan and RiverClan can no longer continue to live in the horseplace, it is not a proper home for warriors!".

Firestar nodded in agreement, "There have always been four clans, and ThunderClan has decided with the agreement of the other clan leaders, that we must travel and find a new home!".

Shocked gasps filled the clearing, as many cats called out in disapproval.

"Why should WindClan leave?" Nightcloud growled to her leader, "Our home is perfectly fine, the other clans should go on their own!".

Harespring and Leaftail agreed, as many cats gossiped.

"WindClan is going because there have always been four clans!" Ashstar growled to her sons mate, "Would you rather we be the only one in the forest, and StarClan turn their backs on us?".

The black she-cat didn't answer, she just cast a nasty look at her mate, and then to his mother.

"But where will we go?" Brightheart asked, looking at Firestar with her good eye.

'Surely we can't travel farther then we did to get here!" Sorreltail hissed, looking at her leader in disbelief.

"My kits can't travel!" Hazeltail looked fearfully at the three bundles of fur playing near by.

"Yes we can!" Aspenkit mewed running up to her mother, "We be warriors!".

She shushed her kit, then turned to Firestar for answers. "The kits will make it Hazeltail, they will be cared for and watched constantly, I assure you that no harm will come to them" Firestar promised, his green eyes certain.

"And as to where we will go, Midnight is here to guide us once more. She has seen our new home in a vision, and is sure she can lead us there!".

Cats talked to one another, as Burningpaw gave Firestar a worried look. _What if the other clans don't agree? Will ThunderClan be the only one traveling? _And why hadn't Firestar mentioned his apprentices name in all of this, was he keeping the power that Burningpaw had, a secret? This time no one objected, but his mother had a word to say.

"Midnight showed us the lake home, I would bet my life that she can lead us to a new one again!" Squirrelflight meowed, her eyes full of certainty as she gazed upon the badger, seated near Firestar.

"Then that is it" Firestar looked upon the two clans, "Ashstar!" he meowed looking to the old she-cat, "Does WindClan choose to go with us on the journey?".

There was odd silence for a moment, before Ashstar rose her gray head to speak.

"WindClan shall go with you Firestar. You have saved my life and my clans life many times, I trust you".

Firestar nodded in the leaders praise, then turned his head to the two clans.

"So it is said, Lionblaze go to the horseplace and bring someone else with you. I would like you to tell ShadowClan and RiverClan of our decision, then report to me tomorrow".

The golden deputy nodded, waiting to see what else his leader had to say.

"This journey wont be an easy one, but I believe at the end of it, our new home lays. We will leave in two sunrises!"

**

* * *

  
**

Thorns clawed at Burningpaws pads, as he and Firestar made their way through WindClan territory. This was going to be his first hunting session, he was so excited!

"Do you hear anything?" the ginger tom asked, twitching his whiskers.

Burningpaw opened his mouth to scent the air, immediately the scent of rabbit hit the roof of his mouth.

"I smell a rabbit" he told Firestar, trying to distinguish where the scent was coming from.

The ginger tom lowered to his apprentices level, "Where is it?" he whispered, looking into his amber eyes.

Burningpaw sniffed once more, then pointed with his tail to a small oak tree.

"Good, now do as I told you before" Firestar instructed, nodding to the flame furred apprentice.

Burningpaw was uncertain if he could track the rabbit or not, but he had to try. Dropping into the hunters crouch, Burningpaw stalked forward quietly, making sure all he weight was balanced. A rustling behind the oak tree, made him stop in his ginger tracks.

Sure enough the white pelt of a rabbit was foraging for food at the bottom of the oak tree. Making sure that the prey couldn't hear him, Burningpaw slowly and quietly crept up behind it. In a matter of seconds, he took his chance and leapt onto the rabbit, going for the throat as Firestar had told him.

But the bite that his teeth had sunk into the white preys throat, didn't kill it. The poor thing ran around the clearing, its neck pouring the sweet scent of blood onto the green grass. It ran right into Firestar's paws, and with one swipe to the head, killed it instantly.

_Great, I can't even kill a stupid rabbit. _Burningpaw felt totally stupid, he couldn't even catch prey for his clan.

"That was great!" his mentor congratulated him, dropping the dead rabbit on the ground.

Burningpaw looked at his mentor surprised, "What do you mean? That wasn't great, I couldn't even kill it, and it just ran around until you got it!".

"That doesn't matter" Firestar meowed, licking the blood off of his lips. "What matters is that you tried. And that rabbit wouldn't be fresh-kill now, if you hadn't bit it, it would have run off".

Burningpaw thought about his leaders words for a moment, then decided that Firestar was right, he did do something good!

"Thanks Firestar!" he said graciously, moving to thank his grandfather.

But Firestar's green eyes didn't look down, they stared behind his apprentice.

"Firestar what's wro…" he didn't get to ask his question, before Firestar whispered in his ear, "Don't move".

Now his paws froze with horror, was something behind him? Unable to stop himself, Burningpaw turned his head slightly, and let out a horrified mew of alarm.

A flash of russet leapt out of the bushes, crashing straight towards him, _Fox! _It was as if time had flashed forward. Firestar threw himself into the animal before it even reached Burningpaw, and the two tussled on the ground.

"Firestar!" he yowled looking at his grandfather. The fox was much larger than the leader of ThunderClan, and not to mention faster.

"Run Burningpaw!" he managed to growl through the fur filled mouth. He bit the fox's tail, making it growl in pain. But the fox wouldn't go down without a fight, it reached forward to snap Firestar's neck in its jaws, but the leader dodged.

Claws swiped, and for a second Burningpaw couldn't tell who was winning. Firestar threw himself onto the fox's back, slashing it furiously. But with one quick nip to his back leg, Firestar was on the ground. The fox was approaching quickly, and Firestar was losing a lot of blood. He turned his green gaze to Burningpaw.

"Go" he meowed nodding his head, "Go now!".

With one last look, Firestar launched forward with all he had, and threw the fox into the same oak tree. The fox was dazed, but so was Firestar as the russet animal stepped forward, baring its huge fangs.

It acted quickly, its jaws taking Firestar's and shaking it ruthlessly. Throwing the dieing cat aside, Burningpaw watched unable to move as the fox inched closer, _it was going to kill him. _


	6. Chapter 4: Trail Of Blood

CHAPTER 4

_A lightning bolt shot across the sky, lighting up the dark forest. _It was still daytime, but the forest was almost as dark as it would be at night. Harsh winds and rain blew onto Lionblaze's fur as he crept quickly through the bracken and thorns. He was doing as Firestar had told him, going to the horseplace to tell RiverClan and ShadowClan of their idea of leaving the forest. He didn't know how well it would go, but prayed to StarClan that they would agree.

"How much further?" Icestorm hissed, her white fur drenched.

Lionblaze rolled his eyes, "Icestorm we just left! You know how far the Horseplace is from camp".

He had chosen his mate to come with him, Firestar had said to bring two warriors, but he didn't need anyone else.

"Someone's grumpy" she smirked, walking past him.

_Yeah you'd be grumpy to if you had to try and convince two clans that they must leave their forest, their homes. _But Lionblaze knew he shouldn't take it out on his mate. She had been there for him ever since he became deputy, even helping with patrols and training Thistlepaw.

Lionblaze's apprentice was coming along quite well, he was a great hunter, and good at fighting. When it came time to practice with the tortoiseshell tom, Lionblaze was surprised at how quick he was. Once Thistlepaw had you tired out, he used some sort of strike to knock opponents off of their feet, it hurt, a lot.

"So do you think the clans will agree to go?" Icestorm meowed, her icy blue eyes looking back to him.

Lionblaze sighed, "I hope so. They should though, their homes are destroyed, there is nothing left for them in the forest."

Although WindClan's camp was perfectly in tact, they still agreed to go, why shouldn't the others? They had only been walking for a few moments, when Lionblaze noticed his mate stop abruptly.

"What is it?" he hissed, padding up beside her.

Icestorm sniffed the air, "Do you smell that? It's a fox!".

His head shot up, as the wretched scent of fox reached his nose. "We have to warn the clans!" Lionblaze hissed, turning to Icestorm.

"Go back to camp, warn Ashstar and Firestar" he instructed her, making sure she knew her orders.

Icestorm looked confused, "But Lionblaze, Firestar isn't at camp. Don't you remember? He went on a training session with Burningpaw past here".

Lionblaze looked to his mate, horror in his golden eyes.

"Go now!" he growled, not even bothering to make sure she did as he told.

The fox could have easily found the two cats, what if they were attacked? Tracking the fox's scent, Lionblaze curved through the trees, sniffing for any signs of his leader, and cousin.

Suddenly Firestar's scent flowed around him, but so did the scent of blood. _Oh please StarClan, no. _Beneath his paws, as well as rain, another liquid lay on the soaked grass, blood. Their dark red colors absorbed into his golden paws, making them turn a dark scarlet. If a cat had lost this much blood, they would most likely have died. His mind went to the darkest of places, Firestar or Burningpaw's body could be only inches away. What if Firestar was dead?! Could Lionblaze actually become leader of ThunderClan? It didn't seem real, he wished none of this were happening.

Through the bushes in front of him, Lionblaze could see a ginger pelt lying on the ground. Racing forward, he prepared himself for the worst, and threw the bushes aside that blocked his way. In the middle of a small clearing, lay the lifeless body of his leader.

"Firestar!" Lionblaze ran to his leaders body, his green eyes were now glazed over.

His flame colored pelt wasn't moving, the leader of ThunderClan was dead. But surely this wasn't Firestar's last life! He had to have more!

"Firestar wake up!" Lionblaze tried to resuscitate him with a push on the chest.

Leafpool had shown him once, that if you pushed down on the chest of a cat, it could get them to breathe. His golden paws pressed lightly on his soft blood matted fur, Firestar head definitely put up a fight, and fox fur was all around the clearing.

"Come on don't die!" he pushed on the leaders chest, and just as he was losing hope, a gasp came from the body.

He hadn't opened his eyes yet, but Firestar was definitely breathing. _Thank StarClan_, Lionblaze sighed gratefully, Firestar was alive. Backing away from his grandfather, Lionblaze looked around the clearing. The rain was pouring down, its wrath crashing down onto WindClan territory.

Lionblaze knew Burningpaw was out there somewhere, but where was he? The young apprentice barely knew how to fight, what did he do when the fox had come?

"Lionblaze?" a voice rasped behind him, Firestar was awake.

His heart leapt as did he, jumping to his leaders side. Lionblaze was surprised how better the leader looked, his scratches had miraculously began to heal already, did Firestar lose a life?

"Are you okay?" he meowed to the ginger tom, nuzzling him up.

Firestar nodded, "I'm fine, I just lost a life".

Lionblaze looked at him curiously, "How many more do you have left?" the deputy asked, hoping there was ad least more than one.

The ginger leader turned his green gaze to face Lionblaze, "This is my last life" he said quietly.

"What!?" Lionblaze burst out, he couldn't believe that the leader of ThunderClan was on his last life. "But I thought you had more than that! When did you lose the others?".

Firestar struggled to get up, "I'll tell you later, now I just want to find Burningpaw" he meowed, as Lionblaze helped him up.

"Where did he go?" the apprentice could be anywhere, even though it didn't look like the attack happened that long ago.

"I don't know" the leader said looking around, "I knew I was going to lose a life no matter what, so I attacked the fox, and told Burningpaw to run. Then everything went black."

Knowing the apprentice, his cousin definitely wouldn't have run.

"Maybe he went back to camp?" Lionblaze suggested. It could have been possible, maybe he ran back to get help for Firestar. The ginger leader looked around the clearing curiously, and sniffed a plant.

"There's blood on this leaf" he meowed quietly, searching around the base.

Lionblaze padded forward. Sure enough, crimson blood droplets were on the green surface, and it was Burningpaw's. The leader of ThunderClan looked out across an open moor, as they broke themselves from the small forest. The sun was setting fast, appearing much darker than usual behind the dark, thunderous clouds. Lionblaze scanned the horizon with his golden eyes. They had to find Burningpaw, they just had to!

"Let's go!" Firestar commanded, his previously injured body now healing swiftly.

As he ran beside his leader, Lionblaze couldn't help but wonder what it was like to lose a life. It must have been painful, because after Firestar had woken up, he looked quite out of it. Rain pounded his pelt, making the ground soft with mud. His paws slipped through the brown mix, as Firestar quickened his pace. Lionblaze wondered where Firestar was going, did he know where Burningpaw went? Deciding to find out, the deputy padded to his grandfather's side.

"Where are we going? How do you know where to go?" he meowed, looking inquisitively into his green eyes.

The leader didn't look to his deputy, he just gazed ahead at the open moor.

"Lionblaze look at your paws" he whispered, padding on.

"What? Look at my paws?" he asked, confused of what his leader meant. Deciding to find out, he slowed down and held his front paw up. It was dark brown from mud, but it had the smell of blood on it, and tiny speckles of russet covered it. Narrowing his eyes, he could just make out tiny dots of blood ahead of them.

_Burningpaw had left a trail! _Maybe he chased the fox out, or he was trying to escape, whatever the reason, at least they had a trail. Racing ahead towards Firestar, Lionblaze noticed that the blood trail was soon coming to an end. Peering through the dark and the rain, there was still no sign of the ginger apprentice, but there was something ahead.

The leader quickened his pace, as Lionblaze matched it, running paw to paw with the tom. A body soon came into view, and for a second Lionblaze's heart stopped, it had a red pelt. But as they came closer, it was soon confirmed as the body of the fox.

"Did Burningpaw do this?" he asked Firestar, amazed that the apprentice could have taken down a fox this huge, Lionblaze doubted if even he could take it.

"I don't know" Firestar admitted looking taken aback by the body, "I doubt he could have, he's barely had any training".

Lionblaze nodded, he didn't care how the fox died, he was just glad it was dead. Fox's were always trouble, they were almost as bad as badgers.

"He didn't kill the fox" a voice sounded behind the two toms, "I did".

"Tigerstripe!" the golden and tortoiseshell tom was standing only a tail length away, his huge muscles flexing underneath his pelt.

"What are you doing here?" Lionblaze asked, looking at him curiously.

The tom smiled, "I was hunting with a patrol when I hear a yowl. They returned to the Horseplace, but I decided to check it out. Burningpaw was running in my direction, with this thing" he flicked his tail to the fox, "Chasing after him".

"I told him to go into the forest and hide, while I took care of it. It was quite easy" Tigerstripe meowed with a smile.

"I thank you" Firestar nodded in thanks, "You save both my apprentice and my grandson's life".

The ShadowClan tom nodded, "Don't forget, he's my kin as well" Tigerstripe meowed, "Would you like to take him back to ThunderClan? I'm sure he's hungry by now."

Firestar nodded, "Where is he?".

Tigerstripe moved in the direction of the forest towards Twoleg place, and they began to walk that way. As they entered the bracken-covered area, Lionblaze was quite surprised how muscular Tigerstripe had gotten. He was as big if not bigger as him, and was still quite young.

The smell of fox surrounded Lionblaze as he bared his fangs. "Burningpaw you can come out now" Tigerstripe called into the den, his voice echoing.

It was a moment before a rustle came from inside and Burningpaw came out. In his mouth, a small ginger body rested in his jaws, it was a fox cub.

"Put that thing down!" Lionblaze hissed, stepping towards his cousin. The ginger apprentice looked at the three toms curiously, and spoke through a muffled mouth of fur.

"Why, Its just a cub, it wont hurt us!" he defended the small cub. Lionblaze was about to protest, when another russet body appeared by the apprentice's feet. They were quite young, probably only two-moons old. They still had fluffy kit fur, and huge round eyes. Tigerstripe stepped forward, preparing to kill the small fox. It whimpered in terror at the size of the warrior, and scrambled behind Burningpaw, who stepped forward to defend them.

"Don't hurt them!" he hissed, "Their only babies!".

"Their killers!" Tigerstripe growled, "And they'll grow up to be just like the one back their!".

The ginger apprentice narrowed his eyes. "Im keeping these cubs and that's final! _If you want to take them, then you'll have to go through me!". _


	7. Chapter 5: A Proposition

**~Hey guys here is the new chapter. I know its really short and kinda boring, but I promise you it will get better in the chapters to come. And thanks to all the reviews you gave me, they mean a lot! Update probably on Friday or Saturday!~**

Thanks!

~Leo~  


* * *

CHAPTER 5

Harsh rain battered the grassy plains, as Hollyleaf watched from the barn. Her eyes narrowed as she tried to scan the forest for any sign of ThunderClan cats. The storm hadn't let up ever since she arrived with Flamestone. Thunder crackled making her black pelt flinch, as did a cat sitting behind her. He was a plump tom, that had a dark brown pelt, and smelled of RiverClan.

"Hello Beetlepaw" she meowed, greeting the apprentice.

"Hi…Hi Hollyleaf" he stuttered, his round hazel eyes staring up at the she-cat.

Beetlepaw was always so nervous about everything, and quite jumpy. The apprentice should have been made a warrior moons ago, but Mistystar hasn't had the time to make him one yet. The tom was staring at her expectantly.

"Is there something you want?" she meowed, trying not to sound to harsh.

"Well" Beetlepaw began, "I was wondering if you wanted to see Graymist's kits. They were born two nights ago" he spoke softly, directing his gaze to his paws.

"Sure" Hollyleaf meowed, why not? She had nothing better to do, and since Flamestone wouldn't let her leave the Horseplace until the storm stopped, it looked like she would be spending the night.

The plump tom led the way, heading to the back of the barn where all they hay was. Cats were piled in everywhere, their scents were mixed and it smelled something like fish and crow-food.

At first Hollyleaf was surprised at how close ShadowClan and RiverClan had gotten, they seemed like they were one big clan. They groomed each other and slept next to each other, even their kits played together! She knew that these were extraordinary circumstances, but they better not get to close, its against the warrior code!

"Here they are!" Beetlepaw mewed, smiling happily at three tiny bundles of fur. Graymist was half asleep, trying to drown out the endless mews of her kits.

"Can we play with them?" Beetlepaw mewed to Graymist, who was also his mother.

She raised her head, "No, they're still to young Beetlepaw. Why don't you ask Whitewater, I'm sure she'll give you her kits" the queen hissed, laying her head back down.

Beetlepaw nodded, and turned to a white queen that was sitting a few tail-lengths away.

"Whitewater?" he mewed, a bit scared of the queen.

The she-cat turned, her blue eyes narrowing in anger. "What do you want Beetlepaw?" she growled, licking her lips. He stepped back, then spoke softly.

"I was just wondering if I could show Hollyleaf your kits".

The ShadowClan queen laughed, "You can have them for all I care" she meowed, "Go ahead".

There were four kits at her feet, playing roughly with each other.

"Whitewater you can't give our kits away!" a voice came from the opposite side. Hollyleaf turned to see Redclaw advancing towards his mate.

"And why can't I?" the queen growled to the ginger tom. "Its your fault I even have those fur-balls! You try carrying them for two and a half moons, and then waking up every night to those incessant mewls! Then you can tell me not to give them away!" Whitewater's fur was bristling as she stalked away to go talk to Russetstar.

Hollyleaf was shocked by the she-cats fury; I guess it is true about ShadowClan.

"Come on" Beetlepaw flicked her with his tail, "Let's see the kits!" Hollyleaf sighed as she followed the apprentice to a haystack, where four tiny kits were climbing on.

"You can't catch me!" A black tom called back to his siblings, leaping off of the stack. He plopped to the ground, smiling at the fun.

"This is Shadekit" Beetlepaw introduced the young tom, who was already running back up.

I'm glad I'm not a mother; I'd probably kill them. Hollyleaf never particularly thought of herself of ever being a mother. She had always wanted to be leader, and leaders obviously couldn't have kits. But now the possibility of her ever being leader, was looking slimmer and slimmer. Her brother was deputy, and Firestar probably had a few more lives left in him, Hollyleaf doubted if Lionblaze would even choose her as deputy. Not to mention that she hadn't even gotten an apprentice yet, and probably wouldn't anytime soon.

While she was thinking, above her head a tiny kit decided to jump, falling right onto Hollyleaf's back. It barely threw her to the ground, but it was enough to knock her over.

"Ooops" the kits mewed, it was a beige she-cat.

"Sandkit be careful!" Beetlepaw meowed, scooping the kit off of Hollyleaf.

"Sorry" she mewed, looking into her green eyes.

"Its fine" she hissed back, giving her pelt a good lick.

"Watch out below!" another mewl came form the top, as yet another kit came tumbling down. This time it was a white and black tom, that looked surprisingly a lot like Blackstar, the previous leader of ShadowClan. He landed clumsily next to his sister, as they started to play fight once more.

"Batkit stop it!" Beetlepaw meowed, trying to bat the small tom away from his sister.

The tiny kit scrunched up his face, and leapt onto Beetlepaw. Three more bodies joined in, as the apprentice fell to the floor covered in fur. Hollyleaf was about to help him, but she could tell that he was having fun.

"See you later" she meowed, waving her tail in goodbye.

"Bye!" Beetlepaw mewed through a mouthful of fur.

Her paws itched as the hay beneath them scratched at her pads. She didn't like this barn, it was to stuffy and with so many cats crammed in, it was a bit overwhelming. Walking to the edge of the barn, she overlooked the now dark landscape. Rain still poured harshly, battering the grassy plains with its tiny drops.

Lightning darted across the bleak sky, lighting up the barn. It was hard to see, without any moonlight, the cats were almost completely blind.

I wonder if Mousewhisker will tell them where I went, they probably don't even care. Even though Firestar had admitted to killing Ashfur, people still blamed her for some reason. Hollyleaf always knew that cats weren't particularly fond of her. Probably because she was pretty much obsessed with the warrior code. But was that so wrong? Wasn't the warrior code the basis of the clans, if there was no warrior code, then where would they be?

She had known all the time that it was Firestar, but Hollyleaf couldn't let it get out that the leader Of ThunderClan killed one of his own warriors. But when he confessed, it felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off of her, she felt free. A tail ran across her back, making Hollyleaf zone back into real life, and stop daydreaming.

"Flamestone" she mewed, as the ginger tom appeared next to her.

His amber eyes lit up, as another bolt of lighting shot through the air. Flamestone didn't look her in the eye, but lowered his gaze.

"Hollyleaf what are we going to do?" he meowed simply, peering out into the wilderness.

She tilted her head, "About what?".

"About the fact that the whole forest is practically burnt down! You know for a fact that WindClan wont allow ThunderClan to stay with them forever, and we're running out of prey and space here!".

Hollyleaf sighed. The medicine cat was right, and she knew what the answer was. But could Hollyleaf tell him? Would Firestar be mad? Flamestone seemed to notice her silent battle in his head, and now actually turned to face her.

"You know something don't you?" he meowed, looking into her jade eyes.

Hollyleaf sighed, "Yes I do Flamestone, but" she was cut off by a shriek that came from outside the barn. A brown she-cat ran into the barn, straight to Russetstar.

"What's wrong Olivepaw?" the ShadowClan leader asked, approaching the apprentice.

She was panting heavily, "Cats coming this way" she managed to speak, as she tried to catch her breath.

Immediately Russetstar commanded the few warriors she had to guard the kits and elders, while she stepped outside. Hollyleaf stepped forward as well, her eyes navigating through the darkness.

As yet another lightning bolt shot across the sky, two shapes were lumbering towards the Horseplace, their pelts coming closer. Russetstar was bristling beside Hollyleaf, as the leader of RiverClan joined the two.

"Who is it?" Mistystar mewed, squinting her eyes to see who it was.

Russetstar didn't answer, she just flicked her tail for Redclaw to come forward preparing to attack whoever it was. But as the cats came closer, Hollyleaf felt a strange sensation. The ginger ShadowClan warrior bunched his muscles, as two cats entered the barn. In came two cats, one of them Hollyleaf recognized instantly, it was Tigerstripe. The huge golden and tortoiseshell tom was soaking wet, his pelt shivering from the cold. And the next cat, Hollyleaf couldn't believe was actually here, it was Lionblaze!

"What are you doing here!?" Hollyleaf meowed, wondering what in the world her brother would be doing out in this storm.

The golden tom fidgeted, as he noticed that all eyes were on him. "Its a long story, but Firestar sent me here to give RiverClan and ShadowClan a proposition" he meowed, giving Hollyleaf a look.

She knew what that look meant, Firestar had sent his deputy to ask the remaining to clans, to journey with them.

"And what is this proposition?" the gray pelt of Mistystar looked suspicious, eyeing the two toms.

The deputy of ThunderClan took a moment before he spoke, and breathed in deeply. "The proposition is, that we all leave the forest" he said simply, drawing back in case either of the leaders became angered.

"What!?" Mistystar burst out, her blue eyes full of shock. "But we can't leave! What about our home?" she meowed, looking at Lionblaze as if he were a psycho.

"What other choice do we have?" The RiverClan deputy, Rainstorm spoke to his leader. "Our home is destroyed Mistystar, there is nothing left. And you know as well as I do, that the twolegs that own the horseplace are not going to leave us here without causing some sort of trouble!".

Mistystar looked puzzled, as the ginger pelt of Russetstar moved beside her. "Where would we journey?" she mewed, looking at the golden deputy.

"You may remember the badger called Midnight, the one that lead us to the lake-home?" he asked, perking his ears.

The two leaders nodded.

"Well she's back, and she has seen the place where we must go, and knows the path to get there" Lionblaze told the two, certainty in his voice.

Many cats that were now surrounding the ThunderClan cat nodded in agreement, but some didn't. Hollyleaf hoped that they would agree, it would be breaking the warrior code if they didn't! There had always been four clans, and there always will and should be!

_"So?" Lionblaze meowed, "Will you journey with ThunderClan and WindClan?"._


	8. Chapter 6: In Another Time And Place

***~Here is the new chapter! Please review, and also read my new story! "The Hidden"~***

**Thanks! Update on Monday!**

**~Leo~**

**

* * *

  
**

CHAPTER 6

_Jayfeather lay on the cool ground, _his outstretched pads touching the smooth stone that lay beneath his ashen pelt. A breeze ruffled his fur lightly, carrying with it the scent of rain. He could sense that a storm was approaching quickly, preparing to unleash its wrath onto the forest once more. It had stormed the night before, but that wouldn't stop New-Leaf from bringing yet another one.

Lionblaze and Hollyleaf were at the horseplace, ad least, that's what he thought. Jayfeather had a strange feeling that something wasn't right, he didn't know what it was, but hoped nothing was wrong with his siblings. Firestar and Burningpaw had returned the night before, injured badly from a fox attack. He groaned as the images of the fox cubs that Burningpaw had refused to give up, came into his mind. The little killers were staying well guarded beyond the leaders den, where Midnight slept. The badger could speak fox as well as cat, and could easily communicate with the fox cubs. He doubted they spoke very well though; they were barely two or three moons old. Opening his sightless eyes, Jayfeather raised his head. He was resting for the time being on the outlook rock that lay past the medicine cat's den. It was a raised stone surface, a great place for apprentices to watch for danger from. He could tell the sky was overcast, but still not quite ready to rain.

"Jayfeather?" a voice made him turn. Berrynose was approaching, his dark cream pelt ruffling in the breeze.

"What is it?" Jayfeather meowed roughly, looking to the warrior. He could sense uneasiness waving off of the tom, what was wrong?

"Well I was just wondering, do you think Juniperkit and Maplekit will be okay on the journey? I mean they're still pretty young," the father admitted, shuffling his paws.

Jayfeather sighed, so Berrynose was just worried about his kits, that was to be expected.

"I'm sure they'll be fine" he assured the warrior, "After all they're four-moons old, they'll manage".

And that they would, the two kits were actually quite big for their age, and not to mention reckless. A few nights ago, the two brothers ventured off by them selves towards the Moonpool, they stated that they wanted to speak with StarClan. Juniperkit especially was quite ruthless, always the first one to start a fight in the nursery.

"Thanks" Berrynose meowed, "And Jayfeather, I was hoping that you could visit the nursery later, Hazeltail said she wanted to ask you something".

_Oh please no. _Jayfeather couldn't stand the nursery, after the horrid time of kit sitting. He knew that as Medicine cat of ThunderClan, it was his job to care for kits, but that was pushing it.

"I'll see if I have time, but don't expect anything, Kestrelwing and I are busy preparing herbs".

The cream tom nodded, "I understand, thanks Jayfeather".

Padding away to the nursery, Berrynose's tiny tail disappeared behind the thorn den.

Jayfeather sighed, slightly confused. _Why was he being so nice to me? Where's the arrogant hardheaded Berrynose? _Cats had been acting differently towards him for a while now; maybe it was because now he was their medicine cat, not just some mangy apprentice. Speaking of apprentices, he had Burningpaw to care for inside the den. His young cousin hadn't been injured badly, but still had a few scratches. Jayfeather was amazed that a cat as young as he, was able to outrun a full-grown fox.

Jumping off of the ledge, Jayfeather could smell the cool scents of morning radiating from the camp. In the center, Cloudtail and Brightheart were grooming, along with their daughter Whitewing and her mate Birchfall. Even though Jayfeather was sightless, he could still sense everyone in camp, and scent who they were. His aunt Squirrelflight was fussing over Sunpaw's fur, which became quite tangled in thorns. WindClan camp was bare, but was full of prickly things such as brambles and thorns. Walking towards the medicine cat's den, Jayfeather decided to check up on Burningpaw.

He had slept in Ketrelwing's den the previous night, along with Firestar who still had a few scratches. The leader had lost a life, and Jayfeather didn't know how many he had left, but suspected not many. Ducking his head through the narrow tunnel that lead to a round cavern, Jayfeather entered his temporary den. The WindClan medicine cat was sleeping in his moss nest, and his apprentice Gustpaw was sorting herbs.

"Hello" the gray tom mewed, looking to Jayfeather.

He nodded back, and could sense Burningpaw moving around restlessly in his nest.

"Stop Fidgeting" Gustpaw meowed, "Your cut will reopen if you don't let it heal," he instructed, laying the apprentice back down.

"But I don't want to stay in this stupid den" the tom complained, "I want to see Ginger and Rust!"

"You named them?" Jayfeather put in, Burningpaw was speaking of the fox cubs.

The flame colored apprentice sat up and looked at Jayfeather defiantly.

"No I didn't!" he hissed, "Midnight told me that was their names, she can speak fox you know!"

"Yes I know" Jayfeather hissed, _the cheeky little fur-ball has attitude._ "But Burningpaw they're fox cubs! And you know what fox cubs grow up to be?"

"Foxes?" the apprentice tilted his head.

"Yes, but more importantly killers" Jayfeather told his cousin, he needed to understand that even though they were babies now, they wont always stay that way.

"Fox's kill kits, and a full grown one can kill a warrior. They can't stay with us".

It was sad but true, they were cute as babies, but as soon as they became adults or instinct came in.

"Well they aren't adults yet and we can't just kill them," the apprentice growled, lying back down. Jayfeather rolled his sightless eyes, Burning was so stubborn!

"Kestrelwing wake up!" Gustpaw hissed, trying to prod his mentor awake.

"What is it Gustpaw?" the brown tom complained, "I told you already, Mothkit is not trying to kill you".

"No not that!" The gray apprentice meowed, "I was just wondering if I could give Firestar some poppy seeds, he was wincing in his sleep".

Kestrelwing sighed, pushing his brownish-gray body off of his nest, and peering to the ThunderClan leader. Firestar was sleeping calmly in a moss nest, his back leg seemed to be twitching uncomfortably though.

"I wouldn't give him anymore" He meowed to Gustpaw, "If it hurts when Firestar wakes up, then you may give him two seeds, but no more".

The gray apprentice nodded, turning back to sort through all the herbs .

"Jayfeather what are you doing here?" Kestrelwing turned to him, his hazel eyes full of curiosity.

Jayfeather sighed, shuffling his paws. "I just wanted to check up on Firestar and Burningpaw, but also to see if you have all the traveling herbs ready".

The clans would need many herbs to prepare them for the journey ahead, especially the young and the sick.

Kestrelwing nodded, "Gustpaw is preparing them, but we still need a few more. We're low on Chervil and Snakeroot, but everything else is ready".

"Snakeroot?" Jayfeather meowed questioningly, "Why would we need snakeroot?". The herb was used to counter poison, but surely the clans wouldn't need it.

"You never know" Kestrelwing meowed, sorting through the herbs, "Their may be snakes on the journey, and yarrow does no good for bites".

The cat was right, if an adder bit someone, yarrow would do nothing.

"All right, I'll get someone to come with me into the forest and gather some" Jayfeather sighed, he was too tired to go out now.

"I'll come!" Burningpaw piped in, eager to leave the den.

"Oh no you aren't" Firestar yawned from the corner, his eyes tiny slits. "You're staying right here with me" his grandfather smiled, flicking his tail over the tom's head.

Jayfeather could hear his cousin groan, as he exited the den, traveling up into the center of WindClan camp. He sniffed for the familiar scents of his littermates, but there were none. It had been a long time since the two of them had left, especially Hollyleaf, who had left the day before. Jayfeather was beginning to get worried, they should have been back.

"Hey!" Jayfeather turned to see Cinderheart approaching, her gray pelt ruffling in the wind.

"Hi" he responded, brightening up a bit as she approached.

"Are you going somewhere?" she asked, sitting down on the green grass. He nodded, "We're short on a few herbs, I need to gather them so we can be stocked up for the journey" he meowed, "Are you coming?".

She smiled, licking her paw. "Would you like me to come?".

His ears felt hot with embarrassment, he didn't know how to answer that.

"Oh come on you fur-ball" Cinderheart cuffed him on the ears, "I'm only kidding, you're so uptight!".

He rolled his eyes while smiling at Cinderheart, _tell me about it. _Leading the way, Jayfeather exited WindClan camp, passing Sorreltail and Poppyfrost on the way.

"Where are you going?" Sorreltail mewed worriedly, rushing over to her daughter.

"I'm only collecting herbs with Jayfeather" she assured the tortoiseshell queen, "I'll be fine, don't worry".

Sorreltail didn't looks so sure, but turned without a word back to Poppyfrost, who only eyed Jayfeather and Cinderheart suspiciously.

_What's her problem? _Jayfeather wondered why the she-cat who used to be his friend, was acting so hostile. As the smooth grass soon changed to earthy bracken, Jayfeather could feel strong emotions coming from his friend. _Why does she feel this whenever I'm with her? Does she like me? _In fact, that was totally possible, these feelings that were coming from Cinderheart, were love.

* * *

"I found the snake-root!" Cinderheart called across the clearing, waving her fluffy gray tail.

Jayfeather looked up from the spot he was in, sniffing through a bush full of juniper berries.

"Great job Cinderheart" he called back, "I'll be there in a second". He had collected enough berries, but both cats had been searching for the snake-root for some time now. Putting the leaf in his jaws, he gently lifted the berries, turning to walk in Cinderheart's direction.

"Show me the Snake-Root" he meowed through a mouth full of leafs and berries, he needed to confirm that it was the herb.

The gray warrior smiled, "You'll have to catch me first".

"Cinderheart I don't have time for your kit games, show me the Snake-Root" he hissed, beginning to get annoyed. Even though she was one of his closest friends, Cinderheart could get quite annoying.

But the she-cat stood her ground, shaking her rump in the air playfully.

Narrowing his eyes, Jayfeather began to get frustrated. He lay the leaf down on the ground, and bunched his muscles. _If a games you want to play, then a game you'll get! _And with that, he leapt at Cinderheart, as she dodged to the side quickly.

"You'll have to be faster than that!" she laughed, keeping the Snake-Root in her jaws.

"Watch me!" he hissed back, leaping swiftly into her, bolting the she-cat to the ground.

They tussled playfully, until Jayfeather had her pinned down. Cinderheart didn't struggle, she just stared into his sightless eyes. Even though Jayfeather couldn't see her, he could sense her gaze hot on his pelt.

"What?" he meowed, looking back at her, unable to see her beautiful face.

She didn't respond, Cinderheart only leaned forward, and licked him on the face. For a moment, Jayfeather didn't know what was happening, but something surged inside of him, and he leaned forward as well, licking his friend on the head. She smiled back, as they stared at each other for a moment, before Jayfeather realized what was happening, and lifted himself off the she-cat.

"I'm sorry" he mewed, his ears hot with embarrassment, "I don't know what got into me".

How stupid could he be? He was a medicine cat for StarClan's sake!

"Don't be" she meowed, getting up, "I'm not".

He turned his head, unable to even look in her direction, "We should head back to camp" he meowed coldly.

Cinderheart agreed, as he led them through the forest, back to WindClan camp. Jayfeather didn't even want to think about what had happened, his mind was to full of other thoughts. Grassy plains soon came into view, as they broke through the tree line, entering WindClan camp.

Cinderheart bolted ahead of him, eager to get back. But in a second he was on the ground, as he ran into the body of Cinderheart.

"Walk much?" he meowed sarcastically, shaking himself of dust.

"Jayfeather look!" Cinderheart meowed happily pushing her paw into his pelt.

_I can't look, remember I'm the blind one? _A cat was walking towards them, and by the scent, he identified as his sister Hollyleaf.

"You're back!" he meowed, actually happy to see his sister for once.

"Yes, and we brought friends. _RiverClan and ShadowClan have agreed to journey with us". _


	9. Chapter 7: Saying Goodbye

***~Hey heres the update! Please review, i will update on Friday or Saturday depending on how many I get. I know this is a short chapter, but the next one is when all the action begins!~***

**Thanks!**

**~Leo~**

* * *

CHAPTER 7

The moon was low in the night sky, as the sun prepared to take its place for a new dawn. Jayfeather had been up the whole night for many reasons. The main one being that this was the day the clans were leaving their home, it was the final sunrise any of them would see from here. For some reason though, Jayfeather wasn't that torn up about leaving. He didn't grow to attached to his home, probably being that he couldn't see any of it.

Last night, after RiverClan and ShadowClan joined them, he had been helping Willowshine and Flamestone with herbs and poultices. It had been a bit of a shock when the young ShadowClan medicine cat had told him of the death of Littlecloud. A bite from an adder was a terrible way to go, the poison acted quickly, but it hurt like a bite to the throat. Shaking the horrid thoughts from his head, the ThunderClan medicine cat peered to the left.

His sister was fast asleep, her green eyes shut tightly. Lionblaze was standing guard at the front of the camp, along with a RiverClan warrior Duskfur. He could hear the light paw steps of Willowshine approaching, and turned to face the RiverClan she-cat.

"Back already?" Jayfeather meowed, as the gray medicine cat set herbs on the ground. She along with some warriors went to collect the remaining herbs they needed, Kestrelwing was keeping track.

Willowshine nodded, "I found some extra tansy, you never know when we might need it. Besides I doubt we'll be able to carry all the herbs, especially with so few medicine cats".

The words stung Jayfeather's pelt. He knew Willowshine didn't mean any harm or even mean Leafpool, but it still struck a nerve. He had been dreading the moment that they would leave the forest that would mean leaving his mentor behind forever. Even though with every passing day, it was more unlikely that Leafpool was still alive, Jayfeather still believed what Bluestar had told him.

His mentor's destiny was not over, not yet.

* * *

"All the Medicine Cats report to me when you are done passing out herbs" Firestar spoke to the cats, surrounding him on the tree-stump.

All the cats of all four clans had gathered to hear what their leaders had to say.

"If our Medicine Cats agree that we are all okay to go" Firestar began again, "Then we will leave at Sun-High".

Jayfeather stood outside his den, listening to the announcement. _Yeah give us all the work_, he groaned. _You don't see Lionblaeze doing anything._

The only thing the ThunderClan deputy had been doing since he came back, was lounging around with Icestorm. Even at this vary moment when Firestar was speaking, the two were sharing tongues outside the warriors den. Spare me from gagging, Jayfeather shook his head, as the leaders ended the meeting.

"We should pass the herbs out to the elders" a voice meowed from behind him.

Willowshine padded up, setting down a leaf packed full of various herbs. The smell of catmint hit his nose; Jayfeather's mouth began to water as he imagined chewing on the luscious herbs.

"Do you want to take the nursery or the elders den?" the pale gray she-cat meowed, looking at the ThunderClan Medicine Cat.

"Elders!" Jayfeather burst out, there was no way he was trying to get all the kits to eat the traveling herbs,_ and I'd probably end up killing them._

"Okay, Flamestone and Kestrelwing took the warriors den. When your finished meet me near the tree stump, its almost Sun-High" Willowshine sighed, turning to leave.

_Someone's bossy today, aren't we?_ Jayfeather shook his head, as the leaf Willowshine had left, crumpled lightly in his jaws.

It would be an easy job; there weren't that many elders since the fire, especially RiverClan, who had only one. Pushing his way past the brambles, Jayfeather entered the spacey den. The scent of ShadowClan was the strongest, coming from Cedarheart and Tallpoppy, who were in the corner sharing tongues.

"Good Morning Jayfeather" a familiar voice came from the side. Brambleclaw lay on the ground next to a WindClan elder, Morningflower.

"How's your leg?" Jayfeather asked, concerned for his uncle. If the leg still hurt when the tabby walked, then it would be a hard journey for him.

"Its fine" Brambleclaw meowed, shaking his back limp. "Just a little stiff that's all".

The wound had healed on the outside, but the inside, Jayfeather suspected that Brambleclaw had torn his muscle.

"Honestly I'm fine" he meowed; "Take care of these old badgers" Brambleclaw chuckled as he gave Morningflower a look.

"I may be the oldest cat in the forest" the tortoiseshell she-cat growled, "But I still know how to use these" she held up a paw, full of sharp claws.

Brambleclaw chuckled, thinking the old queen was joking, but the look that was on her face, made the tom step back. Jayfeather rolled his eyes; Elders are no better than kits!

"What horrid fox-dung do we have to eat now?" Tallpoppy groaned beside Cedarheart, who was sleeping noisily.

"Just some traveling herbs" Jayfeather hissed, "They don't taste that bad".

The ShadowClan cat rolled her eyes, and lapped up the leaves as quickly as she could, as Jayfeather laid them at her paws.

"Don't wake him," she growled to Jayfeather, pointing to Cedarheart. "He had a rough night, and if we have to make this wretched journey, then he needs sleep".

_Wretched Journey? What other choice do you have? Live in a Scorched camp full of rotting bodies! I think not!_

Ad least that's what Jayfeather wanted to tell her, but decided it was for his best interest to do otherwise.

"Make sure Cedarheart eats them when he wakes up" Jayfeather told the elder, setting a leaf full of herbs down by the sleeping gray cat. Tallpoppy muttered something that Jayfeather couldn't hear, but assumed it was a curse word. Next he laid out the assorted leaves to Brambleclaw and Morningflower, who had no problem or retort to throw at him.

And finally, the snoring of the pudgy tabby that was Heavystep, was coming from the back of the den. Padding over to the elder, Jayfeather prodded him in the side.

"No don't take my rabbit away!" Heavystep pleaded, moving in his sleep.

"I'm not taking your rabbit away you mouse-brain! Wake up so you can take your herbs" he hissed impatiently.

Moving around groggily, the tabby opened his old amber eyes.

"Did you bring fresh-kill?" he mumbled, looking longingly at Jayfeather, as if he were a piece of prey. Couldn't he think of anything else for just once, other than food?

"No I don't have any fresh-kill, but I have traveling herbs for you" Jayfeather pushed the leaf forward.

"Oh..." the elder lowered his gaze, disappointment flooding across his face.

Ever since Reedwhisker had died, the elder had taken it really hard. Reedwhisker and him had become best friends, they were the only elders in RiverClan.

"I'll tell you what" Jayfeather gave in, "If you eat the herbs, then I'll get one of the apprentices to bring you all something to eat before we go".

Immediately Heavystep's face brightened, and he quickly leaned forward to lap up the herbs, they were gone within seconds.

_He must really want that food,_ Jayfeather laughed silently, elders really were just like kits. "Someone should be back here soon" he spoke to all the elders, making his way over to Brambleclaw. "I'm going to give you a poppy seed, it might make you slightly tired. But it should help your leg on the journey" Jayfeather meowed, taking a tiny seed out of the leaf and setting it down by Brambleclaw. It was important that the former deputy was active.

He nodded thankfully, "Thank you Jayfeather. I'm sure I'll be fine, Squirrelflight and Sunpaw said they would help me".

Jayfeather nodded, before turning to leave the den, and was greeted by a loud crackle of thunder. But he was also greeted by the feeling of many cats surrounding him. And Jayfeather soon found out why.

"If everyone is ready" a voice boomed, belonging to Firestar. Willowshine was in the front, and nodded to the leader.

_"Then we will leave shortly, and begin the journey to our new home"._


	10. Chapter 8: Unknown Path

***~Heres the new update, so what do you guys think of Iris and Azure? Please review, I would love to update soon! My Birthday is on Tuesday YAY!~***

**Thanks!**

**~Leo~**

**

* * *

  
**

**CHAPTER 8**

_Pelts moved ahead, _as the four clans poured out of WindClan camp. Burningpaw felt a surge of energy, this was it! The beginning of the journey to their new home. There was only one last thing he had to do, go get Midnight and the fox cubs from behind the leaders den. He was so excited to show Rust and Ginger the different parts of the forest! Dashing over to the temporary den, he excitedly pushed past the brambles that guarded the nest.

But before he could enter, Midnight pushed him out.

"Hey what are you doing?" he meowed confused, "I wan't to see the cubs!".

The badger pushed him out, until they were a few tail-lengths away.

"Accident happen young one, no go in there" she spoke sadly, shaking her head.

"What kind of accident?" he asked, _what could have happened? _ Burningpaw didn't know, but something if something happened to the cubs, he had to get in there! Pushing past the badger, he pushed the brambles away once more, and entered the den. Strong scents filled his nose, the strongest one being blood.

_No! _His heart stopped, as a puddle of blood lay in front of him, Rust and Ginger were dead.

How could this have happened? Who would have killed two innocent fox cubs? After all he did to try and save them, it only took a moment for them to be taken away.

"Sorry I am" Midnight's voice came from behind, "Cubs go swiftly though, with Anscestors they are."

Burningpaw was lost for words, it felt like a rock was jammed to the bottom of his throat.

"Who...Who did this?" he managed to rasp, his eyes glued on the small blood covered bodies only a tail-length away.

The badger edged forward, "Go to eat only while ago, Midnight come back, find cubs dead" her eyes were saddened as she closed the small cubs eye lids.

"What's going on? Burningpaw we have to go!" the voice of his brother came from outside. The ThunderClan deputy entered, and gasped as he saw the site. "What happened?" Lionblaze demanded, looking at the badger and the apprentice.

"Someone murdered them that's what!" he hissed, "And whoever did this, I'll get revenge for them!".

And that he would. Someone wasn't just going to kill innocent cubs, it didn't matter what their species was, it was murder.

"I'm sorry Burningpaw. Believe me I am" the golden tom stepped forward, "But we have to go, and with you leg still hurting we need a head start".

Lionblaze exited, along with Midnight, who gave him a pat with her tail.

_Whoever did this, I'll find them and get revenge. _

* * *

Another rumble of Thunder came from above, as the group of forest cats made their way past the lake. There was no rain, but the sky was overcast, preparing to unleash its fury yet again. Burningpaw stood on a hill, they were past twoleg place, and were pausing to let the queens and elders rest. Pretty soon, this would be the farthest he would have gone from home, he was leaving his life behind. _But this is a good thing, _he thought. _If the clans had staid here, then surely we would have all died from starvation. _

"Are you okay?" a sweet sounding voice echoed from behind him.

Silverpaw stood, her bright gray pelt beaming in the little light that the clouds shedded from above. The tiny scarlet patches that covered her pelt were shining as well, the young apprentice looked stunning.

"I'm fine" he answered, avoiding her silver gaze.

The she-cat stepped forward, and laid her tail gently on his ginger shoulder.

"I'm sorry about the fox cubs. Really I am, even though they were foxes, they didn't deserve that" she mewed sadly.

He knew Silverpaw was just trying to help him, but Burningpaw didn't feel life talking right now. "I'm fine honestly, I'd just like to be alone right now, if thats okay with you" he meowed, trying not to sound harsh.

Silverpaw nodded, and give him a wave with her tail, before turning to talk with Robinpaw. Burningpaw watched her leave, sorrow filled his heart, he would have liked to speak with her at another time.

The queens were resting on a patch of grass, the kits playing happily around them. Sandstorm and Ferncloud, who were still both expecting kits, were the most tired out. Especially Sandstorm looked tired, she was one of the oldest cats in the clan, _It must be hard to almost be an elder, but have to care for your unborn kits._ It still seemed a bit weird to him, that Sandstorm was carrying his unborn aunts or uncles.

Another bolt of lightning shot across the ashen sky, as Firestar called for the clans to continue on. The queens and various other warriors picked up their kits, and followed their clans.

Burningpaw gave one last look to his home, before turning and following the other cats, into the unknown.

* * *

Raindrops pattered the soft earth, making small indents in the brown mud. The grass was slippery and wet with rain, making it hard to walk on. The clans traveled slowly through the storm, leaving the horse-place far behind.

Burningpaw walked next to his sister, who had a huge smile on her face.

"What are you so happy about?" he meowed, giving her an annoyed look.

Sunpaw shivered from the cold, "Aren't you excited!? We're going into unknown territory! Perhaps no cats have even been there before!" her golden face was smiling from curiosity.

_If only you knew, _he sighed, wishing that he could at least tell Sunpaw of what StarClan had showed him. They were traveling to the Tribe Of Burning Flames territory, well their old territory.

"Well we aren't just traveling through meadows and grassland" he hissed, "This is going to be a hard journey, and we have to keep the elders and kits healthy".

Sunpaw groaned, "Why do you always have to ruin my fun? Come on Burningpaw its an adventure!" she batted her brother's ears.

He ducked away, still not looking happy. Burningpaw didn't care what Sunpaw said, this was going to be difficult, only he and Midnight knew the path to their new home.

"You two want some fresh-kill?" Birchfall padded up beside the two apprentices, carrying a mouse in his jaws.

"Sure!" Sunpaw leaped forward, grabbing the mouse and running to the front of the group.

"She acts like there's been no fresh-kill in a moon" Birchfall chuckled, as his mate Whitewing brushed up against his side.

Her green eyes looked to Burningpaw with a nod, "Do either of you know where Thistlepaw is? I couldn't find him" Whitewing meowed, trying to peer into the group of traveling cats.

Burningpaw flicked his tail to the front, where Firestar and his deputy padded.

"I think Lionblaze is watching him" he meowed to the she-cat, "Do you want me to go get him?".

The two parents had been quite protective of their lone kit, ever since Gingerpaw and Larchpaw had died. A lot of death had come to Birchfall's family lately. First his brother Spiderleg, then his two kits, and then his father Dustpelt!

"No I'm just going to walk with him, but thanks" Whitewing mewed, brushing past the two, to go find her son.

The golden-brown tabby traveled next to the apprentice, setting his eyes on the unknown ahead.

"I wonder where we're going" Birchfall meowed, "It looks like we're heading in the direction we came from. This is the path we took from the old forest".

Burningpaw perked his ears, why would Midnight be leading them to the place that they fled from last time? It didn't make sense.

"I'll talk to you later" he meowed to the older warrior, giving him a nod of goodbye.

Birchfall grunted, while he wove through the different cats of the four traveling clans. Images popped into his head, of what Rock had showed him. The beautiful sapphire waterfall that poured into a pool, the sun drenched cliffs that stood tall, and finally the golden sand that blew through the dessert. _Somewhere on our journey, we'll encounter those places, I just hope I know how to find them. _

The badger was lumbering beside his sister Hollyleaf, who was chatting with the gray and white tom, Mousewhisker. The two cats had become quite close after the battle with DawnClan, did Hollyleaf actually like someone?

"Midnight?" he mewed, approaching the black and white animal. She turned her beady eyes, and smiled when she identified who it was.

"Hello young apprentice" she grunted, "Holding up you are?" she asked, sympathy in her small black eyes.

Midnight was speaking of Rust and Ginger, _why couldn't they just leave it alone?_

"I'm fine Midnight" he spoke quickly, "But I wanted to speak with you about something" Burningpaw gave a look to Hollyleaf, who was still close by.

The badger seemed to understand, and held back, letting the cats pass her by. Once they were by themselves, she turned to the apprentice and nodded for him to continue.

"I was just wondering where we're going, Birchfall said this was the way back to the old forest. Is that where we're going?".

He waited a moment, as the badger thought.

She finally rose her head to speak, "Cliffs you see?" she asked, nodding.

He twitched his whiskers, "Yeah, and they reflected golden sunlight".

"Cliffs are home for Midnight" she spoke, smiling.

"Home? You mean you live near the cliffs?" so this all made sense! Rock showed him the cliffs, because Midnight would know where to go!

"Yes, Ocean I live by. Many cliffs near, home beneath large cliff" she spoke, reminicing of her home.

"What's an Ocean?" Burningpaw meowed, as the two walked behind a ShadowClan apprentice.

"Ocean big water, full of fish. Salty it taste, and danger inside" she shuttered, as if the danger she was talking about, was right in front of her.

_What kind of danger could scare a badger? _Burningpaw wondered, Midnight seemed as if she could take care of herself.

"No talk now" Midnight growled, "Concentrate we must, Ocean long way from forest. Mountains we must cross to find Sun-Drown place. Tribe of Rushing Water live high up, help us they will".

_The Mountains! That's what Rock told me about, Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw crossed them to find the lake home._

"But we can't live near the ocean can we? We have to cross through the dessert to get to the Tribe of Burning Flames territory, right?.

It would be a long journey, much longer than the journey to the lake home. First they would have to cross through the mountains, then travel to the sun-drown place. And finally cross through a dessert, that was StarClan only knows how long!

"Dessert not far from home. But cats no know how to get there. Across from forest, path lay to get to Dessert, but only Midnight know where is".

The badger nodded with certainty, Burningpaw felt safe knowing that Midnight would be guiding them.

"But future far from now" she growled, "Focus on mountains we must, far away they are".

The badger gave a look to Burningpaw, before padding ahead to speak with Willowshine.

This all was so confusing. If Midnight already knew everything he did? What part did Burningpaw play in all this? A rustle in a bush behind him, made Burningpaw jump in fright.

"Whose there?" the sound had surprised him so much, Burningpaw practically leapt two fox-lengths away. A moment passed, until he built up enough courage to step forward and investigate the noise. It came from a bramble bush that sat beside a willow tree.

Rain batted at his pelt, as Burningpaw carefully outstretched a paw, and pulled the bramble aside. In front, a gray and white she-cat stood, her fur sticking out at all ends in fury.

"Who are you?" he hissed back, his fur bristling. The she-cat looked from side to side, as if expecting more cats to attack her.

"Please don't hurt me" she begged, cowering back against the willow tree.

"Don't worry" he meowed, "I won't hurt you".

Burningpaw advanced, and stepped gingerly towards her. Another rustle came from this time behind Burningpaw, and three cats stood looking at him.

Lionblaze, Cloudtail and surprisingly Daisy stood their, looking at the cat.

"Floss!" Daisy exclaimed, running past the apprentice, and nuzzling the she-cat.

"Floss?" Cloudtail meowed, "Is this the cat you lived in the barn with? The one whose kits were taken away by the twolegs".

Daisy nodded, "I can't believe you're here! Why did you leave the barn?" the cream furred she-cat was beaming from happiness.

Floss looked more comfortable now that her friend was here, and shuffled her paws.

"Daisy, its Smoky" she mewed quietly, "Awhile back he started getting sick, and stopped eating. I tried to do as much as I could, but one day the Nofurs came and poked him with a stick. I'm sorry, he's dead".

The queen gasped from shock, as she stared at her friend in disbelief.

Burningpaw was confused, _who was Smoky?_ He had known that Daisy and her kits came from the horseplace, but never heard of either Floss or Smoky.

"But why did you leave?" Daisy croaked, "Did the Nofurs try and hurt you too?" she asked, looking at Floss in disbelief.

"No" the gray and white cat answered, "They tried to take my kits from me, so I attacked them and ran".

"Kits?" Cloudtail repeated, "You have kits?".

She nodded, and revealed a flower patch that lay behind her. Pulling the flowers behind, two kits lay their, almost identical.

"This Is Iris and Azure" she meowed happily, motioning for the two dark gray kits to come forward.

Burningpaw gasped, the kits were a color he had never seen before. They were a dark gray, but their fur had a bluish tint along with a silver muzzle on each of them.

"What's an Azure?" Cloudtail meowed, looking at the queen curiously.

"It's a color you mouse-brain, like blue" Daisy chuckled batting his ears. But the queen soon stopped and bent down to the kits, and licked both of their heads.

"Do you think we could stay with you?" she asked to Lionblaze, probably realizing he was the one in charge."I have no where else to go, and my kits won't survive if I bring them back! I saw you guys leaving, I want to go!".

Lionblaze held the loners gaze, "It's fine with me, but we'll have to ask Firestar. You may come with us for now".

Daisy beamed along with Floss, as they turned to leave with the others.

But the one kit, Iris, turned to Burningpaw. Her beautiful amethyst eyes gazed mysteriously into his amber ones, looking like bright stones.

The other kit Azure had unusually blue eyes also, they looked like crystals. But an unusual feeling engulfed him, as the kit didn't break her stare.

A chill ran across his pelt, _there was something about these kits, and Burningpaw didn't like it._


	11. Chapter 9: Startling Secrets

***~Hey heres the new chapter, sorry it took me so long. Lots of secrets are revealed, and more to come in the next chapters! Probably update on Friday, so please review!~***

**Thanks!**

**~Leo**

**

* * *

  
**

**CHAPTER 9**

The air was fresh and warm, as shards of light peaked through the clouds that hung over Lionblaze's golden head. For once it wasn't raining, only white clouds lay above. Firestar padded ahead, leading the group with the other leaders. Cats poured through the forest, all in a single file line. Queens rushed to carry their kits, and make sure no one stepped on them. Apprentices scattered off to the side, fighting with each other playfully. He noticed Burningpaw wasn't with them, his cousin was probably off talking with Midnight.

It was a bit of a shock to know that the power of three wasn't the only power in the forest. The Fourth Apprentice was to guide all the clans to a new home, and that was Burningpaw. Knowing full well that they had to leave, Lionblaze was still wary of going somewhere none of the clans had ever been. And his cousin who was only ten-moons old was supposed to lead StarClan only knows how many cats, all across the land?

Hollyleaf appeared beside him, her green eyes set on his pelt.

"What's wrong? You look like an adder is crawling in your pelt!" the black she-cat chuckled.

"Nothings wrong" Lionblaze answered quickly, "Just trying to focus on where we're going".

His sister rolled her green eyes, while she pushed him with her paw.

"You need to lighten up" Hollyleaf meowed, "Just because you're deputy, doesn't mean you have to be stuck up and boring".

_Yeah, you should be talking,_ Hollyleaf was the one who was always obsessed with the warrior code. It was up until a few days ago, that Hollyleaf acted like she were deputy instead of him. His sister had been acting differently though, ever since the attack from DawnClan. She was acting rather nice, something different than her usual self.

"I'm not boring" he hissed back, batting her head with his tail.

"Well than stop acting like it!" she laughed, "Come on, lets go find Jayfeather" Hollyleaf ran past him, up to where the medicine cat's were traveling.

Groaning, Lionblaze followed, pushing carefully passed a ShadowClan queen. The cats were traveling swiftly for now, only a few elders were lagging behind.

"Jayfeather!" Hollyleaf called to the dark gray body of their brother.

He was walking next to Gustpaw, who was chatting loudly into his ear.

"I'm blind Gustpaw, not deaf!" he scolded the apprentice, who didn't take notice, but kept on talking anyway.

Hollyleaf walked over to her brother, who probably sensed her before she even came.

Lionblaze followed, and give a slight nod to the RiverClan deputy, Rainstorm who was walking beside the medicine cats.

"Gustpaw I have a great idea" Jayfeather meowed, faking excitement.

The small apprentice looked up happily.

"Why don't you go and find Willowshine, and ask her all these questions about herbs that you have" he smiled, motioning for the apprentice, to go find the RiverClan cat.

His face brightened, "Thanks Jayfeather, see you later!" the small tom raced forward, and fell into Willowshine.

"Not if someone kills you first" Jayfeather mumbled, shaking his head.

"Jayfeather!" Hollyleaf scolded her brother, "How could you say such a thing?".

Turning to face his sister, Jayfeather snorted. "You'd want to kill him too, all he does is talk. He's almost as bad as Emberkit" he flicked his tail to the tiny gray she-kit who was terrorizing her father, Thornclaw.

"He's just a little enthusiastic that's all" Lionblaze put in, "I'm sure he'll make a great medicine cat someday".

Jayfeather muttered something, he couldn't quite hear, but continued to walk next to his siblings.

A cool breeze brought different scents blowing in their direction, they smelled like cool water, and smooth stone.

"We're nearing the mountains" Jayfeather announced, but Lionblaze already knew that.

He remembered the smells of the mountain, from when he and his kin traveled to the tribe of rushing water, so many moons ago. Hopefully the tribe would help them for a short time, by the time they reached their home, the clans would need a rest.

"Do you think everyone will make it okay?" the black pelt of Hollyleaf looked at her brother, concern in her green eyes.

"I don't know, but we'll find out soon. The elders seem to be moving fine, and the kits will make it, if no one steps on them".

Lionblaze shook his head, Jayfeather always had some sarcastic comment to make, but thats just who he is.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Jayfeather meowed, giving Hollyleaf a suspicious look.

She flashed Lionblaze a worried glance, "How did you know I wanted to talk about something?".

The ThunderClan medicine cat didn't even have to say anything, his facial expression said it all. Jayfeather could sense what other people were thinking, sometimes it could get really annoying.

"Well" the black she-cat began, "I just thought of something while I was talking with Sorreltail" Hollyleaf meowed, giving the tortoiseshell she-cat a glance.

"Well are you going to tell us? Or just gossip with more she-cats?" Jayfeather growled, starting to get even more annoyed, if that was possible.

Hollyleaf sighed, and turned closer into her brothers.

"I think I know who our father is!" she finally meowed quietly, careful not to let anyone here.

Immediately Lionblaze's head shot up, how could she know who our father is?

"What are you talking about? How could you know who he is, when Leafpool isn't here?" Jayfeather meowed inquisitively, his eyes curious.

A smile crept across Hollyleaf's face, probably because now she had their attention.

"Well, anyway I was talking with Sorreltail, and she was telling me about Cinderpelt. And I guess when she gave birth, Cinderpelt had to protect the kits, because Leafpool was off with a tom!".

Lionblaze gasped, could it be possible that after all this time, they would finally know who their father was?

"Who was it?" he asked quickly, wanting to know now more than ever.

But before Hollyleaf could answer, Jayfeather quickly put in.

"It's Crowfeather!" he meowed, finally realizing something. 

_Crowfeather? But he's from WindClan! I thought it may have been a loner, or maybe someone from ThunderClan._

"How did you know!?" Hollyleaf looked totally taken aback, Lionblaze chuckled, he had taken their sisters moment of fame.

The gray medicine cat looked excited.

"Think about it Hollyleaf! Do any of us even look like Leafpool?" he twitched his whiskers, "I'm a dark gray, you're black which is related to gray. And Lionblaze" Jayfeather paused, "Well I guess golden can come from light brown".

The medicine cat shot a weird glance at his brother, did he know something Lionblaze didn't? This all made sense now! How Breezepelt knew about the three, and his obsession with him and his siblings. And how Crowfeather was so hard on his son, it was because he reminded him of Leafpool! But something puzzled Lionblaze, he looked nothing like either of his parents, not even a little. Sure the gold could have come from Firestar who had a ginger pelt, but would it really skip a generation?

"So this is it!" Hollyleaf meowed happily, "We finally know where we came from!" her black pelt bristled from excitement.

But a rustle behind him, made all three turn around. Their stood Foxcatcher, glaring at Hollyleaf in disbelief.

The red cat stepped forward, and walked to Lionblaze's sister.

_"Is their something you'd like to tell me Hollyleaf?". _


	12. Chapter 10: Revelation

***~Okay heres Chapter 10! Its kinda long, but gets to the point. I don't know when I'll update next, I'm leaving for pittsburgh tommorow and wont be back until Thursday. But I promise I will update as soon as possible.!*~**

**Thanks!**

**~Leo~**

**

* * *

  
**

**CHAPTER 10**

Hollyleaf's feet felt as if they were frozen to the ground. Her pelt was hot from sure stupidity, she should have made sure no one was listening!

"Well?" the red furred tom asked once more, approaching the she-cat.

He had heard everything, about Leafpool and Crowfeather being their parents. How were they going to get out of this? Her mouth was dry, and she could barely speak.

Foxcatcher looked at her, as if he already knew what they meant.

"I thought Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw were your parents" he hissed to the three, appearing a bit confused.

Her two brothers exchanged a quick glance, while Jayfeather stepped forward.

"So who do you think our real parents are?" he raised his ears, questioning how much the younger tom really knew.

Hollyleaf held her breath, _did Foxcatcher really hear everything?_

"You said Leafpool and that WindClan cat Crowfeather were!" the cat stated, "See I heard everything!".

_Oh great, now what are we going to do?_ But just as she was thinking, Hollyleaf looked to Jayfeather, he was chuckling!

"What's so funny?" Foxcatcher hissed, looking uncertainly at his medicine cat.

Once the dark gray form of her brother calmed himself, he spoke.

"So let me get this straight" Jayfeather meowed, "You think that the Medicine Cat of ThunderClan, daughter of Firestar, would get pregnant by some mangy WindClan tom?" he chuckled once more. "Really Foxcatcher, I thought you were at least a little brighter than that".

So Jayfeather was going to play dumb, it did seem sort of outrageous to believe that story, but it was true. Now her former den-mate looked uncertain as he gazed nervously back and forth.

"Are your four coming, or are you just going to make camp here?" the voice of Brightheart came from behind Lionblaze.

The ginger and white she-cat stood looking at them with her good eye.

"We're coming" Lionblaze meowed, motioning for them to follow.

The clans were far up ahead, but the elders and queens were still rather close by.

Hollyleaf breathed a sigh of relief, for the moment Foxcatcher was distracted. Lionblaze walked next to her, rubbing his golden pelt against her black one, trying to calm her down. But Hollyleaf didn't need calming down, that stupid tom had the nerve to intrude on her conversation. She should throw him off a cliff.

"We're nearing the base of the mountains" Jayfeather meowed, "We should be their by Sun-High tommorow".

The mountains were only the beginning of the journey, but hopefully they could at least stay with the tribe, to gather energy. She had almost forgotten about her apprentice, Coalpaw. The two had no formal greeting of mentor and apprentice, they hadn't had time. But Firestar had given her an apprentice, and if they were to survive this long journey, she needed to train him.

"I'm going to find Coalpaw" she announced, giving Brightheart and her brothers a curt nod, while casting a glare at Foxcatcher. Feeling the stone beneath her feet reminded Hollyleaf of the cave floor, the tribe of rushing waters camp. It was an amazing place with a huge waterfall not to far away.

In the far distance, beyond the thin layers of fog that still covered the lower part of the sky, she could just make out shadowy peaks. Were those the mountains?

"Hi!" a voice jarred her backwards, the high pitched squeal made her tail puff out. A tiny dark brown tom stood their, his long tail wagging happily.

It was Eaglekit, Breezepelt and Heathertail's kit.

"Hi Eaglekit" she meowed, already knowing the kit would say no more than hi.

"Hi!" he mewed again, his golden eyes fixated on Hollyleaf.

So this was Breezepelt's kit, it still disturbed Hollyleaf that the always snobby and bossy Breezepelt was a father. Then it hit her. If Crowfeather was in fact the father of Leafpool's kits, then that would make Breezepelt her brother! It all made sense, Breezepelt was black just as she was. But the question had to come up, were they just half-siblings, or siblings?

"You play?" Eaglekit mewed, jumping up into the air.

_So he can talk! _Hollyleaf knew that he had to know more than just one word, he was almost three moons old!

"Nows not a good time Eaglekit" she told him gingerly, "Coalpaw and I have to train, how about later?".

The tiny kit nodded, still having a big smile spread across his face.

"Okay" he mewled loudly, "Play later Holly".

And with that, Eaglekit dashed off to where the other kits were gathered, they could probably make a whole clan out of them.

ThunderClan had been having an unusual number of kits lately, everyone seemed to have love fever.

Coalpaw was talking with a few other apprentices, one she recognized as Beetlepaw of RiverClan.

"Beetlepaw!" Hollyleaf ran to her friends side.

The plump tom turned, and his brown eyes brightened as he saw her face.

"That's not my name" he meowed happily, "I'm Beetlepelt now!".

"Congratulations!" Hollyleaf was overjoyed for the former apprentice, his warrior name was long overdue.

"Thanks, Mistystar had the ceremony last night. I hope StarClan heard her though" Beetlepelt sighed, "Do you think they did?".

Hollyleaf thought for a moment. When they traveled through the mountains last time, their was no communication with StarClan, but Hollyleaf had a feeling they were still there.

"I would think so" she answered the tom, "StarClan are all around us at night, just look to the stars".

Beetlepelt rose his head to look at the cloud darkened sky, as if the stars were glowing behind its cover.

"Hollyleaf can we train?" Coalpaw was running towards his mentor, hopefulness in his gray eyes.

"That's what I was coming to get you for" she meowed to her apprentice, it felt so weird, she actually was a mentor! This meant that she was only one step closer to being leader, she had to do the best job possible on training Coalpaw.

"I'll see you later Beetlelpelt, maybe after im done we can hunt" Hollyleaf nodded to the warrior, who nodded in return.

Turning around, Hollyleaf was faced with huge round eyes staring straight at her.

Coalpaw looked as if he were ready to jump out of his pelt, "Let's go, the clans are resting for now! We can train behind this briar patch I found, come on!".

The young tom raced off into the woodland that surrounded them, and Hollyleaf followed reluctantly.

A fresh smell blew through the air, carrying with it the scent of water. Their was a river not to far away, she could hear the faint sound of rushing water. They were getting quite close to the mountains, Hollyleaf remembered the icy coldness of the river they had to cross when they first visited the tribe.

"Are you coming?" Coalpaw hissed back, he was a few tail lengths ahead, twitching his tail for Hollyleaf to follow.

_And I thought I was the mentor, _Hollyleaf sighed, as she walked over to the patch.

Coalpaw stood waiting, his tail pressed flat to the ground.

"Okay lets begin" she meowed, Coalpaw needed to learn the basics of fighting if was ever to be a warrior of ThunderClan.

"I'm going to teach you a move that Brackenfur taught me" Hollyleaf stepped forward and motioned for Coalpaw to step forward.

"I want you to attack me" Hollyleaf instructed, nodding for apprentice to do so.

Coalpaw narrowed his gray eyes, and in only a matter of moments, sprung his strong black legs. He launched into the air, and came barreling down into Hollyleaf's direction.

But she quickly dropped to the ground and as Coalpaw soured over her, she skidded under his small body, and appeared behind him. Falling to the ground, Coalpaw looked shocked.

"How did you do that!?" the apprentice meowed in disbelief.

Hollyleaf smiled, she knew that would wow Coalpaw, it had done the same thing to her when Brackenfur taught it. She wished her mentor was still here today, to be with his mate, kits and former apprentice.

"You see Coalpaw" Hollyleaf meowed, "You have to wait until your opponent is just about to hit you, then duck underneath them. Usually I would attack them after that, but I wanted to show you the move first".

The gray apprentice gazed at his mentor, "Let me try it!" he insisted.

Hollyleaf nodded her black head, and dropped to the bracken covered floor. She dug her claws into the ground, preparing to jump at any second.

Coalpaw seemed confident that he could perform the move.

"Ready?" Hollyleaf asked with a meow.

The black tom nodded, and narrowed his dark gray eyes.

_Lets see how good my apprentice is,_ Hollyleaf thought, and with that she launched herself into the air. She took no time in throwing herself at Coalpaw, and aimed right at him.

But just seconds before she hit, the black tom ducked beneath her and wove past Hollyleaf. She hit the ground, but managed to press her paws on the ground and broke her fall.

"Great job" Hollyleaf praised her apprentice, sneezing as dust filled the air. Surprisingly the apprentice accomplished the move on his first try, it was a hard move for even her to learn.

"I did it!" Coalpaw exclaimed, happiness flooding across his face.

_Looks like he'll be a great warrior after all,_ Hollyleaf smiled as she gave her apprentice a lick of praise.

"That's enough for today, how about we go back to the group, it looks like we'll be leaving soon" Hollyleaf instructed, heading out of the briar patch.

Coalpaw followed, and Hollyleaf felt confident that she was closer than ever to being leader of ThunderClan.

* * *

The following day, the sky was a bright blue. Filled with puffy white clouds, that cast tiny bits of shadows across the forest. The forest was breaking off into tiny woodlands, where only a few trees lay. They were almost at the mountains, and Hollyleaf couldn't wait.

She was instructed of making sure the queens and elders were making it okay, and was starting to wish she wasn't assigned this task.

"Will someone catch me a mouse?" Graymist complained from the side of the group.

The pale gray queen was making sure her three kits kept up, and was eyeing the mouse Heavystep was eating.

"You can wait" Whitewater hissed, "We ate the same amount as you did, stop complaining" the ShadowClan queen cast the RiverClan queen a dirty look.

Graymist was about to retort, when Sandstorm stepped between them.

Hollyleaf was surprised at how small the queen's belly was, certainly she should have been bigger by now. She had been carrying her kits for over a moon, her pregnancy should have started to show.

"We're going to stop soon anyway, it's almost Sun-High" Sandstorm told them calmly, "I'm sure some of the warriors will catch more than enough prey for us and our kits".

The two queens stepped back from the ginger she-cat, who slowly moved to join Ferncloud.

The queens were surrounding all the kits, who gathered in the middle. It was the best way to make sure none of them escaped or got hurt. The youngest of the kits was Graymist's litter, who had only been born a moon ago. It was probably one of the last litters RiverClan would see for awhile, seeing as how their were only two toms in their clan.

Beetlepelt and Rainstorm were the only ones left, and most of their relatives were the she-cats.

"Move Batkit!" Whitewater growled at her son. The black and white tom had stopped to fight with Tinderkit from ThunderClan.

"He called me crow-food!" the kit pleaded to his mother, casting a yellow eyed glare at Tinderkit.

"I only say the truth" the dark brown tom retorted, "And the truth is, that ShadowClan are crow-food".

"Tinderkit stop it now!" Hazeltail walked to her kits side, and pushed him forward with a paw.

Hollyleaf rolled her eyes, _this is going to be a long journey._

"He thinks he's the boss of everyone" a voice sounded from next to Hollyleaf. A dark gray she-cat stood their, her small body bristling.

Emberkit was the daughter of Hazeltail, who had always been treated badly by her brother.

"Not to mention he picks on all the other kits, he almost bit Snowkit's ear off last night!".

_Sounds like a mini Tigerstar to me, _Hollyleaf chuckled. She was only half joking, but it sounded as if Tinderkit had some anger problems.

"Hollyleaf have you seen Jayfeather?" Emberkit mewed, "I wanted to ask him something".

She turned her head to the kit, "No I haven't, but he's probably up ahead with the other Medicine Cats. Is something wrong?".

Why else would Emberkit want to see Jayfeather, was she hurt or sick?

She shook her tiny head.

"No, I just wanted to ask him something, that's all" she lowered her gaze to the ground.

Hollyleaf was about to ask what she wanted to ask, when a bolt of cream fur bolted into Emberkit.

"Juniperkit get off of me!" Emberkit batted at her cousins head. The tiny cream tom looked like a copy of his father Berrynose, and it looked as if the two shared the same personality.

"Emberkit wants to be a Medicine Cat" he laughed, "That's why she wants to talk to Jayfeather".

Hollyleaf gasped. So that was the reason Emberkit was so interested in her brother, not that she though about it, the kit had always had a fondness for him.

Batting the small kit off her, Hollyleaf helped Emberkit up.

"I can take you to Jayfeather if you want" Hollyleaf offered, hoping to cheer her up.

Emberkit rose her green eyes, "Really?".

"Of course, I'm sure Jayfeather would love to have you as an apprentice someday".

She was exagerating a bit, but surely Jayfeather couldn't decline her wanting to be his apprentice.

"But what about Leafpool? Wasn't she Medicine Cat before Jayfeather" Emberkit pointed out, "What if she's still alive".

The kit made sense, could Jayfeather take an apprentice if Leafpool was still alive out there?

"Well lets just ask him, It will be three-moons until your apprenticed anyway" Hollyleaf put her tail on the kits head.

She told Hazeltail about Emberkit, and the queen gave permission to Hollyleaf. Emberkit padded along swiftly, trying to keep up with the warrior. Hollyleaf could see the Medicine Cats ahead, they were traveling alongside the Apprentices. For some reason the cats stopped moving ahead.

"What's going on?" Emberkit asked, looking forward, concern in her eyes.

"I don't know" Hollyleaf answered honestly, something was happening.

"Stay here" she told the she-kit sternly, making sure she stood their.

As Hollyleaf pushed past the warriors, the sky darkened above. Dark clouds passed over the sky, causing Shadows to engulf everything. She could see cats gathering ahead, they were all staring at something in the middle. Hollyleaf moved between Cloudtail and Olivenose, and gasped in shock.

"Jayfeather!". Her brother was standing straight up, his sightless eyes glowing bright white.

He was staring up into the sky, and opened his mouth to speak.

_"The Path of Stars will split in two. One will lead to death, the other life. Only fire can choose to save the lives of the chosen".  
_


	13. Chapter 11: Darkening Sky

***~Hey guys, heres the update. Im on spring break yay! And i'm back from Pittsburgh. I know this chapters kinda short, but the next few chapters will have lots of action!~***

**~Thanks~**

***Leo***

**P.S- There is a poll at the bottem, please vote on who you think!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 11**

Darkness ascended onto the land. Jayfeather knew he wasn't awake, because only a few moments ago, he could see. Something happened, and whatever it was, wasn't good. He sniffed the air that surrounded him. It smelled of rock and water that reminded him of the mountains. _Where am I?_ Jayfeather thought,_ This certainly isn't StarClan_.

He didn't know how StarClan would contact him anyway, they were quite far from the lake-home now, it would be almost impossible.

"Hello Jayfeather" a voice meowed from the distance. The cats body was concealed in shadows, but Jayfeather recognized the voice from somewhere.

"Who are you?" he hissed into the darkness, trying to find out who the mysterious cat was.

As the cat moved forward, Jayfeather could now recognize the scent. It was from the Tribe Of Rushing Water.

"Its nice to see you after so long, when I last saw you, you were still a to-be" the cat meowed, stepping into the tiny shards of light that shown.

His pelt was a dark gray like Jayfeather's, but his face was wise with age.

_Stoneteller!_ It was Teller Of The Pointed Stones, he was the healer of the tribe.

"I see you recognize me now" Stoneteller meowed, a smile spreading across his aged face.

Indeed Jayfeather did, but why was the healer contacting him? And more importantly, how could Stoneteller, if he was still alive?

"Where are we, how are you talking to me now?" Jayfeather asked curiously, stepping forward so he was close to the healer.

Stoneteller smiled, "This is my ancestors territory, well a bit farther away, but I can still watch the skies here".

"Does...Does that mean you're dead?" Jayfeather stuttered with the question, it was a hard question to ask.

Stoneteller was so nice to him and his siblings when they had come here many moons ago.

"That I am" the old cat meowed, "It was not long after you and the rest of your friends left us. I was out collecting herbs with Stormfur and Brook. We were caught surprise by an Eagle, that tried to take Brook. I managed to attack it, bought it threw me over a cliff".

Jayfeather flinched, that was a horrible and painful way to go.

"Were the others fine?" he meowed, wondering if Brook or her mate were harmed.

"Don't worry, your friends are safe. And so are their kits" Stoneteller stated with a smile.

"Kits!?" Jayfeather couldn't help but say out loud. _Stormfur and Brook had kits?_

"Yes, Brook had them three-moons ago. Their names are Hawk that hunts swiftly and Light where sun shines. Both are prey-hunters".

_Thats great,_ Jayfeather thought. _Graystripe will be excited to know he's a grandfather now._ But something was troubling Jayfeather, why was Stoneteller visiting him? And why was the sky so dark? It looked as if a huge storm was about to unleash its fury onto the land.

"You seemed to have noticed something isn't right" The gray healer meowed, "And you are correct".

"What do you mean? Are the clans in danger?" Jayfeather asked, concern waving around him.

Stoneteller nodded, "Dark times are ahead, but not just for the forest clans. The Tribe is in danger of going extinct, and are getting closer and closer to it everyday".

Shocked, Jayfeather looked at the old cat, puzzled by what he said. What could be that strong to make the tribe go extinct? They were a pretty tough group of cats, even he and his siblings were a bit scared at first.

"What could do that though?" Jayfeather looked into Stonetellers dark gray eyes.

The old cats whiskers twitched, as he faced the Medicine Cat.

"As you know, when a kit is born, I am able to determine if they will be a cave-guard or prey-hunter" Stoneteller paused, as Jayfeather nodded.

"Not to long after you left, one of our mothers had a litter of kits. Two of them were cave-guards, but the third one took neither path. My ancestors are the ones that determine who the next healer is, and I only assumed if he was not to be a cave-guard or prey-hunter, then he was to be my to-be.

As he took in everything that Stoneteller was saying, something struck Jayfeather as odd. Shouldn't Stoneteller know as Healer, who his apprentice should be? He didn't seem that sure about the decision. "His name is Flare that Burns Brightly and he is now healer of the tribe" Stoneteller said with sadness, "If you can call him a healer at all".

Jayfeather tilted his head, "What do you mean by that?".

"What I mean is that cat whom I chose to be my to-be, shouldn't have been a healer!" Stonetellers pitch changed, as anger reared itself onto his face. "He's an evil cat that has no right to even be in The Tribe Of Rushing Water, let alone lead it!" he growled, continuing on. "Flare That Burns Brightly is to say the least, a bit full of himself. I taught him every herb that is in our territory, but since I died, how many patients do you think he treated?" Stoneteller asked with a growl, looking expectantly at Jayfeather.

"Umm" Jayfeather stuttered at the cats question, and only guessed to hear Stoneteller continue on. "Five?".

"No!" Stoneteller almost screamed, "Barely even one! And the only thing he did was pull a thorn out of a kits paw".

_Wow,_ Jayfeather thought, Some healer he turned out to be.

"And that's not even the worst of it!" Stoneteller shook his head in sadness, "All Flare does is sit in his cave and eat, not to mention spend all the time with the she-cats".

As the elder rambled on, Jayfeather directed his gaze to the blackened sky above his head. It had an ashen tint to it, and now that Jayfeather looked around him, so did everything else. The grass was a dark gray, and so were the trees that rested upon its surface. Even the flowers that usually had a bright tint to them were a dark ashen color. Everything seemed dead, and wherever Jayfeather was, he didn't like it.

"Stoneteller I think something's wrong" he meowed, turning to face the healer.

Jayfeather almost squeaked in surprise as the tribe cat stood barely a mouse-length from his face, staring into Jayfeather's exuberant blue eyes. The tom had no expression on his face, but it had turned even more dark as well as their surroundings.

It was a moment before the healer spoke, his voice dark and raspy.

"The Path of Stars will split in two. One will lead to death, the other life. Only fire can choose, and save the lives of the chosen".

Silence surrounded the clearing, as Jayfeather took in what the tom had just said. The voice certainly didn't sound like the normal Stoneteller did, something wasn't right. _What does that load of fox-dung mean?_

Jayfeather snorted, _It sounds like another cryptic prophecy from StarClan_.

Jayfeather waved his paw in front of the dead cats face, but still he stared off into the distance. For a moment Jayfeather could have believed that Stoneteller was indeed a stone, but then the cat blinked his eyes.

"Beware the darkness young one" he meowed, "When thunder crackles, turn to the one you trust most" He stated with certainty.

"What does that mean?" Jayfeather choked, "What does all of this mean!?".

But Stoneteller didn't answer him, he only gave a faint nod, before escaping into the darkness that engulfed them.

None of this made sense, why did Jayfeather always have to deal with these stupid prophecies. And more importantly, what did this one mean? Jayfeather tried to analyze the words Stoneteller spoke, in his mind.

_The Path Of Stars will split in two,_ that probably had something to with StarClan.

_One will lead to death, the other life,_ this one was rather easy also. Go one way, you get killed. Go the other way, you stay alive. But what kind of path did he mean?

And finally the last line was complicated, _Only Fire can choose, and save the lives of the chosen. _

Fire could mean anything, but Jayfeather's mind drifted back to when Mousefur told him tales of the early clan. The medicine cat at the time had a prophecy that said Only Fire can save the clans. And that fire turned out to be his grandfather, Firestar.

This could very well mean Firestar also, but Firestar was getting pretty old, did he still have a prophecy to fulfill?

And finally who were the chosen?

_Was whoever sent him this prophecy, speaking of the power of three?_

_

* * *

_

**POLL**

**Who do you think will turn evil in the chapters to come? (Who you vote, may very well impact the book. And who they kills. Laughs evilly)  
**

**1.) Berrynose**

**2.) Lionblaze**

**3.) Burningpaw  
**

**4.) Hollyleaf**

**5.) Jayfeather**

**6.) Cinderheart**


	14. Chapter 12: Lost Kin

***~New Chapter is up. I know this chapter is kinda boring and not much happens, but it explains something that always confused me. So please review, and thank you guys so much for your reviews last time, it meant a lot. Also check out my new story, The Fallen. I know I tend to start and stop stories a lot, but The Hidden will be posted soon, I am still writing for it. Please review!~***

**~Thanks!~**

**~Leo~**

**

* * *

  
**

**CHAPTER 12**

"Are you sure you're fine?". Hollyleaf's voice echoed in Jayfeather's ears.

"Yes Hollyleaf" he growled, starting to get fed up with his sisters concern. It was actually a surprise that she had concern, but that was just the new Hollyleaf.

"Do you want me to go get Willowshine, maybe she can give you something" the black she-cat stared at him with her bright green eyes.

"No, I swear if you bring her over" Jayfeather trailed off as he noticed Firestar was approaching.

His sister seemed to get the message, and padded away to speak with her new found friend, Mousewhisker.

"You're looking better" the leader of ThunderClan meowed, with a dip of the head.

Apparently while Jayfeather was speaking with Stoneteller, he had said the prophecy out loud, pretty much every cat heard him. Luckily most of them had brains as small as an acorn, so no one probably understood it. But after he stupidly said that, Lionblaze told him how he fainted in front of all ThunderClan.

_ I bet I'll never live that down,_ Jayfeather groaned. He had almost forgotten that Firestar was padding through the stones next to him. They had finally reached the mountains now, and everyone was feeling the pain. New-Leaf was at its fullest, the sunshine casting itself onto the now heated stones beneath Jayfeather's pads.

"How's Sandstorm doing?" Jayfeather asked, scenting that the queen was padding a few tail-lengths from her mate.

Firestar smiled, "She's doing great, when do you think the kits will come? I hope not before we get to the tribe".

"I'm sure she wont give birth anytime soon" Jayfeather assured his leader, "Shes only a moon and a half along, it will be at least one more moon until they come".

He had pretty much gotten over the fact that his aunts and uncles were still unborn, it was quite an age difference. The other expecting queen of ThunderClan, Ferncloud, was closer to giving birth than his grandmother. This would most likely be Ferncloud's last litter, unless she got a new mate, which probably wouldn't happen. It wouldn't be good if Ferncloud's kits came before they reached the tribe, newborn kits couldn't travel for at least a quarter moon, and even then it wasn't safe.

"So do you think she's still alive?" Firestar's voice brought Jayfeather out of his thoughts.

He tilted his head, "Think whose still alive?".

"Leafpool" Firestar meowed, his voice raspy, "Do you think she's alive?".

Caught off guard by the question, Jayfeather could only say what he thought was true.

"I think if she were dead" he began, "Then we would have felt something. I haven't, have you?" he turned his head to face Firestar.

"No I haven't" Firestar confessed, "But it just doesn't make sense. If Leafpool survived the fire, then where is she? Wouldn't she have come back to the clans?".

"Maybe she thought we all died" Jayfeather answered quickly, "You saw ThunderClan camp, did it look like their could have been any survivors?" he gazed sightlessly into his grandfather's light green eyes. He could sense sadness waving off of Firestar, and he knew this had pained him to watch their home burn down.

Before Firestar could reply though, a sound could be heard up ahead. Above Jayfeather, a loud tumbling noise was approaching. Jayfeather could sense it before it came, a large boulder was falling down.

He pulled Firestar out of the way, and darted to the side of the rocky ledge. One cat let out a screech of alarm, and warned the rest of the clans, who all darted in different directions. The rock was huge, and could have easily killed two or three cats with its weight alone. It crashed only tail-lengths away from Jayfeather's face, and he listened in horror as one cat let out a wail before falling off the cliff.

His mind raced in all directions, What if it was Hollyleaf, or Lionblaze who died? What if it was Cinderheart! As the scene died down, the leader of WindClan stepped out from her hiding spot.

"Is everyone alright?" She meowed down the mountain, scanning with her ashen eyes for any signs of injury. Fear-scent had engulfed the area, and Jayfeather could barely even smell Firestar, who was standing right next to him.

"No!" a RiverClan she-cat shrieked, "Rainstorm was the last tom, we're all doomed!".

Jayfeather took in a shocked breath of air, so it was the RiverClan deputy who had died?

"Stop your wailing Mallowfern" the RiverClan queen Graymist hissed. "This is obviously a sign from StarClan, that they want RiverClan out of the clans. The only way to do that, is to kill all the males".

Cats gasped around the rocky clearing, but Jayfeather only rolled his eyes. StarClan do not have a part in this you mouse-brain, he snapped, They can't even walk these skies.

"We still have one tom left!" Minnowtail mewed, pointing her tail to a hefty brown furred tom, who was staring horrified at his clan.

"Oh please" Graymist snorted, "Beetlepelts related to pretty much every she-cat in the clan, except Mistystar. And I don't think she can very well take a mate".

"Well we don't have much of a choice do we?" a lean dark brown she-cat meowed, "If we don't re-populate the clan, we'll a die out!".

"Silence Duskfur!" the leader of RiverClan hissed to her warrior, "We will not have RiverClan's private matters displayed in front of the other clans like this."

Duskfur bowed her head to Mistystar, and joined the rest of the shocked RiverClan warriors.

"I'm sorry" Ashstar meowed to Mistystar, "Rainstorm was a noble cat, but we need to continue on. If we don't get off this ledge by Nightfall, then we wont be able to see anything".

Cats began moving forward, as RiverClan said goodbye to their lost deputy. Jayfeather's feet were still frozen to the ground, it happened so fast, just moments ago Rainstorm was still alive. That could have easily been a ThunderClan cat, Jayfeather didn't even want to imagine if it was one. Cats streamed past him, and Jayfeather stood his ground for some unknown reason, he could sense Mistystar was still near, staring down at the cliffs below. Sorrow was radiating from the older she-cats pelt, Rainstorm's death had effected her greatly.

"Are you okay?" he spoke gingerly, being careful not to sound outspoken.

Mistystar looked up, and sighed gratefully when she noticed who was there.

"Oh Jayfeather" she confessed, "I don't know how much more of this I can take" Mistystar was starting to whimper.

"What do you mean?" Jayfeather meowed, wondering what the leader meant by this.

Jayfeather could clearly picture an image in his head, of Mistystar's crystal blue eyes staring out at the vast landscape.

"He was my son you know" she finally spoke, sorrow in her voice.

"You're son!?" Jayfeather burst out, unable to control the outburst.

_I didn't even know Mistystar had kits,_ Jayfeather shook his head in confusion.

"Yes, a shock I know" she meowed truthfully, "Many don't know I even have kits, even some of RiverClan don't know who their mother is".

"But why keep it a secret?" Jayfeather asked curiously, "Didn't you have them before you were made deputy?".

Mistystar nodded, "I was still quite a young warrior when I found out I was expecting. My mate was Blackclaw you see, and he was a noble warrior. At first I was excited to be a mother, but I soon found out that it wasn't the path for me".

Looking at the leader, Jayfeather was even more confused than before. _Well If being a mother wasn't for you, then why did you have kits?_

The clans were starting to move ahead now, even the elders were keeping up a swift pace. Jayfeather knew they should get going now, but he wanted to hear the rest of Mistystars story.

"The thing was, is that at the time, one of my best friends, Silverstream died. Her two kits needed someone to nurse them, but Crookedstar gave them to Graymist."

Silverstream was Graystripes first mate! That meant, her two kits were Stormfur and Feathertail.

"I desperately wanted to be deputy, and my brother was deputy at the time, and I was sure if he became leader, he would choose me" Mistystar paused, probably remembering the old days.

"You know Mosspelt don't you?" she asked, flicking in ear to the tortoiseshell she-cat that was traveling up the rocky ledge.

Jayfeather nodded, she was the cat Lionblaze almost killed so many moons ago when RiverClan attacked ThunderClan.

"Well she had lost her litter of kits to the flood, and longed for more of them. So I gave my litter of kits, Rainkit, Pinekit, Otterkit and Duskkit to her".

_So Mistystar did have kin in RiverClan!_ Otterheart and Duskfur were noble warriors, and Pinefur was also, before she died in the fire.

"The kits were to young to remember me, and I told the rest of the clan, including Leopardfur that they died".

_Someone really wanted to be deputy,_ Jayfeather thought. Mistystar had gone to great lengths to assure that she wouldn't be known as a mother, and to be leader someday.

"Are you coming?" a voice called back, it was Tigerstripe, who had a hint of edginess in his voice.

The young tom had been made ShadowClan deputy, which in Jayfeather's mind was a wise choice. He was a young, noble cat, unlike he murderous sister.

"Coming" Mistystar meowed, turning away from the ledge.

"I wish we could bury him" she sighed, "I can't even see his body".

Jayfeather felt a pang of sorrow for the leader, she didn't deserve this after losing her mate and daughter not to long ago. "It doesn't matter where his body is" he assured the she-cat, "What matters is that his memory will live on, and he will always be watching down on you from StarClan".

If StarClan could travel this far, they would. Though Jayfeather was sure they were making the journey just as the clans were. They had last time, and they will this time also.

"How is such a young cat as you, so wise?" Mistystar meowed, laying her blue-gray tail onto Jayfeather's shoulder.

He hadn't gotten any praise from the leader ever before, and it felt good to know that Jayfeather had helped her through this tough time.

Giving him a quick lick on the ear, Mistystar rushed ahead to join her clan, leaving Jayfeather at the edge of the cliff.

A cold breeze ruffled Jayfeather's fur, sending with it a strange scent. He had never smelled that before, but yet it brought him back to the time he traveled through the mountains. Unable to place the mysterious scent,

_Jayfeather shook it from his thoughts, and traveled up the cliff, knowing they would be at The Tribe any day now._


	15. Chapter 13: Violent Woods

***~Heres the new chapter! Ha I know its short, but I left you with a cliffhanger! Please review more guys, I know a bunch of you are reading, and I only got 4 reviews. I wont post until I get at least 6 reviews, thank you. Also go to my profile to pick what title you like best for the third and final book in the series.~***

**Thanks!**

**~Leo~**

**

* * *

  
**

**CHAPTER 13**

Indigo flooded across the sky, painting its surface with bright colors. The sun was setting beneath the crimson horizon, and with it, the temperature dropped. Burningpaw sat at the base of a hill, watching the sunset, amazement in his eyes. The sky never looked more beautiful, it was as if StarClan made it themselves.

"Wanna come hunting?" Sunpaw padded up, licking her rough, dry pads.

"Sure" he mewed, heaving himself up, his muscles aching from the journey.

At least they were done traveling for the day, and had found a nice sandy clearing to sleep in.

"Hey can I come?" a tiny mew came from behind him and his sister.

Turning around, Burningpaw felt his fur stand on end, as he looked at Iriskit. Firestar had allowed them and Floss to join, and gave Iriskit and Azurekit, clan names.

"You're still only five-moons old" Sunpaw moved forward, "When you become an apprentice, then you may come".

Burningpaw expected the kit to just turn and go play with her sister, but the bluish-black she-cat's expression turned from excitement, to pure hatred. Her almost purple glare never strayed from Sunpaw, as the last bits of light left the night sky. And then all at once, the kit broke the stare, and walked away.

"What's up her rear?" Sunpaw hissed, looking stunned.

"Sunpaw!" Burningpaw scolded his sister, "Don't be so crude. I'm sure she was just mad that she couldn't go".

That could very well have been the case, but Burningpaw didn't even believe his own words.

"Well she should get over it. We had to wait until we were six-moons old, and so will she!" the small golden she-cat gave her fur a quick lick, before turning into the forest, "You coming or not?".

Sighing Burningpaw followed his sister, into the darkness of the unknown forest.

* * *

The bright moon had risen above Burningpaw's head, appearing as thin as a claw. At least there was enough light so his eyes could focus on prey, not that there was much to catch.

"And than told Briarpelt, why doesn't she just be mates with Foxcatcher?" Sunpaw's voice interrupted his search for prey.

"I mean he's enough tom, wouldn't you agree?" the small golden apprentice looked at her brother expectantly.

"Umm I guess so" he muttered, not really wanting to discuss the tom.

"And then Briarpelt tells me that she likes Thistlepaw!" Sunpaw looked as shocked as a frightened queen.

"What's so wrong with that? Thistlepaw is a nice cat" Burningpaw put in, wondering what his sister didn't like about the older apprentice.

She nodded, "Sure he's nice, but he really doesn't have much on the side of looks now does he" her voice trailed off, as if she didn't want to say anymore.

"You're so critical about everyone!" Burningpaw hissed, "He was in a fire for StarClan's sake Sunpaw, I wouldn't expect you would look a fine and dandy either".

Sometimes his sisters ignorance really annoyed Burningpaw, it was like she didn't care about her clan mates at all.

His sister rolled her eyes, "Oh come on, I didn't mean it like that" but stopped mid sentence, and looked behind her wildly.

Unable to see very much at all, Burningpaw only assumed she was playing yet another joke on him.

"What is it now? Murderous cows?" he meowed, smiling at Sunpaw.

But her golden eyes were still searching the surrounding area, as she said her next words.

"I thought I heard something, shut up!".

The look in his sisters eyes, convinced him that she was speaking the truth, and immediately he perked his ears. There was nothing except for the wings of a bat, beating the air as it flew overhead.

"I don't hear anything" he finally meowed, "It was probably just a mouse".

Sunpaw was now sniffing the air around a bramble bush, and looked back at her brother.

"I'm telling you I saw something" his sister insisted, her golden eyes shining from certainty.

Burningpaw sighed, "Fine, I'll help you look" he began to walk forward, but his paws became frozen to the ground.

Behind his sister, a creature was parting its way through the bush, its huge jaws only a mouse-length from Sunpaw. She looked at him curiously, but before she could speak he cut her off with a flick of his tail. _For once just listen to me_, he begged, whatever that thing was, it was foaming at the mouth.

Mouthing the words, _come slowly_, Burningpaw prepared to attack in case the creature saw her. But only its muzzle was through the bush, sniffing around loudly.

Sunpaw seemed to finally get the idea, and began to creep forward, as quiet as a mouse.

That was when the horror began.

A twig beneath Sunpaw's foot cracked, and all at once, the creature behind the bush barged through. Squealing from terror, her paws skidded forward, but they weren't quite fast enough. The deformed creature trampled through the ground and its jaws parted, only to snap shut on his sister's tail.

"No" she screamed, "Help me Burningpaw!".

Adrenaline rushed through his veins, and with all his might, Burningpaw leapt at least three fox-lengths forward, and grabbed onto his sisters scruff. Now that he was closer to the animal, he was shocked. It barely had any fur on its pelt, and looked like it was once a fox. Its fangs were a dark yellow, and its mouth was flooding with foam.

"Please don't let me die!" Sunpaw begged, tears starting to appear on her golden eyes.

_I promise,_ he thought, tugging her scruff forward. He had to save her, if something happened to Sunpaw, Burningpaw could never forgive himself.

Something moved out of the corner of his eye, and for a second, Burningpaw shifted his gaze.

That was all the creature needed to drag Sunpaw backwards with all its might.

The last image of his sister, that Burningpaw saw, was her face twisted with horror. _And the shrieking that came, as she was dragged into the darkness._


	16. Chapter 14: Infected

***~Okay heres Chapter 14. Sorry it took me so long to post, been busy and had writers block. But I think Im back now yay! Also as you may or may not know, there will now be 6 books in the Omen Of The stars Series, including Book 3: Echoes, which will be out in May 2009. Please review as much as you can, as there will probably only be 25 chapters in this book in total. I would like to make it to 100 reviews before I post again, so review! Also if you have any ideas for names of Fernclouds kits, I would like to hear them. She will be having them soon, and I wanted to give her last litter good names~***

**Thanks!**

**~Leo~**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 14**

"No!" came a shriek from a few fox lengths away.

Lionblaze immediately went into battle mode, as he ran towards the yowl. There lay his cousin on the ground, staring sadly into the bush in front of him.

"What happened?" he leaned forward to see if Burningpaw was hurt.

"It took her" the apprentice mumbled, still staring ahead of himself.

"Took who?" Lionblaze meowed.

He had been on a hunting party with Poppyfrost and Brightheart when he heard the ear screeching yowl.

"It took Sunpaw" Burningpaw whimpered, "It took my sister".

Lionblaze's pulse raced, something had taken his cousin, something dangerous.

"Where did it go?". The ginger apprentice outstretched a paw and pointed to beyond the bramble bush.

"Stay here" He instructed, "I'm going to find her, I promise".

Anger surged inside him and the branches of the bramble bush trembled. He leapt through it and immediately sniffed the air. A fowl scent filled the woodland, it smelled sickly and full of disease. His golden eyes scanned the thin area of brush surrounding him but there wasn't a sign of Sunpaw anywhere.

_Where is she?_ Lionblaze asked silently, Burningpaw had said something took her, and now that he looked around he noticed were small tufts of golden fur scattered about. Something bad had happened here, and by the look on Burningpaw's face, something dangerous. But whatever took Sunpaw, Lionblaze knew he intended to rip it to shreds, it had no chance.

The ground was muddy from the previous days rainfall, and as Lionblaze looked down, he noticed paw prints in the mud. But these weren't just any paw prints, these were huge. They appeared to be fox prints only much larger than usual. That stale scent in the air certainly wasn't fox, but it did smell vaguely like one.

Lionblaze was following the paw prints for about a minute, when an ear screeching caterwaul almost made him jump into the air.

_Sunpaw!_ He raced with all his speed to the direction the screech came from. Lionblaze could feel the strength inside him ready to release itself and he wanted to kill.

Approaching the place where the yowl came from Lionblaze stopped suddenly. Something was only a few fox-lengths away, something deformed. He couldn't tell what it was, it looked like it had once maybe been a fox, but it had lost most of its fur.

Sunpaw was on the ground as still as a stone. For a moment, Lionblaze feared the worst and thought she was dead. But then he saw her eyes focus on him, and she blinked. The creature was sitting over her, licking its lips like a cat to a mouse. Lionblaze knew there was only one way to end this, and he liked the idea of it.

"Hey Fox-dung!" he growled, stepping closer.

The creature turned around, fangs baring at Lionblaze. He was even more shocked than before now that the creature stepped into the moonlight. It looked like something from nightmares, its face was disfigured, and white foam was pouring from its yellow fangs.

"Lionblaze!" Sunpaw squealed, trying to wriggle away from the animal.

It growled at her, and bent down to her level. Lionblaze immediately leapt into the air, and surprised the creature.

It fell to the ground with a thud, its hairless body resting beneath Lionblaze's golden one. Struggling fiercely, Lionblaze could tell he had gotten himself into trouble, the fox-like animal was at least twice his size, if not more. Unsheathing his sharp claws, Lionblaze took no time in raking them through the creature's skin. Moaning in pain, it threw the warrior off, and charged. Pain seared in Lionblaze's leg. It had thrown him against a rock. But that wasn't enough to stop him from fighting, Lionblaze was going to kill this thing no matter what.

_Come on, think of what you did in the mountains last time._

He was thinking back to the time when the tribe was attacked and he had defeated countless enemies. But those cats were half starved. And this, whatever it was, looked like it could take on a badger. I can do this! Lionblaze took in a breath, and with all his might, rammed into the fox.

It growled as it was thrown into a tree and then the wind was knocked out of it. Immediately he looked down to Sunpaw.

"Are you okay?".

"I'm fine" she mewed, "But that ugly thing bit the tip of my tail off!".

He looked down, and sure enough about half a mouse-length of her tail was torn off. The creature was beginning to regain strength, and Lionblaze knew that this was Sunpaw's chance to escape.

"Go" he commanded his cousin, "Go back to the clearing. Tell Firestar what happened, make sure you take Burningpaw with you".

Sunpaw looked as if she wanted to reply, but gave a look to the creature, and dashed away back to the clans. The animal was now circling Lionblaze, licking its lips as more foam poured from its open mouth.

_This is it, just you and me. _Lionblaze had been waiting a long time to fight, and he was glad it was something as dangerous as this, it was a challenge.

As the two opponents circled each other, making sure they kept an eye on each other, a figure moved in the shadows. Lionblaze was to focused on planning battle moves, that he didn't notice the animal.

"Fight with strength, not bite" a voice made Lionblaze turn his head.

There was Midnight, her pelt half consumed in the shadows, her beady black eyes focused on him.

"What do you mean?" he meowed, keeping one eye on her, the other on the fox thing. The black and white badger stepped forward into the moonlight.

"Diseased Fox is" she nodded, "Bite you will, Disease you get".

Midnight nodded with certainty, before stepping forward to help.

"No, let me handle this" Lionblaze meowed, He didn't want the elderly badger to get hurt.

Midnight seemed to sense that Lionblaze had it under control, and back away into the shadows, just as a furious growl came from the creature.

_It's now or never_, Lionblaze growled before throwing himself into the air, aiming right at its mid section. He remembered not to bite it, or he would be infected with StarClan only knows what disease. The creature didn't even move, it just lifted up a massive paw and aimed at Lionblaze's head. Anticipating the move, he ducked to the ground and sliced his claw on the creatures furless underbelly.

Howling in pain, it moved forward, anger in its crazed eyes. It snapped so close to Lionblaze's head, that he could smell the disease in its breath. I can't let it bite me either, He tried to avoid the snapping jaws that were only inches from his face. Feeling the strength flow through, like he had many times before,

Lionblaze decided now was the time to strike. He stood up on his hind legs, and with one sharp claw, slit the creatures throat wide open. Dark crimson blood oozed out of the long wound, as the creature choked. It was over, there was no way an animal, no matter how huge could survive a wound like that. It fell to the ground, as spasms engulfed the creatures body.

One last spasm, and its eyes glazed over, the creature was dead.

He felt victory surge inside, he had taken down a major threat to the clan cats, all by himself. But Lionblaze realized something, if the creature had a disease as Midnight said, then what about Sunpaw? It had bit part of her tail clean off.

Certainly the disease would have transmitted, he had to warn Jayfeather! Not even bothering to give the body one last look, Lionblaze turned and followed Midnight back to the clearing.

* * *

Pelts huddled around Lionblaze, trying to see the body of the creature. Russetstar had ordered a few of her warriors to bring the body back. Jayfeather had made sure they didn't use there teeth to drag it back, they had carried it on there shoulders.

"It looks like a dog!" one kit squeaked, its voice coming from the RiverClan cats.

"No" another dark gray kit mewed, "It looks like Fogkit!".

"Step away from that thing" Graymist hissed, wrapping her tail around her three kits, one gray tom scowling at his siblings.

"It reeks of disease!" Tallpoppy complained, "Get it out of here, it can't be safe to be around".

Many cats murmured in agreements, but some looked worried.

"What disease could have caused a fox, If that is a fox, to look like that?" Briarpelt meowed from under a small oak tree.

"I've seen this before" the young warriors mother, Millie, stepped forward.

"When I was around twolegs that had dogs, one time it got sick like this. One of my friends told me that the disease was called rabies. It turns animals crazy, until they die of it."

Yowls of fright erupted all around the cats, making everyone including Lionblaze step a few mouse-lengths away.

"Get rid of the body!" A ShadowClan warrior called out, "We can't let it near any of us, or the disease might spread".

Lionblaze looked at the creature he had killed. Once it was just a normal fox, maybe even a mother. I Have to see Sunpaw, she could have the disease! Lionblaze wandered over to the holly bush where the medicine cats were staying.

Sunpaw was sprawled out on a bed of moss, licking her injured paw.

"Don't lick it!" he burst out, rushing ahead.

The golden apprentice looked up, "Why not? A bramble cut into it, Jayfeather told me to wash it".

Lionblaze calmed down, so the fox didn't bite her paw. He noticed the dusky gray shape of Jayfeather moving towards him, a small body at his heels.

Emberkit followed swiftly, making sure to keep up with the Medicine Cat.

"Are you okay?" his brother asked, giving Lionblaze a good sniff.

"I'm fine. Midnight warned me not to let it bite me, and it didn't" he explained, casting a worried glance to Sunpaw.

"You're paw is bleeding" Jayfeather stated, giving a sightless glance down to the warriors paw.

"I can get some cobwebs!" Emberkit piped in, looking eagerly to Jayfeather. "I saw some over by the rocks, there's plenty!".

Lionblaze expected Jayfeather to give some retort, but he gave the small dark gray kit a lick on the head.

"Thank you, I'm sure Lionblaze would appreciate that" he meowed, casting a glance to his brother.

"Yes, Thanks Emberkit" Lionblaze nodded graciously, as the kit dashed off to the rocks where the elders were staying.

"Will Sunpaw be okay?" Lionblaze meowed out of the blue.

He couldn't help but ask, if something that terrible happened to such a large creature as a fox, imagine what it could do to a cat! Jayfeather turned around to make sure the apprentice wasn't listening, then turned back to face his brother.

"To tell you the truth im not sure". "I gave her some marigold ointment which might help, and I sliced the remaining part of her tail-tip off" Jayfeather sighed, "But really there is nothing else I can do. Midnight told me of this disease, and if Sunpaw has it, I'm sure we will find out soon".

Sighing, Lionblaze realized there was nothing else he could do. Emberkit soon came back with cobwebs, and helped Jayfeather bandage his golden paw up. Lionblaze soon became drowsy, the fight had taken a lot out of him. Wandering over to the fresh-kill pile, which was surprisingly full, there was plenty of prey up here. Lionblaze picked out a fat thrush and settled down beside a pine tree to eat it.

Once he finished the last bite of the succulent prey, he licked his lips clean. His eyelids felt heavy from the lack of sleep, and Lionblaze could feel sleep taking him over.

But before it could even happen, a shrill howl woke him up. The clearing was eerily silent, as all the cats listened intently. The howl never broke, not even for a second, and it sent a chill down Lionblaze's spine.

"It's not to far away" Brambleclaw meowed from his sitting position by Squirrelflight.

The leader of ThunderClan agreed, "We'd better rest for a short time, then continue on. Its dangerous to be sleeping unguarded in such an open area, we will leave shortly before dawn".

Lionblaze nodded, he wouldn't be able to get much sleep tonight either. But that wasn't what he was worried about.

The howl still echoed around the clearing, and for a split second, Lionblaze though he saw a shape move in the distance, it was probably just his imagination.

_But what if it wasn't?_


	17. Special Author's Note

*****ATTENTION*****

Okay everyone I know this isn't a chapter, and some of you may be mad, but I promise I will double update tommorow.

Okay now to the important note. On Saturday, April 11th, a dark secret will be revealed in Savage Ambush. A secret that will shape the rest of the books in the series. Now I know none of you know what this secret is, but you will find out soon. I just wanted to tell you ahead of time, that I would really appreciate plenty of reviews from all of you. And You will be able to vote on something in the next chapter.

I don't want to be one of those annoying people who is always begging for reviews, but come on, a couple chapters ago, there were 90 people reading and I only got three reviews.

Okay, enough ranting. Keep watch for tommorows update, a special two part event called WARRIORS: THE TRUE POWER

Oh and also I am down to three names for the next book, either Fading Echoes, Path Of Flames, or Oasis.

Please say on your review which one you like, thank you!

~Leo~


	18. Chapter 15: The True Power, Pt 1

***~DUN DUN DUN. Here it is! Part one of WARRIORS: THE TRUE POWER. I hope you guys like it, I leave you with a cliff hanger at the end, ha ha. I will update with Part 2 later, I still havn't finished it. O.o**

**Please review guys, and tell me at the end what you think. Thanks!~***

**~Leo~**

**

* * *

  
**

**CHAPTER 15**

Trees began to separate more and more, the farther they went up the mountains. Woodland soon transformed into grassy plains, filled with various sizes of rocks. The air smelled fresh and clean, as a breeze rolled through Hollyleaf's black pelt. Even though she hadn't slept last night, Hollyleaf felt good.

The four leaders had taken precautions and moved swiftly before the sun even rose, they didn't want to be close to wolves.

And she didn't blame them. By the sound of that howl alone, she could tell they were dangerous beyond belief. The last time she had traveled through this area, Hollyleaf recalled the same howl, but that was coming from far away, this was near. And she didn't want to know how near they were, if the clans encountered wolves, Hollyleaf didn't know what would happen.

"Hey you wanna hunt?" a voice meowed from behind her.

Hollyleaf turned her emerald gaze, and saw the gray and white form of Mousewhisker standing on a rock, looking at her eagerly.

"I guess, I'm tired of walking" she meowed, following the older cat away from the traveling group.

Mousewhisker and her had become good friends ever since the battle with DawnClan, he was a nice tom.

"Are you just going to sit there?" Mousewhisker hissed mockingly, "Or are we going to hunt?".

_Cheeky Furball,_ she laughed silently, batting him over the ears with an outstretched paw.

"How far away are we from the tribe?" he asked curiously.

Hollyleaf thought for a moment, "Probably more than a day, I remember when it started to get rocky, that we were beginning to get close".

Mousewhisker nodded, and padded forward to examine a long rock. He sniffed the area beneath the rock cautiously, trying to see if there was any prey to be found. Hollyleaf knew prey was scarce in the mountains, but not if you knew how to look. The sound of scurrying instantly made Hollyleaf turn her ears to a nearby bramble bush. There was definitely something inside.

Dropping down to the ground, she carefully set one paw after another, inching herself closer to the bush. There was a small body foraging for food inside, and it was about to be Hollyleaf's prey. Bunching her back muscles, Hollyleaf darted inside the bush, careful not to get to many brambles stuck in her pelt. Squealing came from inside as her claws met flesh.

Throwing the mouse up into the air was a trick Brackenfur had taught her, it stunned the prey so they couldn't move. The small brown animal landed with a tiny thud, and Hollyleaf heard a crack that was probably its spine breaking.

It died without her being able to finish it off, at least it wasn't bloody.

"Nice catch!" Mousewhisker congratulated her, as his gray paws padded over to see what she caught.

"Thanks" she answered, picking the mouse up in her jaws.

"I wish I had the same luck" the tom hissed, "There's no prey over there, well not any that I could find".

Mousewhisker was just looking in the wrong place! There may be less prey here, than in the forest, but there are many more hiding places here.

She was about to show her friend the best places to find mice, but a shadow passed over her head.

At first Hollyleaf had expected either a bird or a cloud to just be passing over the sun, it was quite a sunny and bright day. But as her emerald green eyes moved upwards, they opened in horror. A dark gray mass covered up the once robin egg blue sky. Rolls of clouds moved over the sun, blocking out any light that once shone through.

"What's happening?" Hollyleaf hissed, looking to Mousewhisker for answers.

But the gray and white tom just stared at her, his yellow eyes full of confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you see the sky?" she gasped, "It's full of dark clouds!".

How could he not see this, it was quite obvious!

Mousewhisker edged forward, looking concerned.

"Hollyleaf I think we should take you to Jayfeather, the sky is totally clear. Can't you see it? Its a bright sunny day!".

Hollyleaf was lost for words, what was happening to her? Maybe It's a sign from StarClan. I'm part of the power of three after all, maybe thats why I can see it, and he can't! She was about to try and convince Mousewhisker that she was just joking, when a flash of dizziness suddenly came over her. Her head felt light, but heavy at the same time, something was happening to her.

"I'm going to get Jayfeather" Mousewhisker hissed urgently, running away.

But all Hollyleaf saw as she fell to the ground, was his gray tail disappearing behind a pine tree.

* * *

"Wake up!"

A loud voice came from beside Hollyleaf. She was being poked in the side by a paw, someone was trying to wake her up.

"What happened?" she grumbled, still a bit dizzy from before.

"Just get up and I'll tell you!" she identified the voice as Jayfeather.

Hollyleaf opened her eyes and at first her vision was blurry. It soon cleared, and she gasped at the appearance around her. There were cliffs everywhere, and she and Jayfeather stood on one tall rock that seemed to look over the whole land.

Her emerald eyes could see farther than they ever could before, it was amazing!

"Are you seeing this?" Hollyleaf asked, than bit her tongue as she realized her brother couldn't see. Preparing for a cuff over the ears, Hollyleaf ducked away.

"What are you doing?" Jayfeather looked at her as if she were dumber than a fox.

"I can see" he meowed, as Hollyleaf realized his eyes weren't foggy anymore, they were a bright blue.

"This is amazing!" Hollyleaf got up and licked her brothers ear, excitement flooding through her veins.

"Don't get to excited, I'm still blind in the real world. Whenever I visit StarClan I can always see, that's just how it is".

"Well it's still amazing If you ask me" she meowed, turning to look over the landscape.

The sun lay in the distance, its crimson and scarlet rays illuminating the cliffs, turning them a deep orange. The huge ball of fire heated the stone beneath her pads, making them feel warm, and soothing the cuts from all the traveling they had done.

"Hello?" a familiar voice boomed from behind Jayfeather and her.

"Lionblaze!" she mewed excitedly, running up to her litter-mate.

The deputy looked both confused and relieved that his siblings were here, but why were they here? She and Lionblaze turned there gazes to Jayfeather, who stood looking at the sunset, his blue eyes glowing crimson. Noticing they were staring at him for answers, he turned around and tilted his head.

"Don't look at me, I'm confused just as much as all of you".

"Well don't be" yet another, softer voice came from a tall rock that stood only mouse-lengths from the three.

Hollyleaf gasped as she saw who the voice belonged to.

This cat was a beautiful tortoiseshell, who had bright amber eyes that seemed to glow like crystals. Her pelt was shiny and her nose looked like a small pink berry.

"Spottedleaf?" Jayfeather meowed, looking stunned as he approached the she-cat.

The cat nodded, "Hello Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, Lionblaze" she greeted all three. Lionblaze and her returned a greeting, while a long furred gray she-cat appeared next to Spottedleaf.

This cat Hollyleaf knew not from sight, but from legend. Firestar used to tell stories of a bitter Medicine Cat who was once from ShadowClan, that joined ThunderClan. He had told his grandchildren that she had long dark gray fur, and many scars on her face and ears.

"What is this about?" Jayfeather hissed, "Why are we here?".

Yellowfang stepped forward and rolled her eyes, "Nice to see you three as well, I'm so glad I journeyed all this way to be welcomed by a bunch of ungrateful brats".

Firestar had also told them of the Medicine Cat's attitude, which was almost as distasteful as her brothers.

"Now calm down Yellowfang" the other Medicine Cat meowed in a soft voice. "It is natural for them to be confused, this place may be wonderful, but it is very mystical".

This short explanation didn't help the three whatsoever, and Hollyleaf noticed Spottedleaf stepping forward.

"I will tell you why we are here, but I must do It quickly, we don't have much time" she paused, as Jayfeather and Lionblaze nodded, ready for her to begin. Hollyleaf nodded her black head as well, and prepared to listen intently to what the she-cat had to say.

"StarClan have to make the journey to our new home, as well as the four clans. And we are taking the same path as them as well. Yellowfang came to me two sunrises ago, with a problem on our paws, we both decided it needed to be told. So we ventured off, against Bluestar's orders, to come and find you three".

"Can we just tell them already?" Yellowfang growled from her spot next to the young tortoiseshell, "I'm hungry".

"I don't know Yellowfang" Spottedleaf looked uncertain as she gazed down to her paws, "Maybe we should wait".

"Wait for what!?" The elderly cat growled, "They should have heard this ages ago, when they were kits. It can't wait any longer!".

The two she-cats looked as if they were about to fight, when Jayfeather stepped forward.

"Tell us what exactly?"

Spottedleaf sighed, as she turned her amber gaze, sadness in her two eyes.

_"We came to tell you, that one of you isn't part of the power of three"._

_

* * *

_

***Okay, so which one of the three do you think isn't part of the prophecy? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! And tell me what you think, part 2 will hopefully be posted later. **

**Thanks!  
**


	19. Chapter 16: The True Power, Pt 2

***~Okays, heres part two! Sorry it took me so long, I need to finish it XD Please everyone review! And thank you to all who already did, and please include in your reviews who you think isn't part of the three, and also if you like the names of Ferncloud's kits.~***

**Thanks!**

**~Leo~**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 16**

"What!?" Jayfeather hissed out of sheer shock. "How could you have kept this from us for so long! Don't you think it would have been helpful to know that one of our lives has just been a lie!".

Anger swelled up in his lungs, what if his whole life has been a lie?

"I told you so" Yellowfang grumbled to Spottedleaf, who ignored her comment.

The tortoiseshell medicine cat that had visited him in dreams stepped forward.

"We wanted to tell you, but Bluestar said we couldn't! She said it was for your own good that you didn't know, that it would destroy the prophecy!".

This made absolutely no sense, one of his siblings wasn't part of the prophecy, what if it was him?

"But who is it?" Lionblaze meowed, "Can't you tell us?".

"I cannot, but the truth will soon be revealed" Spottedleaf looked at the three, sorrow in her eyes.

"But we all have powers!" Hollyleaf objected, "All three of us. Lionblaze is strong and never gets hurt in battles. Jayfeather can walk in other cats dreams, and sense what others are thinking. And I can make cats do what I want, just by telling them to!".

His sister was right, it didn't make sense that they would all have powers, and only one of them be useless.

"We cannot say anymore" Yellowfang put in, "All we can say, is that the true third power has yet to walk this earth" her yellow eyes seemed to stare right through his bones.

"You mean they havn't been born yet!?" Hollyleaf gasped, "So we have to wait StarClan only knows how long to find out who the third is?".

The black form of his sister snorted and turned away from the two medicine cats, and looked out to the setting sun.

"I know this is a weight that no cat, especially as young as you should bare" Spottedleaf meowed with care, "But you must figure this out soon. A darkness is coming, one that the clans have never seen before".

Yellowfang nodded, for once agreeing with the young she-cat. Jayfeather wanted to batter them with questions, why can't they just tell us the truth?

"But how do we figure it out?" Lionblaze put in, his golden paws kneading the earth nervously.

"You must delve deep into your clans past to realize the truth, only then will you realize the true meaning of the prophecy that started all of this" Yellowfang nodded with certainty, her yellow eyes glowing as the sun sank beneath the cliffs.

"We must leave now" Spottedleaf spoke, turning to leave, "I wish you all the greatest of luck. May StarClan light your path" and with that, she padded away, her tortoiseshell pelt vanishing into nothing.

Only Yellowfang remained on the same cliff as Jayfeather, Lionblaze and Hollyleaf left to go talk. The scarred former Medicine Cat padded forward, her breathing becoming raspy.

"Turn to your kin" she hissed, "They will lead you to the truth" the gray cat gave him a quick lick on the ear, and padded away, vanishing the same way as Spottedleaf did.

_Turn to my kin? he thought cluelessly, What do they know that I already don't?_

_

* * *

  
_

_"Jayfeather"_ a voice called his name, it seemed like it came from miles away, echoing into nothing.

"Please help!" it sounded again, this time much closer.

He opened his eyes, expecting to see something. But there was nothing but bleak darkness as usual, he was awake. The scent of Icestorm waved around him, was that who was calling my name?

"Are you dumb or just deaf also?" the familiar voice of his brothers mate sounded beside him.

_Yup its Icestorm._

"Whats wrong?" he yawned, stretching his limbs onto the cool dirt in front of him.

"It's Ferncloud!" she hissed urgently, "I think her kits are coming!".

Immediately Jayfeather's adrenaline rushed, this was what he was he for!

"Okay" he hissed, moving past the she-cat. "Go get me some poppy seed and thyme, you should find plenty of those nearby".

Icestorm raced away, and Jayfeather stood still for a moment, listening to the crickets chirping. Ferncloud's kits were coming a few days early, but that wasn't to abnormal.

A wail from a few fox-lengths away, caused a chill to run down Jayfeather's spine. He ran through patches of ivy and bramble, and made it to the clearing where the queens were staying.

"Ferncloud?" he meowed into the mass of cats that were laying there.

"Over here!" Sandstorm ran her tail along her grandsons pelt, and guided him to a small flower patch, where Ferncloud lay, breathing rapidly.

"I swear this is my last litter" the gray spotted queen groaned, squirming in pain.

"I sent Icestorm to get you some poppy for the pain" he told her, "And some thyme to help you breathe more calmly."

He bent down to lay next to the kitting queen, and pressed his paw softly into her belly fur. He could feel the unborn kits squirming into place, preparing to enter the world. It had always amazed Jayfeather how having kits worked, it was just so weird! Leaves parted, as Icestorm entered the clearing, handing Jayfeather the herbs she gathered.

Her brother's Foxcatcher and Birchfall appeared also, laying down next to there mother to help.

Jayfeather quickly gave her a small poppy seed to help with the pain, but if he gave her to much, she wouldn't be able to give birth. He would save the thyme for after, she would need to regain her strength after such an ordeal. It was a short moment until another wail escaped Ferncloud's jaws, and she writhed under Jayfeather's paws.

"Okay It's time, I think ones coming" he announced, pressing his paw firmly on her stomach.

"Should she push?" Icestorm asked, transfixed as she watched her mother give birth.

"No" Ferncloud gasped, "Its not ready yet, just one moment".

_Of course Ferncloud would know the ins and outs of kitting, this was her fourth litter!_

Once Jayfeather sensed that it was time, he gave the signal with his tail, and Ferncloud pushed. Within a matter of seconds, a small lump appeared at his paws, covered in liquid. He quickly broke the membrane, allowing the kit to take its first breaths of air.

Jayfeather handed the kit to the nearest cat, who just happened to be Whitewing, who was here to watch.

"Lick the kit" he meowed, while turning back to Ferncloud.

"I think there's only one more" she gasped, squirming in the flowers that lay underneath her.

"The second one is coming" he told her, "I want you to push on the count of three".

The queen nodded, and waited for Jayfeather to count down.

"One" he waited to make sure the kit was in place.

"Two" more cats entered the clearing, to watch the welcoming of two new ThunderClan cats.

"Three" it was time for the last kit to enter the world, and Ferncloud pushed with all her might, and a tiny body fell to the ground. This time another cat stepped forward to lick the tiny kit.

"Willowshine" he meowed, surprised to see that she was here.

Once both kits were dried up, and there fur was fluffy, Jayfeather turned to the remaining cats.

"Ferncloud needs her rest, you all can see her kits in the morning".

Groans came from Foxcatcher and Icestorm who wanted to meet there new siblings, but they knew not to argue with their medicine cat. Once everyone but the queens left, Jayfeather turned to the new mother.

"Thank you Jayfeather" Ferncloud meowed peacefully, "I know It must be hard doing these things without Leafpool, but no medicine cat could have done a better job than you. My kits are perfect and healthy".

Jayfeather smiled, ignoring the comment about his mother.

"What are you going to name them?" Honeyfern meowed from behind a bush of berries.

Ferncloud looked down to the two sleeping bundles of fur, and licked a small cat.

"Well the light gray tom looks just like Dustpelt, I think I'll name him Dustkit".

"That's a great idea" Sandstorm meowed. Jayfeather remembered his grandmother telling him that she and Dustpelt were very close when they were apprentices, but that was before Firestar and Ferncloud joined the clan.

"What about the other one?" Heathertail asked, trying to keep her kits away from Dustkit.

"Her pelt is such a bright gray, it looks like a dove. How about Dovekit?".

"It's perfect!" a voice mewed with delight, it was Icestorm who was hiding in the bushes behind her mother.

"I thought Jayfeather told you to go get some sleep" Ferncloud meowed with a smile, as her daughter laid down next to her.

"I bet he can make an exception" Icestorm meowed, cuffing him over the ears.

Jayfeather ignored the annoying she-cats appearance, and bent down to sniff Dustkit and Dovekit. Could it be that one of these kits was the third power of three? Jayfeather doubted it, the prophecy had said, There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws.

And Dustkit and Dovekit certainly weren't related to Firestar.

No, the third cat must still be unborn, and he and his siblings needed to figure out who needed to make room for them.

_Jayfeather just prayed it wasn't him._


	20. Chapter 17: A Cure

**~*Okay heres the new chapter, its kinda short but whatever. I'm going to try and post more often now, but only if yall review. Oh yeah and you may or may not know, but I have decided to do only three books in Omen Of The Stars. But don't worry, they will both be longer than the first one, and there will be a series after this. Go to my profile and vote on which name you like best for the third book. And Review!*~**

**Thanks!**

**~Leo~**

**

* * *

  
**

**CHAPTER 17**

Light rain pattered Burningpaw's ginger pelt, rolling off onto the already rain-covered rocks. The Overcast sky moved out across the mountains, sending with it a cool breeze that chilled the young apprentice. Thins weren't going particularly well today.

Jayfeather had awoke him and Squirrelflight in the middle of the night, and told them Sunpaw was infected. At first Burningpaw thought maybe his brother made a mistake, but the small golden she-cat was already showing signs of being sick.

Sunpaw was weak and didn't want to eat anything, she complained that her muscles were aching.

_I have to do something, I can't just sit around and watch my sister turn into a monster!_

His mind drifted back to the fox that had attacked them, it was a nightmare. Foxes were dangerous to begin with, but not like that one, that fox was savage and craved blood.

Looking to the left, he spotted Sunpaw resting on Midnight's back. The badger was carrying his sister!

"Looks like that thing is useful after all" a sneer came from beside the apprentice.

_Of course who else would it be then Breezepelt, that snobby cat_!

"Midnight is useful" he defended her, "If it wasn't for her than you probably wouldn't have been born. None of us would even be alive, she showed us the way to the lake home!".

"And thats done us so much good hasn't it?" the black tom snorted, "We didn't even live there that long, and look, now we have to find a new home all over again".

There was no arguing with him, he was just as snobby as Crowfeather!

"Burningpaw!" his grandfather's voice echoed from up ahead.

"Got to go" he answered quickly, glad to escape the toms rotten attitude. Racing up to Firestar, Burningpaw halted right at his leader's paws.

"You're full of energy today" he looked down with his emerald gaze.

Burningpaw shuffled his paws, "I'm just anxious, aren't we nearing the tribe's territory?".

"Yes we are" Firestar pointed with his tail to a tall peak not to far away. "And that Is why I called you here. I know Sunpaw is getting worse, and Jayfeather told me the tribe might have a cure".

Immediately his body felt full of energy, "She has to get there soon! We have to send someone to go get the herbs" he spoke quickly.

If the tribe had any cure whatsoever for this disease, they needed to find it quick.

"I know" Firestar meowed, "That is why I'm sending a patrol to go ahead and look for the tribe. If they find a patrol then we will take Sunpaw there swiftly".

Burningpaw breathed a sigh of relief. His grandfather had already thought of this, Sunpaw had a chance!

"Whose going?"

The flame-furred leader flicked his tail to Lionblaze, "Go talk with your brother, he's in charge of who goes".

Nodding in thanks, he padded over to the strong golden pelted deputy, who was chatting with Poppyfrost.

"Lionblaze?", he mewed, approaching his brother.

Turning his sun colored gaze to the apprentice, Lionblaze smiled.

"Are you coming on the patrol?".

"Yes!", he answered quickly, "Can we go now?".

The deputy nodded, "We just have to wait for Cloudtail and Hazeltail, they should be here soon".

Waiting for a moment, Burningpaw began to get restless. Every second that they weren't traveling, was a second closer Sunpaw was to getting sicker! Cloudtail was always lazy, at least thats what Berrynose had told him when he was a kit. Perhaps it was because he was born a kittypet, and didn't believe in StarClan.

"I'm here" a flash of gray and white appeared next to Burningpaw, shaking her pelt free of any water.

_Why was Hazeltail on the patrol? She had her kits to look after_!

"Where are you kits?" he asked curiously, giving the older she-cat a questioning gaze.

Hazeltail smiled, "With their father. It's about time Thornclaw started watching them. Besides I need to stretch my legs".

_I guess she does need a little time away from the kits,_ he thought with a sigh, her litter, especially Tinderkit were a handfull. Starting to get frustrated, Burningpaw turned to the back of the group of cats, who were now passing him. Sure enough the long furred plump tom that was Cloudtail, was running as fast as he could towards them.

"Sorry I'm late" he meowed, out of breath.

"It's fine" Lionblaze answered, turning to face the rest of the patrol.

"We should go now, the sooner we find the tribe, the sooner we can find a cure for Sunpaw".

Poppyfrost nodded, as did Hazeltail. Burningpaw was just glad they were finally moving, they had wasted enough time. Probably knowing how urgent this mission really was, Lionblaze set a quick pace, and Burningpaw followed closely behind. Streaming past the group of cats, the patrol soon made headway, and the terrain was beginning to appear more hilly.

Staring off into the distance, Burningpaw thought he could see a cat, but wasn't sure. Whatever the case, they needed to find the tribe fast, Sunpaw's life was on the line.

* * *

The ThunderClan deputy soon stopped at a rocky overhang, that lay above a slow flowing river. Lionblaze looked out at the terrain, and Burningpaw wondered if this was the tribes territory.

"Why aren't we moving?" he asked irritably, they had no time to waste!

His brother turned his golden gaze, "We have to wait for a patrol. If we're caught on there territory, it may turn into a battle".

Surely the tribe wouldn't attack the clans after all they had done, he had heard stories from Squirrelflight about how they saved the Tribe from the rogues.

"I think I see something" Poppyfrost looked out across the terrain, her icy blue eyes scanning cautiously.

"I don't" Cloudtail piped in, "But do you think they have any prey?".

Rolling his eyes, Burningpaw ignored the elder tom's comment, as he and Hazeltail fought over what was more important, finding a patrol, or food. A few moments passed, and the rain began to get heavier, making him squint to keep his eyes dry. He was about to complain, when Lionblaze signaled with his tail, to keep quiet.

The muscular tom stood on all fours looking out into the wilderness.

"What is it?" Cloudtail meowed, edging forward.

"I don't know" Lionblaze responded, his eyes wary of something, "Something just doesn't seem right".

Looking around curiously, Burningpaw didn't notice anything out of the ordinary, he didn't smell anything either.

"It's probably nothing" Poppyfrost meowed, laying her tail on the deputies shoulder.

Lionblaze was barely able to warn them, as a loud caterwaul came from a nearby bush. Things happened so fast, Burningpaw didn't even know what was going on. Pelts streamed out of no where, and threw themselves onto the patrol. These cats were much smaller, and smelled of rocks and water.

"Stop" Lionblaze hissed, his haunches raised as he batted a small she-cat off of him.

Before Burningpaw could even react, a lithe black tom threw himself onto him. Reacting quickly, he scraped at the toms underbelly, and was surprised how easily he got thrown off. Once the cats realized they could not win this battle easily, one of the largest cats stepped forward.

"Who are you? Why are you on our territory?" a bulky gray she-cat demanded.

Burningpaw's brother was about to respond, when a brown tabby she-cat stepped forward.

"It's okay" she meowed, happiness flood across her face, "These are friends".

Tilting his head to the side, Burningpaw looked at the she-cat inquisitively, he hadn't seen her before.

"Brook!" Lionblaze meowed happily, running up to the she-cat.

They took a second to greet each other, and Brooke turned back to the group.

"These are the cats who helped save us from the rogues, without them, some of you may not even be alive".

A small brown tom stepped forward, amazement glowing in his eyes.

"Get back Twig" the black tom growled, looking at the patrol cautiously.

Brook stepped back and whispered into there ears, and the cats appeared to be calm now.

"Why have you come?" she meowed, her eyes full of concern, "Did something happen to the camp?".

Lionblaze nodded, "There was a huge fire, that destroyed all of the camps. We are searching for a new home, and are wondering if we could stay for a little while".

Burningpaw watched, hopeful that the cat would allow them to stay, but more importantly, if they had a cure.

Brook smiled, "I'm sure Flare will welcome you, though I doubt we have much space. Come on, we can take you back".

Burningpaw looked anxiously to his brother, who was already stepping forward.

"Wait Brook" he meowed, "There's something else".

She stopped, and waited for a response.

"One of our apprentices, Sunpaw has an illness. I think Midnight called it rabies" he meowed worriedly, "And we were wondering, does the tribe have any kind of cure for it?".

_Please StarClan,_ he prayed,_ Let them have a cure_.

Brook lowered her head in sorrow, "I'm sorry, but no. When a cat from the tribe has rabies, Flare just gives them yew. They go much more peacefully".

Burningpaw stood there, and everything around him seemed to freeze.

There was no cure for his sister's illness, _and by what he saw from the fox, she was already dead. _


	21. Chapter 18: Fury

***~Okay heres the update, please review people! Also please go to my profile page to vote on which name you like best for the third and final book in Omen Of The Stars. Also I have something cool to tell, xBlaze Of Furyx and I may be co-authoring a story together about Bluestar's life before Firestar came. Cool huh? Well anyway, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!~***

**Thanks!**

**~Leo~**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 18**

"Are you sure there's nothing that can be done?"

Lionblaze looked to the brown tabby mountain cat, hopefulness in his golden eyes.

She turned her yellow gaze to him. "You never know, it depends on how much the sickness has spread. Flare may be able to do something for her, but its a slim chance".

_It may be a slim chance, but it was a chance they would have to take!_

Lionblaze took in a breath and turned to his patrol, "If it's alright with you Brook, can these three go back with you?" he pointed his tail to Burningpaw, Cloudtail and Hazeltail.

She nodded, "Yes, and I will tell Flare of your problem, maybe he can prepare herbs for her".

Lionblaze bowed his head in thankfulness, then turned to Poppyfrost. "Do you want to go back to the Tribe, or come get Sunpaw with me?".

"I'll go with you" she meowed cheerfully, her shiny tortoiseshell pelt rubbing up against his.

For a second he thought nothing of the gesture, then Lionblaze looked into the she-cats eyes, and saw something in them. Was she in love with him?

"Please hurry" Burningpaw meowed from beside Brook, "Sunpaw's my littermate, I can't lose her".

"You won't" Lionblaze promised, though he didn't know if he could keep that promise. He had never seen this horrible disease before, but if the the fox had it, then it seemed almost unavoidable.

"Let's go" he flicked his tail for Poppyfrost to follow, and she did obediently.

At least they had found the Tribe, that was one thing to be hopeful for. Though he didn't expect to get attacked when they found the patrol, but the cats were young. Maybe they're just more cautious, after all they had to battle of the rogues. They didn't do so much battling as he did, it was so easy to defeat those crow-food eating cats, he just threw them aside like mice!

"What are you thinking about?", Poppyfrost's mew brought him back from daydreaming.

She was looking at him inquisitively, her shiny blue eyes full of curiosity, and longing.

"Just about the journey we made to the mountains last time. We had to battle rogues that were trying to drive the Tribe out" he meowed, telling the warrior of his story.

She smiled, "I bet you defeated all of them, you could take on all of ShadowClan if you had to".

Lionblaze flicked his ear nervously at the she-cats praise, where was all of this coming from?

"I didn't do all the fighting" he admitted, "Hollyleaf fought well, even Jayfeather fought when he had to".

Being a Medicine Cat certainly didn't stop his brother from knowing how to fight, and surprisingly he was good at it.

As the two ThunderClan cats moved across the open terrain, Lionblaze couldn't help but think of how serene the mountains were. The lake territory was a nice home, sure, but it wasn't beautiful. Maybe their new home would be something like this, and hopefully it would be there home for many generations.

"So, you and Icestorm seem to be pretty in love" Poppyfrost's jealous voice made him perk his ears.

"She's my mate, of course we're in love" he meowed, defending his white furred mate.

Poppyfrost's eyes flashed with anger, and she turned to him, fur bristling.

"She's a weak cat, you need a mate that can fight alongside you in a battle. You need a mate that will love you like I could. Icestorm could never do any of those things for you!".

Her icy glare pierced Lionblaze's golden eyes, and for a second he saw red.

Anger rose up inside him, and Lionblaze wanted to claw the she-cats eyes out for speaking of his mate like that. He pushed her towards a rock, and stared her straight in the eye.

"Listen Poppyfrost" Lionblaze snarled, "Icestorm is my life now, I love her more than anything in this world. You don't even know what love is! When you're willing to die for someone, that's love. When all you can think about is their face, that's love! And when I look at you I feel absolutely nothing close to love".

His fur bristled as they held the stare.

Poppyfrost gave him one last look before running forward through the brush.

"Good" he yelled after her, "Go hit on some other cat that doesn't have a mate!".

_How dare she talk about Icestorm like that! _She's one of the nicest cats in the clan, not to mention one of the most loyal. Where did this sudden jealousy come from?

Poppyfrost had always been such a nice and caring cat, nothing like what he had just seen.

Shaking his head from the event that had just occurred, Lionblaze broke through the undergrowth, traveling back to the clans.

* * *

"You're back!" an excited voice came from the front of the traveling cats.

The shiny tortoiseshell pelt of Thistlepaw broke through the group, and bounded towards his mentor.

"How did it go?" he meowed curiously, "Did you find the tribe?".

Lionblaze nodded, "Yes we did, and their happy to take us in".

Lionblaze touched his golden tail to his apprentice's beaming face. It was amazing how much a transformation the young tom had gone through. His shiny pelt had grown back, and he only had a few patches that didn't. Barely any scars were still visible, except on his paw where the worst damage had been done.

"Is that true?" the voice of his leader came forward, "Are they really happy to have so many cats?".

Firestar's jade colored gaze examined his deputies, waiting for an answer.

"Well Brook was" he meowed admittedly, "But she said that the Tribe Healer, Flare, will be happy to have us".

"What happened to Stoneteller?" Squirrelflight followed her father, concern in her eyes.

"I'm sorry" Lionblaze murmured to his aunt, "Brook said he was taken away by an eagle".

Though that wasn't the truth, Lionblaze wasn't going to tell them how he really knew this, Jayfeather.

Squirrelflight's face was saddened, but then she turned her green gaze back to Lionblaze.

"Did you ask them if they had a cure for Sunpaw? Are they going to help her?".

This was what he had been dreading, what could he say? _No they don't have a cure for your daughter, she's going to die. And I can't do a thing about it_!

"There isn't a direct cure" he meowed calmly, "But Brook told us that their healer will do everything he can to save her."

The ginger she-cat nodded, "I'll be right back, we should get Sunpaw there as soon as possible".

Racing off to find her daughter, Lionblaze looked into the crowd of traveling cats. ShadowClan and RiverClan were traveling as one, and WindClan was bringing up the rear, as his clan brought up the front. Surprisingly all the cats had eaten well on the journey, there was plenty of prey for everyone.

Ferncloud brushed past him, carrying Dovekit in her jaws. Behind the elder queen, the beautiful bright pelt of his mate was moving towards him, a scrambling Dustkit in her jaws.

"Hey" he greeted, rubbing her muzzle against his.

She mumbled something he couldn't hear, then set Dustkit on the ground lightly.

"How did it go? Did you find the tribe?" she mewed, walking towards him.

He nodded, "Yes, and I have to go back to bring Sunpaw. We're going to see if they can do anything for her".

"I'll come with you" she mewed happily, giving the tiny kit below her feet a lick. "Let me just find Foxcatcher so he can take Dustkit, then we can go".

Icestorm weaved through the cats around her, and in a matter of moments, appeared with her red-furred brother.

"Why do I need to carry him?" he complained, giving his sister a look of impatience.

"Because, I can't very well take a new-born kit into the Tribe Of Rushing Water. Now take him before I set Ferncloud on you".

She held her blue stare, to his amber one, until the young tom finally gave in and picked the kit up.

Icestorm smiled and turned to her mate, "Okay I'm ready, where's Sunpaw?".

Before he could answer, a shriek came from a few tail-lengths away.

"Get away from me!" a furious Sunpaw hissed, trying to aim a blow at her mother.

Squirrelflight looked shocked, as did the cats that were watching the scene.

"Calm down" Firestar spoke, approaching his granddaughter. "We're just trying to get you help. The Tribe may have a cure".

A low growl came from the apprentice's throat, as she stared furiously at her mother and grandfather.

"Sickness it is" Midnight growled, walking towards Sunpaw, "Her fault its not, for being angry".

"Is there anything that can be done?" his uncles voice echoed from not to far away, concern in his piercing amber gaze.

The black and white badger looked at Sunpaw for a moment, then took in a deep breath.

"Speak of herb my kin does, to heal rabies. But herb grow near waterfall in Tribe's territory".

Lionblaze perked his ears, wasn't that a good thing? The waterfall that he had been to, wasn't far away at all!

"Why can't we go there and get it ourselves?" he put in, looking at the badger.

She sighed, "Dangerous it is, power of water kill small cat".

Lionblaze needed the ground impatiently, he could go! He could go through the waterfall and get the herb without getting hurt.

"Midnight go" the badger growled, "Young apprentices life more valuable, leave now I will".

"Are you sure?" Firestar meowed, "Isn't it dangerous?".

The badger said nothing, as she turned around and broke through the leaves, heading towards the tribe.

_That badger is nicer than most of the cats I live with, _Lionblaze smiled, finally feeling hopeful that they may have a cure.

_But will it come soon enough?_


	22. Chapter 19: Recollection

***~Update! Okay heres Chpater 19, and thanks for all your reviews last chapter. Oh and I have a new story, a horror one, called One by One. Please read and review that also, as well as this one. Also, I finally have a title for the third book, it will be titled Badlands. In order for me to get more chapters done, I need INSPIRATION. And your reviews help, so please do so, thank you!~***

**~Leo~**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 19**

Hollyleaf's black pelt rubbed up against Mousewhisker's, as they neared the Tribe of Rushing Water. She felt safe with him, he was a good tom, not like all the others. Their was only one tom she had in mind, and that was Foxcatcher.

_If I could just get my paws on that little piece of Fox-Dung, he wouldn't have anything to bribe me with!_

She knew that he was just waiting for the moment to spill the secret he overheard. Jayfeather had tried to convince him otherwise, but Hollyleaf didn't think it worked.

"You know" Mousewhisker meowed, "If you were any quieter I would think you joined StarClan already" he chuckled, flashing her a smile.

Hollyleaf looked down out of embarrassment, "Sorry" she mewed, "I'm just distracted".

He gave her a look of understanding, "Its fine, it must be hard watching Sunpaw go through this. No cat especially one her age, should have to suffer like that".

Hollyleaf nodded, silently agreeing. Everyone believed that Sunpaw was her sister, including Sunpaw herself. Hollyleaf didn't mind, though she wasn't that close to the golden apprentice. She was much closer to her brother, after all, he was part of the prophecy to. One of the three wasn't though, and it could be her.

_What if it was?_ She thought,_ What if my whole life has been a lie, was it a mistake that I was even born?_

It can't be her though! She had a power, wasn't that part of the prophecy?

_There will be three, kin of your kin, with the power of the stars in their paws._ If Hollyleaf was to know for certain if she was one of the three, then she needed to do as Yellowfang and Spottedleaf told her to, delve into her past.

"Can I catch you later?" she meowed to Mousewhisker.

"Sure" he meowed back, "Where are you going?".

She flicked her tail to the front of the group, "Just to go talk with someone, maybe later we can hunt".

The gray and white warrior smiled, "I'll hold you to it".

Hollyleaf smiled back, as she gave the handsome tom one last look, before heading into the group of various cats.

She was going to find Crowfeather, and ask him about Leafpool. Sure enough, the dark gray warrior was walking beside his mother, Ashstar. Hollyleaf didn't know where Crowfeather and Breezepelt got their bitterness from, Ashstar was a considerably nice cat, nicer than most of WindClan at least.

"Crowfeather?" she meowed quietly, coming up beside him, "Can I speak with you?".

The older tom looked confused, he and her had never talked much, but the journey to the mountains had formed some form of friendship between them, at least she thought so.

"Sure Hollyleaf" he meowed, giving his mother a nod to continue on, "What do you need?".

Walking to the side of the rocky terrain, Hollyleaf turned her black head, to meet Crowfeather's curious gaze.

"I wanted to ask you about Leafpool" she began, "Were the two of you close?".

The lithe warrior looked caught off guard, "Why do you need to know that?" he asked, giving her a suspicious glare.

Hollyleaf was going to have to play dumb, at least she was good at it.

"Well I was just wondering if you missed her like I do" she sighed, "After all, she is my mothers sister, and I was her apprentice once. I heard Sorreltail speaking of how you two ran off together once, is it true?"

A moment went by, where the two dark warriors stared down each other, Hollyleaf faking sorrow in her eyes. She longed so much for the answer to be no, that Sorreltail had just made that story up. But somehow she knew all along that she wasn't all ThunderClan, but WindClan?

That was breaking the warrior code, and if Hollyleaf was a product of that, would she be able to live with herself?

"Yes its true" the warrior finally sighed, looking behind him to make sure no one was eavesdropping. "At one time we were in love, Leafpool and I" he stared down at his paws, "It was many moons ago, back when I was still a young warrior, and she was an apprentice".

Hollyleaf nodded, "How did you meet Leafpool?" she asked.

"First at a gathering, but then when I went on the great journey with Squirrelflight, she spoke so highly of her sister, that I knew she was a great cat. When I returned, i received my warrior name, and that was when I first knew that I loved her".

Hollyleaf was surprised at how much Crowfeather was telling her, and that he had so much compassion for the ThunderClan medicine cat. _But what about his mate? Didn't he love Nightcloud? _

Crowfeather had sadness in his blue eyes, he must have been thinking back to when they were in love.

"But things are different now" he meowed, "Leafpool is gone, and I have a mate and son in WindClan. It was never destined to work out, Medicine Cats aren't supposed to have mates".

_Well try telling Leafpool that_, Hollyleaf sighed, wanting to know more about what the two shared. Crowfeather stared at the group, that had already passed the two of them by.

"Come on, we should continue walking. We'll be at the tribe soon". The dark tom walked away, keeping his head low.

_Could it be that this cat, was her father? _

_

* * *

_

Not much time had passed, since she had the chat with Crowfeather. Hollyleaf was walking in a group comprised of Cinderheart, Thornclaw and Bumblestripe.

"Do you want any fresh-kill Cinderheart?" the young gray striped tom mewed, staring at the she-cat, longing in his eyes.

Cinderheart smiled, "It's okay Bumblestripe, I'm not that hungry".

He smiled, "I'll catch you something anyway, be right back!" his tail dissappeared behind a tree, as he went off to search for food.

"Someone's desperate" Hollyleaf chuckled, shaking her head.

Cinderheart turned, "What do you mean? You don't think he likes me, do you?" her blue eyes cautious.

"It's pretty obvious" Thornclaw put in, "He'd probably bring you a badger if he could, maybe even a fox".

"I don't think so" Cinderheart mewed, "I thought Bumblestripe liked Poppyfrost!" her face showed that she wasn't totally convinced by her answer.

"Poppyfrost only likes one cat" another voice put in, belonging to Honeyfern, "And that is your brother Hollyleaf".

Looking up, Hollyleaf was bewildered by her response, _Poppyfrost liked Lionblaze?_

"You mean Jayfeather?" Thornclaw meowed, looking shocked, "But he's a Medicine Cat!".

Honeyfern sighed, "No not Jayfeather you flea-brain, "Lionblaze! She told me the other day, I just didn't know how to tell her she should look elsewhere".

"But he has a mate" Cinderheart spoke, "Doesn't she care that Icestorm is in love with him?" she looked to her honey furred sister.

The queen shrugged, "I don't know, shes your sister, go ask".

Cinderheart narrowed her eyes, "She's you sister too!".

Honeyfern cuffed her sister's ears playfully, as two shapes darted between them. Juniperkit ran forward and jumped onto Cinderheart's back, resting himself on her pelt.

"What do you think I am?" she meowed, "Your own personal nest?".

Juniperkit smiled, "You make a comfy one" he meowed, "Better than Berrynose, he's to rough".

Maplekit nodded, "And he's mean, he told Emberkit that she should be a warrior instead of a Medicine Cat".

_That's Berrynose alright, always making some stupid comment._

"I'll talk with him" Honeyfern sighed, "Can you watch them Thornclaw?" she asked the golden-brown tom.

He nodded, as she weaved through the cats, to find her bad-tempered mate.

"You know" Cinderheart meowed, as she carried Juniperkit, "I would have liked to be a Medicine Cat".

Hollyleaf's gaze darted forward, did Cinderheart even realize that she was the reincarnation of a Medicine Cat?

The dark furred she-cat sighed, "But I guess I already experienced that, I know all the herbs anyway".

"What do you mean?" Hollyleaf meowed, "You were never Leafpool's apprentice, how would you know about being a Medicine Cat?".

Cinderheart heightened her gaze, _"No I wasn't but I was her mentor". _


	23. Tribe Names

*~Heres the Allegiances for the tribe, also I have a new story in the Seekers section. There is only one book in the whole section, so please read and review! Also if you want to make more Seekers Stories, that would be cool.~*

Thanks!

~Leo~

* * *

**TRIBE NAMES**

**Healer **

Flare That Burns Brightly  
(Flare)- dark ginger tom

**Prey-hunters **

Gray Sky Before Dawn  
(Gray)-pale gray tabby tom

Wing Shadow over Water  
(Wing)-gray-and-white she-cat

Storm Clouds at Dusk  
(Storm)-dark gray tom

Screech of Angry Owl  
(Screech)-black tom

Splash when Fish Leaps  
(Splash)-light brown tabby she-cat

**Cave-guards **

Talon of Swooping Eagle  
(Talon)-dark brown tabby tom

Jagged Rock where Heron Sits  
(Jag)-dark gray tom

Sheer Path beside Waterfall  
(Sheer)-dark brown tabby tom

Pebble That Rolls Down Mountain  
(Pebble)-gray she-cat

Stormfur-dark gray tom with amber eyes, formerly of RiverClan

**Kit-mothers**

Flight of Startled Heron  
(Flight)-brown tabby she-cat (has three very young kits)  
Night of No Stars  
(Night)-black she-cat (has two older kits)

Brook Where Small Fish Swim  
(Brook)-brown tabby she-cat (has two younger kits)

**To-Bes**

Twig That Snaps Loudly  
(Twig)- small dark brown tom

Golden Sun That Rises  
(Golden)- light brown she-cat with golden eyes

Ivy That Grows By Stream  
(Ivy)- gray she-cat

**Elders **

Rain that Rattles on Stones  
(Rain)-speckled brown tom

Swoop of Chestnut Hawk  
(Swoop)-dark ginger she-cat


	24. Chapter 20: Lost Ability

**~*Hey heres the new chapter, sorry it took me a little while, and this one is kinda short. Okay the next chapter will be Jayfeather's and they will be arriving in the tribes territory! Also, there is a huge secret that will be revealed in the next chapter, and if you want to know it, then please review review review! Also I made a one-shot called venom, about Honeyfern's death. Check that and all my other stories out to. Oh and I am currently writing a story about Bluestar, before Firestar came, kinda like Bluestars Prophecy. It will be titled Shades Of Blue, and probably appear sometime in May, or june. Thanks, and please review!*~**

**~Leo~**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 20**

_Hollyleaf stared at her friend in shock._

"But how did you find out?" her gaze flickered with interest.

Cinderheart sighed, "My mother Frostfur told me in a dream, she said that I was the reincarnation of Cinderpelt".

"But Sorreltail's your mother!" Hollyleaf spoke quickly, Frostfur was Sorreltail's mother, not hers!

"I know that" Cinderheart meowed, "But technically I'm Cinderpelt, so in a way Frostfur is my mother".

Hollyleaf just didn't understand, if Cinderheart thought she was Cinderpelt, then that would make Brackenfur her brother?

"Be a Badger!" Juniperkit's high pitched mewed broke the awkward silence.

Cinderheart smiled at her two nephews, "Why don't you two go find Emberkit and play with her. I'm sure Jayfeather worked her to the bone today".

The two kits nodded and raced off, their tiny tails disappearing in a second. Emberkit had been working as Jayfeather's apprentice ever since Sunpaw became sick, but Jayfeather didn't seem to want her help. 

_Why doesn't he just take her as an apprentice? Leafpool's dead, let the past stay in the past. _

The clans were nearing the tribe's border, and Hollyleaf knew that they would be in the territory in a matter of moments. She needed something to take her mind off of Cinderheart, _how about Coalpaw? _

Her apprentice hadn't had much training since Firestar chose her as his mentor. The journey had taken up most of the apprentice's time to train, and they needed to learn how to hunt and fight properly.

Pushing past two elders, Hollyleaf padded swiftly to the apprentice's side of the group and searched for Coalpaw. The small black tom was padding beside his two sisters, Silverpaw and Robinpaw.

"I know" Robinpaw whispered, "Cloudtail hasn't trained me even once! He's probably so old, he forgot what to teach me!".

"Don't say that" Silverpaw hissed, "I'm sure he's just preoccupied with the journey, Icestorm already showed me how to hunt. And Hollyleaf worked with you right Coalpaw?" she turned her silver gaze to the tom.

He nodded, "Yeah, it was really cool what she taught me. I'll be able to defeat any enemy that dares to attack the clans!" he puffed out his chest defiantly.

Hollyleaf smiled, her apprentice certainly thought highly of himself. _I guess that means I'm doing a good job. _

"If you already know how to battle, then lets teach you how to hunt" Hollyleaf meowed, as all three apprentice's heads shifted towards her.

"Can we come to?" Robinpaw begged, "Foxcatcher already took Copperpaw out, and Cloudtail's back at the tribe".

Hollyleaf nodded, "I'll find Icestorm and we can have a training session together, did Cloudtail teach you to hunt?".

Robinpaw shook her head, "No, he just showed me the best place to find fat squirrels". 

_That certainly sounds like Cloudtail, _Hollyleaf chuckled, the tom would be moving to the elders den pretty soon.

"Okay" she hissed, "Coalpaw go find us a good place to train. Robinpaw and Silverpaw, show each other the moves you already have learned".

The three cats nodded, and raced off into the bushes. Hollyleaf waited a moment to try and find her brother's mate. Icestorm certainly was nice cat, she and Hollyleaf had always gotten along.

The two litters were close in age, being in the nursery at the same time had gotten them quite close. But the she-cats brother on the other hand, was another story. Why did Foxcatcher have to be such a piece of fox-dung towards her? What did she ever to do him?

_It's probably because I wouldn't be his mate, he should just stop being immature. _Shaking the feelings off, Hollyleaf spotted the icy white pelt of Icestorm, and walked over.

"Icestorm" she mewed, "I was wondering if you wanted to train Silverpaw with us. Robinpaw is training with Coalpaw, and I thought it would be good for them to train together".

The she-cat nodded, her crystal eyes shining brightly.

"Sure, where are they?"

Hollyleaf flicked her tail to the spot they disappeared in, "I told them to start practicing while I came and got you".

Icestorm chuckled, "I don't even want to know what kind of trouble those three might get into, I'm just glad Copperpaw isn't with them".

_Me to, _Hollyleaf growled, _If he was, that would mean Foxcatcher would be to. _

"You know, I'm sorry that Foxcatcher is being such a mouse-brain towards you" Icestorm sighed, "It's just that since Dustpelt died, he hasn't been doing so well".

Hollyleaf was taken aback for a brief second, Icestorm had known more than she had thought.

"It's fine" she meowed, "And I'm sorry about Dustpelt, I never got a chance to tell you".

The white she-cat smiled, and Hollyleaf was glad Lionblaze had chosen such a good she-cat for a mate, if he had chosen someone like Poppyfrost, she would have gone mad. "Let's go find them" Icestorm sighed, "And hope they havn't gotten into to much trouble".

* * *

"Okay, now Robinpaw attack me" Hollyleaf stared at the brown she-cat, who was shaking her rump in the air.

Robinpaw took no time in announcing her strike, and leapt at Hollyleaf. Easily dropping to the ground and skidding to the left, Hollyleaf got back up before the apprentice even hit the ground.

"Wow" she gasped, "That was amazing, teach me!".

"I already know that move" Coalpaw bragged, "I can show you".

His sister smiled, then in an instant, leapt at her brother. Coalpaw dodged beneath her paws, and struck a blow on her underbelly.

The she-cat fell to the ground, and scolded her brother once she got up. The two began bickering, and Hollyleaf rolled her eyes.

_Why did siblings always have to fight? _At least her, Jayfeather and Lionblaze got along reasonably well. Though Jayfeather could get a bit snappy at times.

"Don't you want to fight with your siblings?" Icestorm purred to Silverpaw.

The she-cat shook her head, "I'm fine thanks. Do you think we'll be at the tribe soon?" she turned her head to face the direction of the tribes territory.

Hollyleaf nodded, "Yes, very soon. I can smell their scent's" it reminded her of the time she traveled through the mountains. When she didn't have this stupid prophecy on her shoulders, and the realization that Leafpool was her mother!

"Aren't they playing a little to hard?" Silverpaw hissed, peering over her shoulder to the two apprentices her were scrabbling on the ground.

Hollyleaf chuckled, surely the two siblings weren't actually hurting each other.

"Stop it Coalpaw!" Robinpaw spat, cuffing her brother with unsheathed claws.

He bared his white fangs, "You stop it, you're the one that can't learn how to fight! I was only trying to help you!".

Coalpaw struggled under his sisters weight as their tussling became more and more aggressive.

"Hey, you two stop acting like kits!" Icestorm hissed, trying to break up the fight.

Dust clouded in the air, and Hollyleaf realized the two weren't going to stop anytime soon.

_This is it! I can try out my power again. _Hollyleaf stepped forward, focusing her mind on the two tussling apprentice's. She took in a deep breath and tried out her power once more.

"Both of you stop fighting right now!" she commanded, waiting to see the same reaction that happened with Rowanclaw and the others.

But when a moment passed by, and nothing happened, Hollyleaf began to get confused.

"Both of you stop!" she hissed again, with more power. But still nothing happened. 

_What was wrong with her? Why couldn't Hollyleaf use her power? _


	25. Chapter 21: Harbinger of Flames

***~Heres an extra long chapter for all of you, because I wont be updating for awhile. I want to get caught up on this story, and i have the whole story line written out, I just need to bring it all to life! Please review, as well as all my other stories. I have a new one comprised of one-shots about cats who died, called Terminus. Update whenever I finish the next chapter, leave you with a big cliffhanger! Please review though, the more reviews I get, the faster I post, thanks!~***

**~Leo~**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 21**

Jayfeather mashed together the poppy, along with thyme. He was making a poultice for Sunpaw, perhaps it would do some good, until Midnight returned with the herb.

_If she can even find it._

Jayfeather trusted Midnight highly, but the waterfall was powerful, even for a badger, could she make it out?

"Is it almost done?" Squirrelflight meowed, casting a nervous glance at the herbs.

"If you would stop asking me every single moment, then maybe I could get it done faster" he snapped, turning back to the herbs. Almost immediately, Jayfeather felt bad about his comment. Squirrelflight was going through a lot, her daughter could die at any moment.

"Do you need these?" Emberkit's high pitched voice came from beside him.

The tiny dark gray and white kit was holding herbs in her mouth, and dropped them next to Jayfeather's paws.

He sniffed the tangy herbs, and instantly traveled back to the past. That smell, he remembered it from when he was a kit. He remembered Mousefur making a huge deal about eating them, then telling Jayfeather that Leafpool fed him Parsley when he was a kit.

"No Emberkit, I need more Thyme, not Parsely" he meowed, dropping the leaves down.

He could sense sorrow and embarrassment from the young kit, he had hurt her feelings. I have other stuff to worry about, then kits feelings! Jayfeather had finally finished mixing the poultice, and turned to Sunpaw.

He could sense harsh feelings coming from the young cat.

_Why do I feel so angry all the time? I feel so weak and sick, will this ever stop?_

"Here eat these" Jayfeather meowed gingerly, pushing the poultice which sat on a leaf, to the golden apprentice.

Sunpaw bent down to sniff it, then drew back with a _mrrow_ of laughter.

"You think you can get me to eat that?" she spat, "Good luck!".

"Come on Sunpaw" Squirrelflight begged, "It may make you better".

The worry in the mothers voice could be detected from even StarClan, and she had a right to be worried.

"Can't I just wait for Midnight to return?" she asked, "She left a while ago, I bet she'll be back soon!".

Jayfeather sighed, "That may be so, but these might help you control your anger. Not to help you from being weak" he could tell that's what she wanted.

"Fine" the she-cat groaned and in a matter of moments, she had finished the herbs.

"Happy now?".

_No, I'd be happy with a nice mouse and a good nights sleep. But I've been up with you every single night._ He was only saying that because he was worried out of his mind. The sickness was making its way through his cousins veins, it could kill her at any moment.

"We need to keep traveling" Jayfeather turned to hear Lionblaze padding over. "The Tribe's border is just ahead, we'll be there in no time" he smiled, trying to assure Squirrelflight and Sunpaw.

The deputy was trying his best to sound strong through all of this, but Jayfeather knew he was worried out of his mind.

But so was he, Jayfeather was alone in all of this._ Leafpool is gone! I'm Medicine Cat of ThunderClan now, how am I supposed to fill her place, when I can't even save my own cousin? _

He felt totally alone ever since his mentor disappeared, she could be bitter and snappy at times, but he was nothing without her. Squirrelflight was already walking, as Lionblaze supported Sunpaw.

He felt a nudge on his front paw, Emberkit was prodding him.

"What?"

The kit shrunk back, and Jayfeather could sense fear coming from her, _Why was he always so grumpy? _

"I'm sorry Emberkit" he sighed, "You've been doing a great job helping me, I don't think I could have made that poultice without you".

Joy replaced the fear, as Emberkit bounced excitedly. "Jayfeather can I ask you something?" she mewed.

"Sure" he flicked his tail to show that they should start walking. What could she be asking him, she was three-moons old!

"Can I be your apprentice?" her voice quivered with shyness.

Jayfeather flinched, how could he answer that? Technically he could take on an apprentice whenever he wanted, Leafpool was gone. But what if she's still alive? If Emberkit became his apprentice, then the thought of Leafpool ever returning would diminish.

Jayfeather had to keep hope, maybe someday his mother would return. But he doubted it.

* * *

"Look!" an excited voice came from up ahead.

Jayfeather looked up to hear the ShadowClan kits, Shadekit, Ravenkit and Bonekit mewling excitedly.

"Finally" Morningflower groaned, "I thought I'd have died and come back to life, then died again before we got here".

Elders were always so dramatic, but Jayfeather didn't blame Morningflower. The journey to the mountains was practically all the way uphill, it had taken them twice as longer, than if they came from the opposite direction.

"Hey Jayfeather you coming?" Cinderheart's meow came from ahead.

"Yeah" he responded, stepping forward.

Suddenly a flash of bright white light engulfed his normal black gaze. Jayfeather had to close his eyes to stop from being blinded, again. What in StarClan's name is happening? He was still walking, but he was seeing things differently.

A moment passed, before Jayfeather attempted at opening an eyelid. The light had faded, and darkness now engulfed his surroundings. The white moon shone brightly in the star-filled sky, only a thin scratch was visible. This wasn't the part of the mountains he was currently traveling in, no it was much more open, and filled with rocky cliffs.

_"Follow the stars"_ a voice came from out of the shadows.

Jayfeather strained his eyes to look past the darkness, but nothing appeared.

Suddenly a long tail brushed up against his gray pelt, and Jayfeather froze with horror, as a huge figure moved beside him. It was at least four times larger than him, even bigger than a dog. He leapt two fox-lengths away, and unsheathed his claws.

But as Jayfeather looked more closely at the animal, he realized something.

_This must be a wolf! _Midnight had told him about wolves, most were savage brutes that would kill anything. She also told him they were much smarter than dogs, and hunted in groups called packs. The wolf stepped into the light, and Jayfeather gasped.

Her fur was a bright white that seemed to light up the whole forest. And her eyes, the wolves eyes shone like blue crystals, even brighter than his.

"Who are you?" he hissed, "Are you the one who spoke to me?".

But wolves couldn't speak cat, and he was very sure that she couldn't understand him!

The wolf simply nodded, and looked up to the moon. For some reason, Jayfeather could trust the she-wolf, even though all his live he had been taught to fear these animals. He padded up next to her, knowing he would be safe.

"Who are you?" he asked curiously, looking into her aqua blue eyes.

_"My name is Aura"_ she spoke, her voice beautiful, _"And I am speaking to you from far away"._

"But how?" Jayfeather hissed, turning to face her.

When she spoke, Jayfeather realized her mouth wasn't opening to speak, he could only hear her words.

_"I have powers as do you"_ she spoke softly,_ "I am able to speak with my ancestors, as well as others"._

Jayfeather nodded, so there were others like him, though maybe not from the same species.

"Why are you here" the wolf had to tell him something important, to go through all of this just to talk with a cat.

"To warn you" her gaze lowered, _"I cannot tell you everything, but I can still show you what I have seen"._

Her huge white paws stepped forward, and as Jayfeather looked up, he could see two huge valleys beneath him. One was engulfed in flames, and the other moonlight._ Holy StarClan, _he gasped, his blue eyes filled with bright fire.

Sparks rose into the night sky, as the flames burnt through the valley. Aura pointed her tail to the next valley, that was lit brightly with moonlight. Tiny stars sparkled among its pathway, and Jayfeather felt peaceful.

_"Follow the stars",_ the wolf growled once more,_ "That is all I can tell you for now. But keep watch Jayfeather, there are shadows lurking in the most unexpected places, stay alert"._

There were so many things Jayfeather wanted to ask her, but as he turned to talk, the she-wolf was gone.

_No! _He looked around anxiously, Jayfeather had to know more. How was he supposed to warn the other clans if he didn't know what was coming?

* * *

Rock changed to grassy plains, as the entire clans journeyed into the tribes territory. Up ahead Jayfeather could smell the scents of different cats, they must be from the tribe. But one scent stood out from all the others, _Stormfur! _

"Welcome!" the voice of the former ThunderClan tom greeted the clans.

The four leaders exchanged greetings with the tribe cats, as the rest of the clan caught up.

"Jaypaw!" a voice that he faintly recognized called his former name. "Do you remember me? Its Pebble!" the excited voice asked, running up to the medicine cat.

_Sadly I do,_ he rolled his sightless eyes. This was Pebble that Rolls down Mounatin, when Jayfeather had met him, he was still a to-be.

"Yeah I do" he responded, "But my names Jayfeather now".

The young tom continued to chatter, while Jayfeather walked over to the group of tribe-cats.

"I'll take her back to Flare, the badger returned there with the Night Leaf" an unfamiliar voice growled.

"I'm coming to!" Squirrelflight hissed, running up to Sunpaw.

"Why bother?" her daughter growled, "We both know I'm going to die!".

The golden apprentice turned and stalked off after the tribe cat, leaving her mother to stare in sadness. Brambleclaw limped over to his mate, and gave her a lick. The clan cats began moving forward, and once Pebble walked away, Jayfeather approached Stormfur.

"Look at you!" his familiar voice called, "You're so big now, I still imagined you as an apprentice!".

Jayfeather could feel the tom's hot gaze on his pelt, "Its good to see you too" he meowed, laying his tail on Stormfur's shoulder.

"Jaypaw have you seen my father, I wanted to tell him something".

Jayfeather flicked his tail to the back of the group, "I think he's over there with Millie".

"Whose Millie?" Stormfur asked, sounding utterly confused.

"Umm..." Jayfeather stuttered, how was he supposed to tell him that Graystripe had another mate and two kits? "I think you should ask him yourself" Jayfeather answered, trying not to give anything away.

"Okay" Stormfur meowed, turning to leave, "Bye Jaypaw!".

"Its Jayfeather!" he called back, aggravated that no one knew his full name.

But he couldn't stay mad, the clans had gone through a lot to get here, and they had finally made it. _But its not over, this was only the beginning._ The clans still had to travel the rest of the way down the mountains, as well as through twoleg place and then a desert! Jayfeather didn't know if he could handle everything.

"Come on, we're leaving" Lionblaze meowed, approaching his brother.

Jayfeather nodded, "Have you seen Hollyleaf?" he asked, wondering where their sister was.

He hadn't seen her all day, in fact he barely saw her yesterday either.

Lionblaze shook his head, "No I haven't, shes probably off with Mousewhisker somewhere."

That was probably true, the two young warriors had been spending a lot of time together recently.

"Come on" Lionblaze nudged his brother forward, "The patrol is taking us back to the Tribe, two of their cats took Sunpaw and Squirrelflight. Hopefully the herb Midnight has will work."

"We can only wait and see" Jayfeather answered, leaping over a rock.

He remembered the terrain quite easily, there were lots of huge rocks and tall trees. The scent of rain crossed through the air, causing Jayfeather to raise his head to the sky. He could tell there were clouds covering the sky, he couldn't feel the suns warmth on his face.

Jayfeather could sense happiness flooding through the crowd of cats, everyone must be glad they made it to the tribe. Firestar said they would rest here for a couple days, before continuing on. He hoped it was longer than a few days.

"Look there's the waterfall!" Lionblaze flicked Jayfeather's nose, and pointed forward.

Already the crashing noise of the falling water engulfed the area, the caverns of the tribe cats were directly behind it. They neared the entrance, and Jayfeather could feel the mist spraying his fur.

_Finally maybe I can get a good nights sleep, also Sunpaw might get cured. _

"I'll get you across" Lionblaze meowed into his ear, "Just follow my tail".

Jayfeather snorted, "I don't need help" and brushed past his brother. He immediately jumped onto the other side, and swerved just in time to miss the crashing water.

New scents engulfed the area, making Jayfeather sniff the air. Cats followed closely behind, most just as cautious as him.

"Welcome" a new voice sounded. It was soft and calm, coming from a tom just a fox-length ahead of Jayfeather.

"That's Flare that Burns Brightly" Stormfur walked up, "He's our Healer".

_I know,_ Jayfeather retorted, _And from what I've heard, not much of a Healer._

"Thank you for taking us in" the voice of Firestar thanked the young tom, nodding graciously.

The other leaders, even Russetstar thanked the tom, before letting the rest of the clan cats into the large cavern.

"Before I let you all settle, there Is someone here that wants to speak with you Firestar" Flare meowed, moving to the side.

"Me?" Firestar meowed, sounding confused.

Jayfeather tilted his head also, Who would want to talk with Firestar?

Pawsteps pattered lightly on the stone floor, and Jayfeather froze. That scent, it was so familiar he almost wanted to leap out of his skin.

"Hello Father" the voice he missed so much sounded.

Jayfeather rose his head, and ran forward, _"Leafpool!"._


	26. Chapter 22: Confinement

***~Heya peeps, heres the new chapter. Thanks for all who reviewed last chapter, Blossomstar, Lightkit, xBlaze of Furyx, Skystripe, Wildstar07, New Prophecy, Shimmerleaf, Sunpelt, Jaggedpelt, Silverpelt-Hawksky and Cinderpaw11. Takes a moment to breathe. Well anyway this chapter may be kinda boring, and there are 16 chapters left of the story, so KEEP ON REVIEWING! Also check out my other stories and I have a poll on my profile asking which story you think I should write next. Thanks!~***

**~Leo~**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 22**

As the last cats found a comfortable place to stay, light rain began to patter outside the caverns.

"I hope this is comfortable for you all" Stormfur meowed, licking his paw, "Its a good thing we have some empty caves, or I doubt everyone would fit".

"Its fine thanks" Jayfeather answered, sniffing his surroundings.

Everything smelled of cold stone and wet grass, totally different than the familiar scents of the forest. The scent of Graystripe wove in front of Jayfeather's nose, as the gray striped warrior appeared at the cave entrance.

"There's someone I want you to meet Stormfur" the older tom meowed, walking towards his son.

Jayfeather noticed Bumblestripe and Briarpelt walking into the cave. So Graystripe's finally going to show his son, his new kits.

"These are my kits" he meowed, "Briarpelt and Bumblestripe".

Stormfur turned his amber gaze, to meet his younger siblings.

"Its nice to meet you" Briarpelt stepped forward, looking at her brother inquisitively.

"Same here" Stormfur responded, smiling. He turned to look at Bumblestripe who was standing awkwardly, "Are you okay?".

The striped tom looked up, "Oh yeah, I'm fine. Its good to finally meet you, Graystripe told us a lot about you".

Their father smiled, and Jayfeather could feel the awkwardness in the air beginning to fade.

"Their are some cats I would like you to meet as well" Stormfur meowed with a smile, "I'll be right back".

Jayfeather knew where his old friend was going, to get his two kits._ Graystripe will be excited to see his Grandkits, _Jayfeather smiled, it was good that his grandfathers friend had so much family now. He remembered feeling Graystripe's pain whenever he thought about his previous mate, Silverstream. It was like a monster hitting you, over and over again.

"Come kits" Stormfur's delicate meow came from the cave entrance.

The dark gray tom padded in, two fluffy bundles running behind.

"Whose kits are these?" Graystripe meowed, looking curiously at the two young cats.

His son smiled, "Their mine, and their your grandkits".

Instantly Graystripe's steady purr turned into what sounded almost like thunder, he rushed over to the two kits and smothered them in licks.

"What are their names?" Briarpelt asked, seeming interested in her niece and nephew.

"This is Light where sun shines" Stormfur flicked his tail to a cream and white she-cat who was being battered in licks. Her brother was a dark brown almost black tom, with white paws.

"And this is Hawk that Hunts Swiftly" Stormfur prodded his son.

Jayfeather smiled as the family talked about the kits and Graystripe introduced them to Millie.

I'l_l never have kits of my own,_ he sighed, _though I probably couldn't handle being a father._ He would probably end up torturing them anyway.

"Jayfeather can I have a word?" a meow belonging to Firestar made the gray Medicine Cat turn.

"Sure" Jayfeather sighed, it looked as if that nap he was longing for, had to wait.

The flame pelted leader stopped at a cavern entrance, and turned to face his grandson.

"I just wanted to thank you for what a great job you've been doing as Medicine Cat, the clan really appreciates it" Firestar rested his tail on Jayfeather's shoulder.

_Then why can't anyone leave me alone long enough for a short nap?_ He bit back the retort, and thanked Firestar.

"It looks like you'll be able to take Emberkit as an apprentice after all" his leader meowed, taking Jayfeather by complete surprise.

"What do you mean!?" he instantly demanded, "How can I have an apprentice, If I'm still one myself?".

Firestar sighed, "Leafpool told me she no longer wishes to be Medicine Cat of ThunderClan. She says StarClan has another path set out for her".

Jayfeather's fur stood on end, "But that's mouse-brained! She can't just stop being a Medicine Cat, what about the clan?".

"They'll be in good paws" Firestar gave Jayfeather a nudge, "But you can always try talking to Leafpool, I'm sure she would like to catch up with you".

That was exactly what Jayfeather wanted to do. He had to convince his mother to stop with this mouse-brained idea, he couldn't be the full Medicine Cat.

"Where is she?" he asked, peering around the large cavern.

"She's with Sandstorm and Squirrelflight in Flares den, their with Sunpaw" Firestar meowed, "You can come with me if you want".

That was all he needed, more family members to talk with. Jayfeather just wanted to rest his paws for now, he would talk with Leafpool later.

He found a nice moss nest to sleep in, and closed his sightless eyes.

The image of Leafpool popped into his mind. It didn't matter if she wasn't Medicine Cat of ThunderClan, Leafpool was home.

And that's all that matters. Wasn't It?

* * *

A freezing breeze chilled Jayfeather to the bone, as he shuffled tiredly in his bedding. All was quiet now, except for the faint sound of rushing water.

Opening his eyes, Jayfeather could sense the coolness in the air, it was nighttime. _How long did I sleep? _

Jayfeather was angry that no one woke him up, what if Leafpool already went to sleep.

"Have a nice rest?" a voice jolted Jayfeather up, making his tail puff out.

But that voice was exactly the one he had been looking for.

"Leafpool?" he meowed sleepily, "What are you doing here?" he ran over to his mother.

"Watching the moon" she said quietly, "Firestar said you wanted to speak with me. So I decided to wait until you woke up to talk".

Sitting down on the cold stone, Jayfeather felt totally at peace. He had finally found his mother, after so many moons of wondering if she were dead or alive, he had finally found her.

"I know there must be many questions you have to ask" she finally meowed, "But first, I would like to know how you're doing".

Jayfeather shuffled his paws, "Fine I guess" he grumbled, "The clan is doing well, we have many new kits".

He didn't know what else to say, in the past few moons Jayfeather hadn't thought about himself much, just his clan. The strain of being a Medicine Cat was great, and he didn't know how Leafpool did it for so many moons. Especially when she had to teach him almost everything.

"Why did you leave?" he asked out of the blue, "Why not search for us. Surely you didn't think we were all dead".

Leafpool sighed, "I knew you weren't dead, but StarClan told me to come here. They showed me something very important, they told me my destiny is not yet over".

Jayfeather turned, looking astonished. "What is your destiny?" he gasped, after all Leafpool wasn't exactly young.

"I cannot say, but in time I will tell you. Would you like to hear the rest of my story?".

He nodded, waiting to find out why his mother never came back to the clans to find him or her other kin.

"I traveled through the mountains on my own. Only the memories of the journey here to guide me" the she-cat paused, as the moonlight bathed in her pelt.

Jayfeather noticed odd feelings waving off of his mother. He was surprised he could actually read her feelings, Leafpool was always guarding her thoughts and she was good at it.

"I soon made it to the tribe, where I met with Flare. He said I was welcome to stay for as long as I wanted, and would be glad to have me."

Flare sounded like a nice enough to cat to Jayfeather, maybe Stoneteller was just exaggerating.

"But I soon thought of the possibillity of one of my kits being hurt or worse" Leafpool trailed off, "And I knew I had to return to the camp, at least to see what had happened. And to stop my mind from going to dark places."

Jayfeather listened intently, if Leafpool wanted to leave, then why hadn't she?

"The time came and I went to Flare to tell him I was leaving. He suggested I stay a little longer to trade herbs and healing techniques. I kindly said no, and explained that I had to return as fast as possible" Leafpool breathed, "But Flare stopped me from leaving with his guards, he said I couldn't leave".

As the Medicine Cat explained, Jayfeather could feel a dreading sensation creeping up on him, maybe Stoneteller was more correct than he had previously thought.

"So what are you saying, Flare didn't let you go?" Jayfeather asked, becoming shocked and curious.

Leafpool sighed as she looked behind her, "Jayfeather, I've been here the whole time._ Flare has been keeping me captive, you have to help me"._


	27. Chapter 23: Phobia

***~Here is the update, sorry it took me so long. Well two things are revealed in this chapter, and the countdown until the final chapter BEGINS! 15 chapters to go, until Sands of Chaos. Okay please review, if you review more, I will update faster. Oh and I update One by One if you want to read it, I only got one review *Sniffle*. Oh and xBlaze of Furyx and I are working on "Shade of Blue" together, she is writing the next chapter, please check it out!~***

**Thanks!**

**~Leo~**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 23**

Tussling could be heard from a few fox-lengths away, causing Burningpaw to raise his ginger head. He was currently staying In the to-bes den, and because of the constant fighting, hadn't gotten much sleep.

"She liked my flower better!" a dark gray tom growled, throwing himself into a golden and white tom.

The two wrestled on the ground, the golden one managing to spit out a retort.

"You two are so immature" a light gray tom hissed, shaking his head in disbelief.

Burningpaw stretched and walked outside to see the two toms still fighting over whose flower was better to give to a she-cat. She stood In the shadows, watching as the two toms fought over her.

"Did you sleep okay?" the gray to-be asked, looking curiously at Burningpaw.

"Yes, fine" he responded, "What are they fighting about?" flicking his tail towards the two tussling toms.

"Over which flower Night liked better. It's a pretty stupid thing to fight about if you ask me" he shook his head.

Burningpaw detected a flicker of amusement in the toms blue eyes.

"I'm Rain that falls lightly" he meowed, "But you can call me Rain".

Burningpaw nodded in greeting, "I'm Burningpaw, I'm from ThunderClan" though he probably already knew that.

News spread quickly in the caverns, especially about the Clans arrival. Burningpaw was surprised at how many cats were able to fit inside the tribes camp, In fact all the clans fit into the camp.

"Want to go get something to eat? I don't have training until later, I can show you around camp if you want" Rain meowed, looking at Burningpaw with his bright blue eyes.

"Sure" he meowed, at least one cat was nice enough to show him around.

Following the friendly tom, Burningpaw passed the other two-bes, who were still fighting.

"At least its sunny" Rain speculated, looking outside. Burningpaw squinted his green eyes, as bright golden sunlight poured through the cavern entrance.

The smell of new life was in the air, as trees bloomed and flowers blossomed. "Want a robin?" Rain offered, pushing the brown bird towards him.

"Thanks" Burningpaw responded, laying down on the dew soaked grass to eat his fresh-kill.

It hadn't been until now, that he realized how much he missed ThunderClan camp. What I would do to sleep in my moss nest just once more, Burningpaw sighed, staring off into the distance. Two of the to-bes exited the cave, one being the golden and white tom, the other a black she-cat.

"What are you two doing?" Night asked, padding up to Rain and giving him an inquisitive look.

"I'm just showing Burningpaw around" Rain answered quickly, not looking the she-cat in her emerald eyes.

"I see that you are" she smiled, casting a glance to Burningpaw, who looked at her nervously. She held the glance for a long moment, before turning to the golden and white tom.

"Come on Cliff, lets go find Flare. I need to tell him something" she hissed to the tom, who more than willingly followed closely behind.

"Whats up with them?" Burningpaw spat, turning to Rain who was look down at his paws.

"Their always like that" he meowed, "Just ignore them and they usually go away".

He flashed a smile to the to-be, who seemed to look distracted.

_Those nosy fur-balls,_ Burningpaw growled, _Rain is the only one in this place that actually likes me, and they have to make him feel bad!_ Honestly, cats could be so ignorant sometimes.

As the day grew on, Rain showed him the many great spots to catch prey. There was one point when a young eagle flew overhead, and Rain was able to bring it down just my leaping onto it. For awhile Hollyleaf joined them, but soon got bored and returned to Mousewhisker.

Now Burningpaw sat with his paws folded beneath his chest, watching the sun set. Rain was down by a stream trying to fish, and doing quite badly.

"There you are" Burningpaw turned to see Icestorm padding down the grassy hill, her bright white pelt blowing in the cool breeze.

"What are you doing here?" the apprentice meowed, smiling to see his brothers mate.

She sat down and licked a paw, "Lionblaze asked me to find you, he hadn't seen you all day and got worried".

_Worried? Why would Lionblaze be worried? _

"I'm fine" he answered, "Rain was just showing me around the territory, and we stopped to get a bit of fresh-kill".

Icestorm smiled, before laying down and resting head white had on her tiny paws.

"It's so beautiful here" she stated, looking at the scarlet and crimson light that flooded the sky.

For a moment they sat there, before a weird sound came from Icestorm.

"Are you okay?" he asked, prodding her with a ginger paw.

She turned over, "Yeah I'm fine, just a little dizzy".

Burningpaw looked at her for a second, concern in his eyes. Icestorm continued to feel dizzy for a while longer, until Burningpaw decided it was best to take her to Jayfeather and Leafpool.

"Come on" he heaved her up, as she rested on his shoulder.

The two traveled up the grassy hill, before reaching the Medicine Cats cavern, where all the clan Medicine Cats stayed.

"Jayfeather?" Burningpaw called into the den. Instantly the gray head of his brother poked out from the entrance, blue eyes shining in the sunset.

"What is it now?" he hissed, "Can't a cat get a wink of sleep".

"Icestorm's sick" Burningpaw responded, not even phased by his brothers sour attitude.

Jayfeather walked over and gave the she-cat a sniff, "No she's not" he answered swiftly, laying down.

"But she's dizzy, she has to be sick!" Burningpaw hissed, looking confused.

Jayfeather chuckled, "She's pregnant" he finally meowed, smiling at Icestorm.

But the white she-cat looked more confused than him, "Whose pregnant?" she asked, bewildered.

"You are" Jayfeather prodded her, "I could smell you ten fox-lengths away".

"But I can't be!" Icestorm hissed, disbelief in her voice, "I can't have kits now, not during the journey!".

"Well you don't have much of a choice"

Burningpaw smiled, this was great! He was going to have nephews or nieces now, and Lionblaze would be a father!

"Congratulations" he meowed, giving the shocked Icestorm a lick on the head.

"What's going on?" the meow of Leafpool came from the cave, as his brown and white aunt walked outside.

Jayfeather stood up, "Icestorm's pregnant" he told his mentor, flicking his tail to the now expecting she-cat.

Leafpool gasped, and said something he couldn't quite here. But Jayfeather gave her a hiss of silence.

"What did you say?" Icestorm meowed, looking at the Medicine Cat.

"Oh just how happy Squirrelflight will be, to know that she'll be a grandmother" Leafpool answered quickly, looking sad for a brief moment.

Burningpaw turned his head to the side in confusion, why would Leafpool be sad? Was it because she would never have kits of her own?

"Burningpaw!" the voice of Rain was calling from a few fox-lengths away. He was running towards the apprentice, with Night and Cliff on his tail.

"Flare wants to see you" Rain meowed, only to be cut off by Night who cuffed him over the ears.

"Why don't you just go away Rain" she growled, before turning to Burningpaw.

Her expression changed from white hot anger, to a sweet innocent smile.

"If its not a problem, Flare would like to speak to you in his den" she meowed to Burningpaw, flicking her tail towards the cavern that sat next to the waterfall.

Why would Flare want to speak to him? He was the healer of the tribe, and Burningpaw, well Burningpaw was just an apprentice!

"Umm…" he stuttered, "Sure" Burningpaw meowed, finally turning to see his kin.

Jayfeather was talking to Icestorm, but Leafpool padded over. The two to-bes padded on, and Leafpool bent forward to whisper something in his ear.

"Be careful" she spoke quietly, "Flare isn't the cat you think he is".

* * *

Cool stone lay beneath Burningpaw's pads, as he waited outside the den of Flare that burns Brightly. His belly tightened, what Leafpool had said, frightened him.

_What if Flare doesn't like me for some reason, then kills me and buries my body where no one can find it_, he fretted. It had to be nonsense, Flare wasn't a murderer, he was Tribe Healer for StarClans Sake.

"You may come in" a voice echoed from inside.

Burningpaw took in a deep breath and walked forward, pushing the hanging Lichen aside.

"Ah Burningpaw" the bright ginger to meowed with a smile, "I'm glad you could make it".

_Well I didn't really have much of a choice, _he retorted silently. The den was rather large compared to the others. Moonlight shone in through the opening, casting shards of light into the pool that sat in the middle.

"So did you want something?" he meowed, finally overcoming the fear of what Leafpool had said.

"Not really" Flare meowed, after he finished sorting through the herbs, and sat down across from Burningpaw. "I heard that your sister is doing much better now" Flare meowed, "I trust that the Nightshade Midnight brought back has worked?".

The apprentice nodded, "It seems to be. Leafpool is treating her now, and she has been asleep for the whole day."

The healer nodded, while he rose his head to look out the rounded opening. The moon hung low in the sky, tonight would have been a gathering for the clans, the moon is full.

"Would you like to see something?" Flare asked, turning to Burningpaw.

He shrugged, "Sure".

Flare hit Burningpaw as a mysterious type of cat, there was something secretive about the healer. Getting up, the older cat walked over to the pool the shone brightly with Moonlight. It sat in a bowl-like shape, with high shards of rock hanging around it.

"Its amazing" Burningpaw gasped, overtaken by the beauty of the pool.

"This is how I communicate with the tribe of endless hunting he meowed, "They are out ancestors, like StarClan is to you".

He nodded, so the tribe cats had an afterlife as well, though Burningpaw couldn't imagine it being much different from StarClan.

"What is your greatest fear?" Flare asked, out of the blue.

The question shocked Burningpaw, "What? What do you mean" he stuttered.

Flare smiled, "I'm sorry if I have taken you by surprise, here stick your paw into the pool. It will show you your greatest fear".

_Fox-dung!_ Burningpaw wanted to burst out saying, that's impossible! He stared at Flare for a moment, looking at him like a mad cat.

"Come on, It will be alright" he meowed, pushing Burningpaw forward.

Reluctantly, the apprentice stepped towards the pool. The bright silver water showed his reflection, rippling on its surface. With a deep breath, Burningpaw rose his front paw, and dipped it into the cold surface.

At first he had expected nothing to happen, but soon he would learn different. The pool illuminated in bright white, that filled the whole den with sparkling light. He gasped at how beautiful and shocking the picture was, it was so clear.

But soon the image started to fade darker, and Burningpaw thought it was going to disappear entirely.

Another image began to appear slowly, it looked like cats were lieing on the ground. He turned to Flare, unsure of what to make of the image.

"Just look" he meowed quietly, "You will see your greatest fear".

Burningpaw shuttered, he didn't really know what his greatest fear was, perhaps having to stay with Flare for an eternity?

The image soon became clearer, and it was comprised of dead cats. Shocked, Burningpaw looked closer, one of the cats was Squirrelflight.

"No…" he gasped, as he recognized more of the bodies. Jayfeather, Leafpool, Sandstorm, Firestar, Lionblaze, Brambleclaw, Hollyleaf, All of them were dead!

"This can't be real" Burningpaw shook his head, trying not to imagine if this really happened.

"No its not" Flare spoke, "But it could be".

"What are you talking about?" Burningpaw turned away from the pool, and glared at the healer.

"If the clans leave the safety of the tribe, this will happen" Flare growled, looking certain.

"But we have to leave!" he burst out, "We're going to find our new home, we're only staying here for a couple days!".

Flare smiled and stepped across his den, _"No you wont Burningpaw, you're a part of the tribe now. None of you are going to be leaving". _

_

* * *

_

_**-Okay so did you guys like it? Well review no matter what. I'll update next when I get 185 reviews total. Thanks! 15 Chapters to go!**  
_


	28. Chapter 24: Ominous Future

***~Hey yall heres the new chapter, sorry it took me so long. I had to go to Massachussets and we took my cat to the vet, and he had to be put to sleep :( At least I got a headstart on some chapters, and should update on Wednesday or Thursday. Please review, and thanks to all the reviews for the last chapters, they meant a lot.!~***

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 24**

_A cool breeze shook the branches of a thin aspen tree,_ sending green dappled leaves falling softly to the ground. The sun had not yet risen, and darkness still enveloped the land, casting shadows over the mountains.

Lionblaze rose his head and noticed the once dark indigo sky, becoming lighter as the sun took its turn to shine. He hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, especially since Icestorm had told him she was expecting kits.

_How can we have kits when we don't even have a home?,_ he asked himself. The kits would be due in at least two and a half moons, and Lionblaze doubted they would reach their new home by then.

Paw steps distracted the golden deputy, as a patrol returned. It consisted of a mix of tribe cats and clan cats, who were quickly learning the ways of hunting in the mountains.

"How did it go?" he asked Cinderheart, who was holding a finch in her jaws.

Mallowfern of RiverClan was padding closely behind the ThunderClan she-cat, a vole hanging in her white fangs.

"Pretty well" she answered, dropping the small bird, "Talon showed us the best ways to hunt, he even caught an eagle".

"And that wasn't all" Mallowfern put in, "We saw an animal called a lynx?" she asked, turning to Cinderheart to see if she pronounced it correctly. "Anyway, it was at least twice our size" she meowed, blue eyes huge, "Otterheart and I were able to chase it away by ourselves, it ran like a scared kit!".

Lionblaze smiled, "That's pretty interesting, I don't know what would have happened if it turned out to be a mountain lion" he meowed apprehensively, never wanting to encounter a savage beast like that again.

Cinderheart stretched her paws, "Have you seen Jayfeather? I wanted to bring him some fresh-kill, I know he's been working hard on treating Sunpaw" she meowed with care.

The golden deputy flicked his tail to towards a bramble bush on the far side of the caverns, "He's gathering some herbs I think".

The gray she-cat nodded her thanks, and picked up the finch she caught and brought it over to his brother.

Lionblaze sighed, Cinderheart and the Medicine Cat were always close, and he didn't know if that was a good thing. Surely Jayfeather would have learned that Medicine Cats couldn't have mates. Especially after he found out about Leafpool, that would be the definition of irony.

The sun began to rise, and soon shadows were replaced by crimson rays that seemed to brighten up the whole territory.

Lionblaze scanned the horizon for any signs of his sister. Hollyleaf had been keeping herself scarce ever since they arrived at the Tribe, Lionblaze had only seen her twice lately.

_Why does she always have to separate herself from us? Just because we have secrets, doesn't mean she has to hide her feelings from everyone._

It perplexed Lionblaze how his sister always seemed to put on a front, never letting her true personality shine through. It was always warrior code this, warrior code that. He had begun to think that Hollyleaf's mate might just end up being the warrior code, though if she wanted to be leader, than she couldn't have a mate.

Shaking the thoughts from his mind, Lionblaze sniffed the air for any signs of his mate. Ever since he found out Icestorm was pregnant, the deputy wanted to know where she was constantly, perhaps he was a slight bit overprotective.

Padding up the steep hill that led to the caverns, Lionblaze kept his eye on Jayfeather and Cinderheart, who were sharing tongues outside his temporary den. He didn't notice a cat walking by him, and accidentally hit the tom in his shoulder.

"Hey watch it!" a black and white tom growled, baring his white fangs at Lionblaze.

"Sorry" he meowed, shocked by the tribe cats reaction.

Surely he hadn't hit him that hard, there was no reason to overreact. Now that Lionblaze thought about it, the tribe had changed since he was here last. They are much more bitter than last time, most cats kept to themselves and barely talked with the clan cats, except for the elder cats.

"Icestorm" he breathed, as the pure white pelt of his true love became visible.

She was laying with her paws underneath her belly, talking with Honeyfern, Graymist of RiverClan, and Whitewater of ShadowClan.

Lionblaze winced as he saw the white ShadowClan queen. Her left eye was gashed open from an attack from a fox many moons ago, she was blind just like Brightheart in her one eye.

"I'm glad your here" Icestorm groaned, "Did the hunting patrol return yet? I'm starving".

"Is that all you keep me around for?" he teased, cuffing her ears lightly, "I can go get you something if you want".

Her bright blue eyes shone, "That would be great, thanks. Could you bring back some for the others too? I'm sure they'd appreciate it".

He nodded, as Honeyfern and Graymist thanked him, Whitewater just mumbled.

_Typical ShadowClan cat,_ Lionblaze shook his head, Was it in their blood to be bitter? Or was it just inherited over time. Not all ShadowClan cats were this bitter though, Tigerstripe and Flamestone were one example, so was their mother Tawnypelt.

The she-cat had joined the elders, ever since Dawnfire was killed. The trauma of losing her daughter had caused damage to the she-cats mind, she wasn't quite as sane as she once was. The ShadowClan deputy was off to a pretty good start so far.

Dealing with so many deaths and all the betrayal in ShadowClan wasn't easy, but Tigerstripe had handled it well. In fact so did his brother, after taking on the full duty as Medicine Cat ever since Littlecloud died, Flamestone was doing pretty well for himself.

Walking over to the pile of prey, Lionblaze picked out a nice plump mouse for Icestorm, and two squirrels that the other queens could share.

Padding back to the constant chattering of the she-cats, he dropped the prey in front of him. They were so drawn in by their conversations, that the only one that noticed he was there, was Icestorm.

"Do you want to sit with us?" she meowed, "I can share this finch with you".

Lionblaze shook his head, "No thanks, I already ate" he responded, "I'm going to go check on Sunpaw and see how shes doing".

Icestorm nodded farewell, and he leaned in to give his mate a lick on the head. If Lionblaze hadn't found love in Icestorm, he didn't know how he could handle the strain of being ThunderClan deputy.

She was always there for him when he needed someone to talk to, or even make him laugh. He was so glad he hadn't chosen Poppyfrost as a mate, she would have driven him to jump off a cliff by now.

Hopefully Sunpaw was recovering from her infection, the herb Midnight brought back helped her greatly.

His brother sat outside the cavern, looking at the sunrise. For a moment, Lionblaze thought Jayfeather could actually see it, he was staring so intently.

"She's still sleeping" he meowed, turning his sightless gaze to Lionblaze.

"How did you know I was going to ask about Sunpaw?" he breathed, though he knew the answer.

"Do we really have to go over this again?" Jayfeather groaned, turning and padding back into the Medicine Cats den.

Inside, Leafpool stood over Sunpaw, who was chewing on a mouse. Flamestone and Kestrelwing were in the back, along with Willowshine who was scolding Gustpaw.

"Honestly Kestrelwing, have you taught your apprentice anything about herbs? Young Emberkit over there knows more than him".

The gray apprentice lowered his head, hurt by the RiverClan cats words.

"Don't be so rude Willowshine" Flamestone hissed, "The last time I checked he was Kestrelwing's apprentice, not yours. I thought the point of being a Medicine Cat, was to teach younger cats who are eager to learn. You should be helping him, not scolding him for something he didn't do!".

Willowshine narrowed her eyes at the younger tom, and stalked out of the den. You could cut the tension in the air with a thorn, and Lionblaze considered leaving for a quick second.

"I need someone to help me wrap Sunpaw's front paw" Leafpool announced, "Gustpaw could you come over here for a moment".

Shocked to hear his name, the young tom bounded over to the ThunderClan she-cat, and looked up eagerly. As the two cats helped bandage Sunpaw up, Lionblaze felt a nudge from Jayfeather.

"Come with me to the back, I need to tell you something" he whispered, slipping through the small crack in the back, which lead to a narrow cave.

_What does he want now? _Lionblaze wondered, maybe Jayfeather learned more about their parentage.

Squeezing through the entrance wasn't as easy for Lionblaze, he was much more bulky than the slender Jayfeather. Once the two litter mates were seated, Jayfeather rose his head.

"There's something you need to know" he meowed, "Flare isn't who you think he is".

Lionblaze heightened his gaze, the tribe healer? What could be wrong with him?

"Didn't you ever wonder why Leafpool never came back?" Jayfeather asked, "Why she never tried to find us?".

Lionblaze stuttered, "Well I guess so, I never really thought about it" he answered truthfully.

The dark gray tom stared straight ahead, into Lionblaze's golden-amber eyes.

"She was being held captive, by Flare and his guards. And he's going to do the same to us if we don't stop him!" Jayfeather growled, his fur beginning to puff out.

Shock overwhelmed Lionblaze, could this really be true? Was Flare, the tribe healer trying to keep the clan cats captive?

"Surely he can't keep us all here" Lionblaze stated, "We have more cats than the tribe!".

Jayfeather nodded, "That may be true, but he has Cave-guards. It'll take at least two warriors to fend off one of them, and even then its a pretty even match."

For some reason Lionblaze knew Jayfeather was right, the cave-guards of the Tribe were extremely large for ordinary cats. It would be a hard match for even him to take on.

"So what do we do? Just wait around and see if Flare will let us go?" Lionblaze growled, anger starting to surge through him.

Jayfeather chuckled, "No" he answered, "We have to fight are way out, and just hope that we win".

"But what if we lose?" Lionblaze growled, he couldn't think of what would happen if the Tribe beat them.

Jayfeather took a deep breath, "If we lose, then the clans are no more. _We have to win, no matter what the cost."_

_

* * *

_

**14 Chapters to go! Please review, and lets hope my cat Kissy is in StarClan, where he can hunt for many moons!**

**R.I.P Kissy (Yes he was a tom)  
**


	29. Chapter 25: Rising Evil

***~Hey heres the new chapter, thanks to all who reviewed. Also thanks for your sympathy about Kissy, it meant a lot. Well 13 more chapters until the end, should update Friday or Saturday. Please if you can review? Maybe I can reach 200 reviews, thanks!~***

**~Leo~**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 25**

Silence surrounded the deep valley, as mist cloaked the rocky terrain. It hung low in the sky, making visibility almost impossible. The air smelled wet and cold as Hollyleaf plunged through the rocky canyon, pebbles falling underneath her. Her vision was clouded greatly, almost to the point that she felt blind.

Taking a quick moment to sniff the air, Hollyleaf could tell something wasn't quite right. An eery silence filled the air, making her spine shiver with anxiety.

_Something isn't right,_ she told herself, _I shouldn't be here._

Taking not another moment to find out, Hollyleaf bounded swiftly down the canyon. Up ahead the mist began to clear and Hollyleaf's emerald eyes began to focus more closely on the path ahead.

Suddenly out of nowhere, a shriek pierced the air, making her bolt to a stop. That sound, she had heard it before. When the clans stopped at a clearing not to long ago, they heard the same exact howl.

_Wolves,_ Hollyleaf breathed. This wasn't good, she had to get out of here, no matter what.

Taking a great leap forward onto a boulder, Hollyleaf raced through the rocky canyon, her paws slipping and sliding through the wet pebbles. Adrenaline boosted her energy level, making it possible for her to go faster than previously possible.

_But wolves are much faster than cats, _she admitted, _not to mention almost five times our size._

Heavy paw steps sounded close behind, closing in on Hollyleaf. She turned her black head, and gasped as a huge figure ran beside her. The animal was larger than even the biggest dog she had seen, but its head was narrower, and its fangs were much larger.

_No, I can't die. I still have a destiny to fulfill, what about the power of three?_

Fangs baring and eyes narrowing, the wolf leapt at Hollyleaf, throwing her to the ground with tremendous force. Her body hit the ground, skidding down the rocky path, scraping her back. Fangs closed in only a mouse-length form her face, saliva dripping from the beasts mouth.

Hollyleaf tried to inch away, but the weight of the animal was just to much for her. With one last look into the wolves deadly gaze, Hollyleaf screamed as fangs dug into her throat, killing her instantly.

* * *

Hollyleaf bolted upright, her breathing quickened as she remembered the nightmare.

_But it was just a nightmare, _she told herself, _none of it was real_.

Thin rays of sunlight drifted in through the caves entrance. Hollyleaf was one of the only cats still sleeping, it was late in the day, already past sun-high.

_Fox-dung,_ she cursed, _I wanted to go hunting with Mousewhisker._

Stretching her limbs, Hollyleaf look around the den. Owlwing and Olivenose, two ShadowClan warriors, were curled up, sleeping together. Minnowtail of RiverClan was sleeping peacefully next to the tabby brown she-cat, Duskfur.

It was weird for Hollyleaf to be surrounded by cats of other clans, it didn't seem normal.

_We should be back in the forest in separate camps, not on a journey to who knows where._

Padding out of the den, careful not to wake any of the others, Hollyleaf scented the mountain air. She was glad it was fresh and clean, not cold and dark like in her dream. Surprisingly the outskirts of camp were quite busy.

Tribe-cats were bringing in prey, and the mentors were training their apprentices alongside the to-bes. At least the young cats of the clans were learning what they needed to know for the rest of the journey.

Hollyleaf wanted to train Coalpaw, but stopped as she noticed he was training alongside Cinderheart and Silverpaw.

_I haven't been much of a mentor,_ she grumbled, _I'm surprised Firestar didn't give him a new one yet._

At this rate Hollyleaf would never be deputy, let alone leader of the clans. The scent of Birchfall and Whitewing drifted across her nose, as Hollyleaf spotted her kin sharing tongues.

"Did you sleep well?" Whitewing greeted the black she-cat, her green eyes gazing happily at Hollyleaf.

"Reasonably well" Hollyleaf admitted, except for the nightmare, but she wasn't going to tell anyone about that.

Thistlepaw was laying next to his mother and father, batting around a cricket he found. Hollyleaf felt a pang of sorrow for the young tom, he was still an apprentice. Thistlepaw should have been made a warrior moons ago, but with his injuries and the whole journey, it had been put off.

"Lionblaze was looking for you" Thistlepaw murmured, not taking his eyes off of the green insect, "And so was Jayfeather".

Hollyleaf nodded in thanks, as she spotted the golden pelt of her brother. Saying goodbye, she wandered over to Lionblaze, wondering why he would want to see her.

"There you are" Lionblaze meowed, butting his sisters head in welcome. "I haven't seen you for ages, I began to think you might have joined StarClan" Lionblaze meowed with a smile.

"Thistlepaw said you were looking for me" she stated, "Is something wrong?".

Lionblaze shook his head, "Can't we just talk for a moment? Why do we always have to talk about the bad, and never the good!" his gold gaze shifted to her eyes.

Hollyleaf sighed, "Because the bad is more important than the good, now tell me, whats wrong?" She insisted, staring intently at the deputy.

It wasn't that Hollyleaf liked to hear bad news, it was just more important to hear it, and figure out a solution.

"Come with me, we need to get Jayfeather" Lionblaze sighed, turning and padding off in the direction of the stream.

The bubbling water poured down from the waterfall, and foamed at the edge of a ravine, casting shrouds of mist into the air. The dark gray fur of her brother stood out greatly against the jade colored grass he was sitting on.

Jayfeather's sightless blue eyes stared across the stream, and into the forest, looking at nothing.

"I found her" Lionblaze announced as the two neared their brother.

He turned his head, "Finally, it took you long enough."

"Isn't it just great when the three of us together" Lionblaze hissed sarcastically, "You can just feel the love". J

ayfeather rolled his eyes, for once he wasn't the only one with sarcasm.

Her two brothers were once Hollyleaf's only friends, but now the three litter-mates had grown apart. Ever since the prophecy which said one of them wasn't the third power of three, tensions were high.

"So what is so important that I need to know?" Hollyleaf asked, looking from Lionblaze to Jayfeather.

It was a moment before either tom replied to her question, and it was Jayfeather who answered.

"The Clans are in trouble Hollyleaf" he meowed with much truth in his voice. "To make this short, I'll cut to the most important thing, Flare is an evil cat. He's the one that kept Leafpool here against her will, he's the one that is trying to keep the four clans here, forever."

An odd silence engulfed the three cats, as Hollyleaf stared at Jayfeather. It was complete fox-dung, how could a cat as nice as Flare, commit such evil deeds?

"I highly doubt that" Hollyleaf hissed, "Why would Flare do such a thing, what does he have to gain?".

"More cats in his clan, more cave-guards. Even more Medicine Cats so he doesn't have to do a thing" Jayfeather growled.

"Think about it Hollyleaf" Lionblaze added, "Look at all the main exits of the caverns, what do you see?".

Sighing, Hollyleaf turned to look up at the many winding caves. She didn't see anything out of the ordinary at first, but when her eyes drifted to the exit to the main den, her eyes opened wide. Three cave-guards stood outside, watching the clans to make sure no one left the territory.

In fact, one dark brown tom kept his eye on the three of them, staring intently at the clan cats.

_It can't be!_ Hollyleaf gasped, What in StarClans name happened to the Tribe, they used to be so nice and harmless!

"Its true" Jayfeather meowed, padding up beside his sister, "And we have to do something about it".

"But what?" she retorted, "Are we supposed to walk right up to Flare and tell him to let us leave? Yeah that'll work out real well" she rolled her eyes.

Jayfeather kneaded the ground, "Lionblaze and I came up with a plan. But first we need to warn the others, where's Burningpaw and Firestar? We should tell them first."

The Medicine Cat looked from Hollyleaf to Lionblaze, wondering where their younger cousin was.

"I haven't seen him since yesterday morning" Lionblaze meowed, and Hollyleaf agreed. Both warriors turned to the Medicine Cat, whose eyes were rounded with horror.

"What's wrong?" Hollyleaf advanced forward, concern in her voice. Her brother looked like an adder was crawling on him. "The last time I saw Burningpaw, Flare had requested to see him. I thought nothing of it at the time, but now that none of us have seen him..." he trailed off.

There was nothing left to say, as Lionblaze and Hollyleaf bounded up the hill towards Flare's cavern. There was no time to get Firestar or anymore warriors, they had to find Burningpaw fast! What if Flare did something to her cousin, what if he was dead!?

_No, I can't think about that!_ Hollyleaf growled in her head,_ Burningpaw isn't dead, but Flare deserves to be._

Grassy plains changed to stone, as she and her brother entered the cavern. A cave-guard stood outside, standing stiff in front of his healers cave.

"Stop right there" she meowed, "Where are you two going?".

Hollyleaf was about to spit out her anger at the tortoiseshell she-cat, but Lionblaze stepped forward.

"I need to speak with Flare, now let me pass" he growled through bared fangs.

The tortoiseshell she-cat smirked, "Flare is busy now, you two can come back when he's done".

Through the hanging Lichen, Hollyleaf could just make out the small ginger form of Burningpaw in the den.

"Lionblaze!" she gasped, "Burningpaw's in there!".

The golden deputy's eyes lit up with rage, and in one blow he sent the she-cat flying across the cavern, shocking a few RiverClan cats. The two burst through the opening, preparing for a fight. Hollyleaf looked around, and saw the Healer standing over the pool, holding Burningpaw's front paw in the water.

"Stop it!" she growled ramming into the healer. Burningpaw was able to escape, but she barely moved the healer, who was almost twice her size.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Flare growled, his eyes flashing with anger.

"Hollyleaf, Lionblaze!" Burningpaw scampered over to his kin, and hid behind the deputy.

"What did you do to him?" Lionblaze demanded, inching forward.

"That is none of your business. Now leave immediately" the flame furred tom growled, his fur bristling.

Hollyleaf knew what was to come if she didn't stop it now, Lionblaze was going to fight the leader.

"What is going on!?" a shocked voice came from outside the den. She turned to see Firestar standing near the entrance, a shocked look on his face.

"Burningpaw are you okay?" Firestar asked, moving forward to examine his apprentice.

Now that Hollyleaf looked at him, she realized that the young toms paw was bleeding, it looked like it was sliced open.

"Who did this?" Firestar glared, looking at his grandchildren.

Lionblaze flicked his tail to Flare, "Ask him, he's the one trying to keep us all captive."

More cats began to gather outside the cavern, most of them clan cats. Hollyleaf noticed the other leaders edging forward to stand by Firestar.

"Flare what is the meaning of this?" the ginger leader of ThunderClan asked, "What is he talking about?".

Hollyleaf turned her gaze, to glance at the healer, who was now smirking. Four cave-guards entered, and stood by their healer.

"From this point on, all clan cats are part of the Tribe now" he growled, "Anyone who tries to escape will be slaughtered. I can't let you leave Firestar" Flare hissed, with no concern whatsoever in his voice.

"Starting now there will be no clans" Flare yelled, so the rest of the cats could hear, _"You are all members of the Tribe of Rushing Water now, and you will be for the rest of your lives."_

_

* * *

_

**13 Chapters to go, please Review REVIEW!**


	30. Chapter 26: The Reckoning

***~Okay here is Chapter 26. Thank you all for reviewing, and Blossomstar and Howlingsky stop fighting XD No actually its quite entertaining. Okay now this next chapter after this may be a bit boring, but Starting with Chapter 28 which by the way is the battle, this will be getting much more darker. And you will finally see who is stalking the clans, and one main character will not make it to the third book! Who do you think it is? I will have a poll at the bottom, and you can include who you think in your review. Thanks!~***

**~Leo~**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 26**

Yowls of protest filled the caves, including Hollyleaf who growled furiously at the Cave-Guards who began surrounding her. One tom in particular edged forward.

Hollyleaf bared her fangs, "Take one more step and I'll rip that handsome face of yours right off."

Taking one look at Hollyleaf's blade-like claws, which by the way she had sharpened for an occasion just like this, and he backed away.

_Yeah you better run! _She longed to rake her claws through one of these so called cats, pelts. The clan cats backed away towards the cave's wall, as the Cave-Guards approached.

"Silence!" a voice boomed through the cavern, coming from none other, than Flare.

Hollyleaf turned her furious glare to face the Tribe Healer, he had no right to tell them what to do!

"You can't keep us here!" a yowl came from Ashstar, who was surrounded by her clan.

"I can and I will!" Flare growled, baring his fangs to the smaller gray leader. "If any of you have a problem with this, then you can die right here and now!" he called into the crowd, who had shocked looks on their faces. "Are there any volunteers who want to test my rule?" Flare asked, looking eager, "No? Well I guess I'll be able to show you eventually."

Hollyleaf flexed her claws, she longed to sink them into that stupid toms pelt, it would be the most fun shes had in moons. The cats were all silent now, though Hollyleaf could tell they were just as scared and angry as her.

"All of you will return to your dens, which by the way will be heavily guarded by my guards. If anyone tries to escape they will be slaughtered on the spot, is this understood?" he asked, looking expectantly into the group of clan cats.

Squirrelflight looked as if she wanted to say a retort, but Firestar quickly covered her mouth with his tail.

"So what, your just going to keep us as prisoners?" Firestar asked defiantly, "Have you forgotten what our clans have done for the Tribe!? If it wasn't for us you would have gotten slaughtered by Sharptooth and driven out by the rogue cats, you owe us!".

Hollyleaf yowled in agreement, she herself had driven out the rogue cats that had tried to drive the Tribe out, it was all for nothing!

"Does it look like I care what happened to the tribe in the past? I wasn't even born yet, you did no part in saving me" Flare remarked, flicking his tail to the cave-guards, who circled around the clan cats.

"Have a nice night" Flare meowed nicely, nodding in goodbye to the clan cats.

The guards began leading the clans out, into the few dens they stayed in, but Hollyleaf stayed behind.

"You wont get away with this" she growled, setting her green eyes on the healer.

He turned with a smile, "But young Hollyleaf, I already have. Now go get some sleep before I have to enforce my rule on you, have pleasant dreams."

"I'm older than you Mouse-Brain!" she spat, before turning and following the clans off into the shadows.

Hollyleaf knew the only way the clans would leave this place, was if Flare died. She just hoped he didn't take anyone with him.

* * *

Darkness covered the mountains, drowning the caverns in pitch blackness. Hollyleaf was almost totally invisible, except for her bright green eyes, which shone eerily in the shadows. The moon was covered by clouds gray as stone, blocking any light that once shone through.

Most cats had fallen asleep, except for a select few. Hollyleaf glanced to the side, and saw the four leaders of the clans, along with their deputies and a few warriors, talking among each other.

As Hollyleaf got up and padded over, she began to hear harsh words being whispered.

"We need to attack as soon as possible!" Russetstar growled, "We can't let the tribe see that the Clans are weak."

The ginger leader turned to her deputy, so he could back her up. But Tigerstripe had a different look on his face, and Hollyleaf thought it might be apprehension.

"I think we need to come to an agreement, so we can work as one" he whispered defiantly, "If we can't do that, then how can we beat this evil?".

Russetstar looked shocked that the young tom wouldn't agree with her, but Mistystar and Firestar nodded.

"I think we need to distract the guards" Firestar whispered quietly, making sure no one could hear them.

"And if we do it quietly enough" Duskfur added, "Then we can sneak the queens and elders out, along with the kits."

The other cats nodded in agreement, all expect Russetstar, Ashstar and Crowfeather.

"I say we stay and fight" the WindClan deputy growled, "We're bigger in numbers and smarter than those brutes."

"But we can't risk the queens or the kits safety" Lionblaze hissed, "Protecting our clans future is our main priority, why should we risk their lives in a battle?".

What her brother said was true, the kits were the clans future, without them the clans were as good as dead. Although she wanted to fight them right now, they couldn't risk any cats safety. The cats argued on for a bit longer, until finally Russetstar and Ashstar agreed with the others on a plan.

"So this is what will happen" Firestar meowed quietly, "We will have a few warriors create a distraction for the Cave-Guards, so we can sneak the queens, elders and kits out into safety."

"But who will distract them?" the RiverClan deputy, Duskfur, asked.

A long silence came over the cats, no one wanted to risk it.

"I will" a voice mewed from behind the talking cats, and Hollyleaf gasped as she saw who it was.

"Sunpaw!" Firestar hissed at his granddaughter, "What are you doing here, you should be in the Medicine Cat's den!".

The tiny golden apprentice edged forward, "When they gathered us in here, I snuck in instead of going back with Leafpool. I can help distract the guards, I want to do something useful for once!".

"How?" Ashstar meowed, looking curiously at the apprentice.

For a moment Hollyleaf stared at the gray leader, it had never occurred to her, that if Crowfeather really was their father, then Ashstar was her grandmother.

_Then I'll have two grandparents that are leaders,_ Hollyleaf sighed, she had a lot to live up to.

"Absolutely not" Firestar told his kin, "Its to dangerous".

Sunpaw stepped forward with a look of determination on her face, "Firestar, I'm almost old enough to be a warrior. I can do this, trust me. Midnight showed me an herb that looks like foam when you chew on it, I could fake being sick and all the guards will come to me, and you could take them by surprise!".

Hollyleaf had to admit, it was a good plan. But her small cousin looked so fragile, what if something happened to her?

Firestar finally nodded, "Fine Sunpaw, but you aren't going alone. Lionblaze and Hollyleaf keep an eye on her, Lionblaze you can be one of the cats who will distract the guards".

He nodded to the other leaders so they could choose who will help.

"Otterheart and Duskfur will help" Mistystar meowed, nodding to her deputy and warrior.

Russetstar chose Tigerstripe and Olivenose, while Ashstar chose Breezepelt and Gorsetail.

"Then it is settled" Firestar meowed, "We will launch our plan tomorrow night."

The cats nodded in approval, and began to separate. But Hollyleaf stayed, staring off into the dark night sky.

Would this be one of the last nights she would be alive? _One of the last nights the clans were alive?_

_

* * *

_

**Okay here is the poll, who do you think will die?**

**1.) Lionblaze**

**2.) Jayfeather**

**3.) Hollyleaf**

**4.) Firestar**

**5.) Burningheart**

**6.) Icestorm**

**Okay now please REVIEW!  
**


	31. Chapter 27: Delving Deep

**~*Hey guys heres chapter 27! Only 10 more chapters until the end, and thank you all for your review! Well only two and a half weeks until school lets out, so thats a good thing. Also I have a new story up, called Allegiances of the Clans. Its a detailed guide to every single cat in every clan to ever walk the forest. Please read that, and a new story I will post tommorow, so keep watch!*~**

**~Leo~**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 27**

Clouds rolled across the darkened sky, casting out any light that once shone through. Jayfeather stood on the cool stone, his pads chilled by the dark feelings surrounding him. None of this should be happening, this wasn't the path StarClan set down for them.

And speaking of StarClan, why didn't they warn him about Flare? Sure Stoneteller tried to warn him, but what good can that do?

"Jayfeather I need some cobwebs" Leafpool mewed quietly.

She was standing over the WindClan warrior Antpelt, who got into a fight with a Cave-Guard. Jayfeather sighed and brought over the few webs they were able to collect, and handed them to his former mentor.

Leafpool had said she was done with being Medicine Cat, but it seemed to Jayfeather that she was still doing her job.

"If Ashstar hadn't called me back" Antpelt snapped, "Then I would have torn that flea-ridden piece of fox-dung to pieces".

Jayfeather chuckled, "How do you really feel?".

The tom certainly held nothing back, but that could get him into trouble.

"Hold still" Leafpool hissed, dabbing the toms shoulder with some marigold, before wrapping it in cobwebs.

Once the WindClan warrior stopped complaining, he was escorted by one of Flare's many Cave-Guards, and taken back to the Warriors den.

"I feel like a prisoner in another clans camp" Jayfeather growled, licking his pelt to calm down.

Leafpool sighed, "Tell me about it, I was here for two-moons before you came, it was terrible."

After all those moons of thinking his mother was dead, Jayfeather was happy to hear she was alive, but furious at what Flare did to her. He could tell it had set an imprint on Leafpool, she was much more wary of things, and surprised easily.

The Medicine Cats were separated into two dens. Jayfeather, Flamestone and Leafpool were in one. And Willowshine, Kestrelwing and Gustpaw in the other. It was probably for the best that Flamestone and Willowshine weren't staying together, they weren't the best of friends.

Something moved a fox-length away, and Jayfeather smelled Flamstone moving across the den.

"I'm going to take more borage to Whitewater" he meowed, pushing past the cave-guard with a hiss of annoyance.

The young ShadowClan Medicine Cat had been so distant since the death of his mentor. It was like when Littlecloud died, he took a bit of Flamestone with him. In fact, ever since the journey began every cat started acting differently.

_Especially Leafpool, _Jayfeather sighed. Though she hadn't been on the journey, he could tell that his mother was changed in ways he couldn't understand.

"He never hurt you did he?" Jayfeather meowed, turning to the light brown Medicine Cat.

"What?" Leafpool asked, sounding confused.

Jayfeather sighed and moved closer so none of the Cave-Guards could overhear.

"Flare" he meowed, "Did he ever hurt you?".

The only reason Jayfeather asked this, was because Burningpaw had a slit paw caused by the Healer, he still didn't know why.

"No" Leafpool meowed, "Flare wouldn't do that, he needed me. If Flare wanted to hurt me he wouldn't waste his time, he would just kill me."

Jayfeather shuddered, this cat made Dawnfire sound like an innocent kit! At least the former ShadowClan she-cat had her own twisted reasons for doing what she did, but Flare, he just seemed mad!

"Why did he keep you here in the first place? Why keep the clans here!?" Jayfeather asked, dumbstruck by the Healers reasoning.

Leafpool padded over to her son, and sat down beside him. "Well the first thing you should know about Flare, is that he is a tremendous fighter. His main priority is training the to-bes, and making them the best Cave-Guards or Prey-Hunters they can be."

The Healer's plan was total fox-dung. It was a good thing to make sure all the to-bes got proper training, but his job was healing!

"Then why be a Healer? Why not a cave-guard or a prey-hunter?".

Leafpool shook her head, "I think Flare likes the power, it makes him feel in control of everything, when everyone is under his command."

Jayfeather nodded, he would have liked to have at least some cats in ThunderClan listen to him. The only one that seemed to obey him was Emberkit, who was sleeping in the back of the den.

"Is Emberkit still in her nest?" Jayfeather meowed to Leafpool, her scent was still there. He could sense his mother turn her head, and heard her give a sniff.

"No, I don't see her. Didn't she go with Flamestone?".

Jayfeather sighed, "She wasn't supposed to."

_That kit is going to drive me crazy, especially if she becomes my apprentice. _The thought that Emberkit would be his apprentice, was much more likely then it was when she first asked him.

"Why are you abandoning you duty as Medicine Cat?" Jayfeather asked out of the blue, looking at his mother through his hazy eyes.

He could sense Leafpool tensing up, as she sighed and sat down. The question had been burning him up ever since she announced it, he just needed to know. Even though when Jayfeather became an apprentice, he absolutely hated the idea of ever becoming a Medicine Cat, he still wouldn't abandon his duty.

"You have to understand Jayfeather" his mother meowed softly, "There are things bigger than all of us. Being a Medicine Cat isn't my main priority at the moment, StarClan have requested my help."

Jayfeather heightened his gaze, "Help? Help for what?".

What would StarClan want with Leafpool, and most of all, why would they ask her to step down as Medicine Cat.

The light brown she-cat twitched her whiskers, "I can't tell you, I'm sorry. Jayfeather you'll be a great Medicine Cat, probably even better than me."

He snorted,_ I already know that._

"You just have to accept that in the end, your alone, no matter what."

The she-cats remark struck Jayfeather as quite cold, was it because Crowfeather had abandoned her so many moons ago? He had caused Leafpool so much pain, Jayfeather could sense it every time he was around her, it was overwhelming.

But was it possible that the WindClan deputy was his father? Jayfeather had to find out the truth, it was tearing him and his siblings apart.

Taking in a deep breath, he built up the courage to ask what he had been waiting to ask since the night Leafpool told them the truth.

"Is Crowfeather my father?"

Leafpool bolted upright with a shocked gasp, "Why would you ask that?" she breathed, backing away.

Jayfeather stood up, "Because I need to know the truth, and the clues are pointing to him. Is it true?".

It took her a moment to respond, and the feelings coming from her were pure grief.

"I cannot to tell you who your father is" she meowed simply, looking down at her paws.

Jayfeather groaned, how much more fox-dung was she going to pull? Just come out with it already! Getting ready to leave, Jayfeather sat up and began walking towards the exit.

"But I can tell you something" Leafpool's voice made him stop, _"Crowfeather is not your father."_

_

* * *

_

**~Okay so did you guys like it? Well 10 more chapters till the end! Please please review!~**


	32. Chapter 28: Silencing the Evil

***~Yes here is the first battle scene, you get to see it through Burningpaw's point of view. Also please check out my new stories, Allegiances of the Clans and Awakened Spirits. The next chapter will come as soon as I can, but please review.~***

**~Leo~**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 28**

Claws scratched against hard stone, as the RiverClan warrior Otterheart, sharpened her claws. Burningpaw covered his ears, the sound was absolutely excruciating.

"Can you stop that?" the hiss came from Tigerstripe, who was standing at the entrance of the cave, looking out into the wilderness.

"Sorry" the dark brown she-cat murmured, "I'm just nervous."

Burningpaw nodded, he was nervous also. This would be his first battle since the situation with DawnClan, but he was more prepared now. Firestar had taught him many battle moves to use against opponents, but he had never actually used them.

"Where's Lionblaze?" a voice mewed.

Burningpaw turned to see the ShadowClan she-cat, Olivenose standing impatiently.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon" Burningpaw assured the she-cat, "Lionblaze wouldn't miss this for anything."

It was true, Lionblaze loved to fight, and was one of the best fighters in the forest, let alone ThunderClan. But Burningpaw was different, he didn't like to hurt other cats, but he wouldn't mind giving Flare a few scratches.

Especially for what he did to Burningpaw's paw, he had sliced it right open! Flare was trying to use Burningpaw's blood in the pool, he had no idea what, but it wasn't good.

Suddenly a hiss came from outside the cavern, and Burningpaw turned to see a strong dark brown cave-guard pushing Lionblaze and Sunpaw through the opening.

"Well you don't have to be so rude" his sister hissed, padding over to Burningpaw. Lionblaze followed, casting a glare to the tom who through him inside.

"What took you so long?" Tigerstripe hissed, turning his huge golden and brown shoulders.

Once the ThunderClan deputy made sure the Cave-Guard wasn't in hearing distance, he turned to face the other cats.

"Sunpaw had to get the herbs, but almost got caught. I had to tell one of the guards it was for her stomach" Lionblaze cast a glare to the younger she-cat. Burningpaw shook his head, Sunpaw would be the one to get caught.

"Well maybe you should have gotten the herbs in the first place, like Jayfeather told you" Sunpaw grumbled, quietly enough for Lionblaze not to hear.

"Enough fighting" the WindClan warrior Gorsetail hissed, padding up to the group, "We have to act quickly, Ashstar said we were the ones to give the signal to attack."

The WindClan warrior was right, they were supposed to distract the cave-guards, then Gorsetail was supposed to sneak away and tell the other groups that it was safe to leave. Burningpaw's job was to pin the Cave-Guards down without a sound, along with Lionblaze, Tigerstripe and Otterheart.

"Does everyone know what their job is?" Lionblaze meowed, looking inquisitively at every single cat.

Sunpaw nodded, "I'll chew up these berries and fake being sick, and get as many cave-guards as I can to come help."

"Make sure to act really sick" Burningpaw added to his sister, as she cast a glare in his direction.

"Once Sunpaw distracts them" Gorsetail meowed, "I'll head to the WindClan cavern and help sneak the queens, elders and kits out. Hopefully we can get them out before any other cats wake up."

Tigerstripe and Lionblaze nodded, at least those two cats knew what their jobs were.

"And Burningpaw, Lionblaze, Otterheart and I will pin them down quietly" Tigerstripe hissed, with emphasis on the word quietly.

The other cats nodded in agreement, it sounded like a good plan to Burningpaw, it actually had a chance of working.

"Sunpaw go get Firestar and Duskfur" Lionblaze hissed to the apprentice, pointing with his tail to the small cavern in the back that held some of the other cats. The golden apprentice nodded, and snuck away into the other den, her tail disappearing behind the stone.

Burningpaw hoped everything went according to plan, if the other cats were to wake up before they snuck all the other cats out, it would be horrible. Behind the flame-furred apprentice, his sister appeared with their grandfather and the RiverClan deputy following closely behind.

"I need to speak with Burningpaw" their leader meowed, turning his green glance to him.

The cats nodded and allowed the two cats space to talk, and Burningpaw padded over curiously. Firestar stood tall as he gazed down to his apprentice.

"I think we should hold yours and Sunpaw's ceremony now" he meowed, "You never know what might happen in the battle."

Burningpaw was shocked, what did Firestar think was going to happen?

"No" he meowed firmly, "We can hold it later, after the battle".

Firestar sighed, "Burningpaw I'm on my last life, and you never know how this might turn out" the look in the old toms eyes told Burningpaw that he was ready to die. But Firestar was a strong cat, he wouldn't get killed in this battle, he would live for many more moons, long enough to have Great-Grandchildren.

"You can hold the ceremony when this is all over" he meowed sternly, "When everyone's safe."

Firestar held his grandsons gaze for a short moment, before sighing. "You always had your mothers stubbornness, just like Sunpaw" he turned his head to see the golden she-cat arguing with Duskfur about who knows what!

"Be safe" Firestar meowed, licking Burningpaw on the head. "Use all the moves I showed you, and remember. Wit is strong than power, use it against your enemies."

Burningpaw nodded, "Don't worry Firestar, I won't let any of these flea-brains beat me in a battle."

The leader smiled as did Burningpaw, this battle was going to be an easy one, one that they would win. As he turned away, he noticed Lionblaze speaking to Sunpaw, as he passed her the berries.

"Go work your magic" the deputy meowed, pushing the apprentice towards the entrance.

She glared back at them, chewing the berries with a sour look on her face. All the cats crouched down in the shadows, as Sunpaw walked into the moonlight, faking being dizzy.

"I don't feel so good" she murmured to the Cave-Guard who stood outside.

"To bad, go back inside" he hissed, pushing her forward. For a moment Burningpaw thought his sister might attack, but she only fell to the ground, as foam poured from her mouth.

"Looks like the berries are working" Otterheart whispered in his ear, as the Cave-Guard called for help.

Burningpaw was surprised that Sunpaw was so good at faking, she was laying on the ground as spasms took her over.

"What's wrong with?" a golden she-cat asked, "Does she have rabies?".

"I don't know" the other cat hissed, "But she doesn't look good."

Burningpaw sensed the tension in the air, as Tigerstripe perked his ears. Any second now, Burningpaw's muscles tensed up from nervousness.

"Now!" Lionblaze hissed, springing into the air, and landing on top of the tom, without a single sound.

Before the other Cave-Guard could react, Otterheart and Tigerstripe held her down, pinning her muzzle shut. Burningpaw raced forward to help Lionblaze, but the golden warrior had him under control. Suddenly another form raced forward, and Burningpaw saw Night, the she-cat who was rude to Rain, running for help.

_I can't let her get away,_ he hissed, running forward with a burst of energy. The ground sloped downwards, keeping a great distance from him and the she-cat. Out of the corner of his eye, Burningpaw saw Gorsetail running into the other caverns, as queens and kits snuck out quietly.

He had to stop her, no matter what the cost. Feeling a burst of energy surge through his veins, Burningpaw sprang forward. He seemed to be flying through the air, as the black she-cat turned back, her face filled with pure shock.

Burningpaw bolted into the she-cat with tremendous force, knocking her to the ground extremely hard. He rolled on the smooth grass, Night rolling alongside him.

Slashing out with his front paws, Burningpaw caught her pelt, as she screamed in pain. Digging his back claws into the earth, he stopped rolling and got up quickly. Night had stopped too, but she was laying on the ground, her sides heaving.

"Go ahead finish me off!" she hissed at him, narrowing her eyes.

Burningpaw advanced towards her, "I don't want to do that, just stay still and I wont hurt you" he meowed, making sure she listened.

Night lay there for a moment, as she caught her breath, "You know Burningpaw" she hissed, "You really should watch where you set your paws."

He looked at her, "What are you talking about?".

But he had no time for an answer, as she slipped underneath him and knocked his paws off the ground. With a gasp, Burningpaw fell to the ground, stunned more than hurt. A flash of black raced past him as Night sped off towards the caverns.

Now Burningpaw was mad, she had made the wrong decision. With a deep breath he began chasing after her, gaining speed fast. He had no choice but to silence her, it was for the good of the clans. Once again she was below him, running swiftly on the grassy plains.

Leaping into the air, Burningpaw aimed right for the she-cat, hitting her square in the head. This time he was more careful, and landed on his paws. But Night lay still on the ground, her black pelt still.

_Oh no,_ Burningpaw breathed, _I didn't kill her, did I?_

He approached the to-be carefully and checked her breathing, she was still alive he had just knocked her unconscious.

"Serves you right!" he chuffed, feeling proud that he had stopped her. But he shouldn't be thankful yet, the battle had only just begun. Lionblaze and the others still needed help, Burningpaw had to get back fast.

At least most of the queens and elders had gotten out safely, he spotted Icestorm and Honeyfern crossing the river along with the other queens.

Making his way back to the cavern, Burningpaw spotted the others still holding down the two Cave-Guards. Gorsetail and Redclaw had pinned down yet another, and Silverpaw and Amberpaw had taken out a to-be and seemed to be holding there own.

He padded over to Lionblaze and Tigerstripe, examining the Cave-Guard they were on top of. She was a golden and white tabby, who had muscles almost as big as Lionblaze's.

"Has everyone made it out?" Tigerstripe whispered, trying to keep all his force on the guard.

Burningpaw nodded, "I think so, at least most of them had" he didn't see many of the elders leave, but at least the queens and kits made it out.

"Wheres Hollyleaf?" Lionblaze meowed while keeping the she-cats muzzle shut, "I haven't seen her yet."

Burningpaw shook his head, "I don't know, she might be helping the others." Lionblaze nodded, then his golden eyes flashed with worry.

"Did Icestorm make it out okay?" he asked quickly, "Did you see her leave?".

"She was crossing the river with Honeyfern" he answered calmly, trying to reassure his brother, "She made it safely across."

The golden deputy nodded while his expression changed from worry, to calmness. Suddenly a loud caterwaul came from a fox-length away, and he spotted Olivenose trying to shut the Cave-Guard up.

"Help!" he called out, "Their attacking!" he managed to yowl, before Otterheart shut him up with a blow to the head.

"Fox-Dung" Tigerstripe cursed, turning to his clan-mate, "I told you to keep him quiet!".

Olivenose turned, her brown eyes clouded with embarrassment, "Sorry Tigerstripe, he slid out from my grasp."

For a moment Burningpaw thought and hoped that maybe no one heard them. But then another yowl came from the other caverns, _and Tribe cats came pouring out towards the clan cats._

_

* * *

_

**~~Okay 10 more chapters until the end! And one main character will die in 7 chapters. Please please review and read my other stories, thanks!~~**


	33. Chapter 29: Bloody Pool

***~Here's the update, and thanks for the many reviews last chapter. Well here is the battle, and lets just say a lot of cats will die. Also could any of you please check out my other stories, I updated Awakened Spirits and only got 2 reviews. Should update by Thursday, if not earlier. Oh and also I have a poll on my profile, check it out! Thanks!~***

**~Leo~**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 29**

A red haze engulfed Lionblaze's vision, as he threw a prey-hunter into the hard wall. Cats were battling everywhere, mostly all the warriors were matched together with a tribe cat, fighting with everything they had.

A screech made him turn his golden gaze, to see the former barn cat Floss, fighting with a prey-hunter. She wouldn't last long against the black tom, Floss should have gone with her kits and the other queens.

Bolting into the tom, who he soon identified as Screech of Angry Owl, Lionblaze pinned him down easily.

"There's no way you'll win" he spat, trying to wriggle out of Lionblaze's strong gasp.

Anger filled his insides, "We will win" he breathed into the toms face, "And I tear through every last one of you if need be."

Screech narrowed his eyes, looking a bit intimidated by Lionblaze. Luckily Floss had been able to get away, and was heading towards the safe clan cats, across the river. Lionblaze had wasted enough time on this cat, and knocked his head against the rock, instantly knocking him out.

_I should have killed him, _Lionblaze growled inside, _all these cold-hearted cats deserved to die. _

Suddenly Lionblaze froze as he saw Bumblestripe fighting against two cave-guards, there was no way the young warrior could win. The pale gray striped tom was clawing at a young cave-guard as a senior tribe cat, Jag, moved forward. With a blow to the head, Lionblaze sent the young gray she-cat flying aside, and turned to Jag with a furious stare.

"Wait!" Bumblestripe hissed, running in front of the two. "He was helping me" the young tom meowed, trying to convince Lionblaze.

The deputy turned to the Cave-Guard, "Why would you fight with us, against your own kin?" he asked uncertainly.

Jag sighed, his eyes clouding with sadness. "The clans have helped us many times in the past, and Flare is corrupted. I'd rather fight with noble cats such as yourselves, than fight with those murderous killers."

Lionblaze nodded, if Jag was on their side, then perhaps some of the other tribe cats would help too. And by the looks of it, the clans needed all the help they could get. Certainly the clan cats outnumbered the tribe, but his clan mates were weak from the journey, not to mention Flare had trained his cats well.

"I'm going to find Briarpelt" Bumblestripe announced, running away into the blur of fighting cats to search for his sister.

Jag raced off also to help the ShadowClan apprentice, Bonepaw, while Lionblaze searched for his next opponent. Cloudtail and Brightheart were teaming up against a cave-guard, while their daughter Whitewing was beating up a to-be.

It seemed as if the clan cats were doing well, until Lionblaze looked to his side. A small body lay on the ground, and instantly he recognized the kit as Hazeltail and Thornclaw's daughter, Aspenkit.

_She shouldn't be here! _He was shocked to see the little she-cat dead, why hadn't anyone taken her? But the sadness was soon replaced by white hot fury, as he saw the cat who attacked the kit.

Storm clouds at Dusk, a young cave-guard stood over the kit, licking her blood-covered paw. Her dark blue eyes met his golden ones, and Lionblaze knew what he was going to do. Leaping at least three fox-lengths in the air, he bolted into the she-cat.

Her weight was mostly muscle, Storm was stronger than any of the clan she-cats.

"You're going to die for what you did to her" Lionblaze spat, as he thrust his claws into the cats stomach.

She cried out in pain, "Please don't" Storm begged, "It was an accident."

Her pleas only made Lionblaze angrier, what she had done to Aspenkit was no accident, she had torn the little she-cats throat right out. As a smile spread across his face, Lionblaze leaned forward to deliver the fatal bite to her throat.

But before his teeth met her dark gray fur, Lionblaze felt someone bolt into him. That was all the Cave-Guard needed to run away, as Lionblaze looked furiously at the cat who knocked him off.

Cinderheart stood standing next to the deputy, her blue eyes shocked.

"You were going to kill her" she meowed, "Lionblaze we don't need anymore death."

He was even more shocked than Cinderheart, didn't she understand that the cold blooded cat had murdered Aspenkit. But Lionblaze didn't have time to argue with the she-cat, he had more important things to deal with, and to kill.

Suddenly he spotted an all to familiar gray pelt, being backed away into a corner by a cave-guard.

_Jayfeather!_ What in StarClan's name was his brother still doing here, why hadn't he left with the others? Preparing to come to the Medicine Cats rescue, Lionblaze raced across the cavern, but stopped abruptly.

Jayfeather wasn't the one being backed into the corner, the other cat was backing away. With a loud hiss, the Medicine Cat leapt forward and scratched with all his might into the tabby toms pelt. Lionblaze was quite surprised that Jayfeather could fight so well, as the cat ran away with pitiful cries.

_Seems like we are winning after all,_ Lionblaze smiled as he walked up to Jayfeather.

"You shouldn't be here, what if you got hurt?" he hissed with concern, though Jayfeather probably could take care of himself.

"I'm not an innocent little kit" his brother hissed, walking away. "Just because I'm blind doesn't mean I don't know how to use these" he flashed his white claws, which seemed to look frighteningly sharp.

"Then go use them" a hiss came from Berrynose, who was scrapping with a cave-guard. "Aren't you deputy?" the cream-furred tom hissed, "Why aren't you fighting these flea infested rats like us."

Lionblaze sighed at the warriors comment, but he knew Berrynose was right. Searching the fighting cats for any signs of an opponent, Lionblaze noticed that cats began disappearing. The tribe cats were running into the forest, and the clan cats were running across the river.

He couldn't quite tell who was winning, but hoped no one from the clans had gotten killed, even ShadowClan. A flash of bright red fur disappeared into an opening, and instantly Lionblaze knew he had a fight on his paws.

_Flare, _he breathed, _It's time to finish this once and for all._

Knowing what needed to be done, Lionblaze headed swiftly towards the toms den, and carefully entered it. Feeling the strength flow through his veins, Lionblaze felt like he could take on all of the evil in the land.

"I knew you'd be here eventually" a voice came from inside.

Lionblaze entered the large den, and found the Tribe Healer sitting in front of a pool, his back towards Lionblaze. Moonlight flooded into the den through the opening above, and drowned Lionblaze's pelt in silver.

Carefully stalking forward, Lionblaze kept his eyes directly on the young tom.

"You wish to fight with me?" the flame-furred cat growled, turning around to face the ThunderClan deputy. Lionblaze was so sick of Flare's act, he should just stop talking and actually fight.

"No" he growled with a smile, "I wish to kill you."

The deputies comment cast a totally opposite reaction than he thought, as Flare began to laugh.

Lionblaze stopped walking and glared at Flare, "What are you laughing at? There's nothing funny." It was all games with Flare, he was probably insane.

"Oh but there is" he meowed to the deputy, "You see this pool here?" Flare asked, pointing with his tail to the shining pool.

"You mean the one you put Burningpaw's blood in? Yeah I see it" he growled, pacing forward.

"Well with this, I can determine your worst fear" the tribe healer dipped his paw in, and the rippling water became pure silver.

Lionblaze gasped, how could a cat have such power?

"Oh how cute" Flare gasped, giving Lionblaze a look of care. "Your worse fear is that something will happen to your beloved mate and your unborn kits that are inside her. Wouldn't it just be horrible if one of my cave-guards was to cross the river and slaughter her?".

What the healer had just said, pushed Lionblaze over the edge. All the anger, all the hatred that he had been holding in for so many moons was about to be unleashed. If even one hair on Icestorm's pelt was touched, Lionblaze would slaughter every last one of the tribe cats.

With a loud caterwaul, the deputy threw himself into Flare, with all his strength. Surprisingly the tom barely moved, his muscles held firmly on the stone floor.

_I feel like I'm fighting Tigerstar,_ Lionblaze panted, as he looked up at the healer. For a moment Flare looked as if he might lecture the deputy, but then a furious glare crept up onto his face, and he dove at Lionblaze.

Claws battered at his sides, though for some reason Lionblaze didn't feel any pain.

_He may be as strong as Tigerstar,_ Lionblaze growled, _But I have the power of the stars in my paws. _Feeling driven to fight for his clan, the deputy dug his claws into Flare's sides, and kicked upwards. The healer only lifted off of the ground for a split second, but it was long enough for Lionblaze to dive to the side.

"Coward!" Flare spat, as he stood at the pools edge, licking the blood from his sides.

Making sure he had enough room to dodge another attack, Lionblaze bared his fangs at the large ginger tom.

"You're the coward" he growled, "Keeping another clan captive when all they had done was help, is the most cowardly thing possible."

This cat had no right to call Lionblaze anything, Flare was the lowest of lows.

"Enough talking" the cat spat, "Why don't you find out why I was picked to be tribe healer?" he smirked, flicking his tail for Lionblaze to come forward.

Inching slowly towards the cat, Lionblaze un-sheathed his claws, anxious to finally kill something. This was his chance to finally end all of this terror once and for all, Lionblaze had to kill Flare.

"This ends now!" he yowled, leaping into the tom with all his strength, and knocking him into the pool.

Water splashed on Lionblaze's golden fur, chilling him even to the bone. For a moment he couldn't see the healer, but then something grabbed onto his back leg, and Lionblaze was dragged under the water.

Beginning to panic from the lack or air, the deputy slashed in every direction, trying to snag Flare's pelt. Through his clouded vision, Lionblaze could just make out the figure of the tribe healer, making it to the surface.

_Oh no you don't_, he dove to the waters surface and quickly gasped for air.

He only took a second to breath, as Flare choked next to him.

"I hope it hurts" Lionblaze growled as he stared into the toms evil eye. He was so caught up in choking, that Flare didn't even notice as a claw slit through his neck, pouring dark crimson blood into the once shiny pool.

Now the healer wasn't only choking on water, but his own blood.

With one last look at Lionblaze, the toms eyes clouded over, and he fell face first into the cold abyss of water.

* * *

An ear piercing yowl broke the sound of fighting, as a Cave-Guard raced past Lionblaze into the fray.

"He's dead!" the cat shouted to his kin, "Flare is dead."

Shocked gazes came from the tribe-cats that were on the healers side, as they eyed Lionblaze with horror. Some even backed away from the clan cats and ran away into the forest, probably to scared to fight without their precious leader.

Even though he had killed perhaps one of the strongest cats he had ever met, Lionblaze still felt empowered to fight more. Clan cats cheered in victory as their opponents either fled or backed down, they had finally won.

"Thank you" a soft voice meowed, and Lionblaze turned to see Brook standing with two small bundles next to her. "Without you my tribe would have been responsible for countless deaths" she meowed sadly, "Flare was an evil cat, and I'm sorry to call him my kin."

Lionblaze gaped in shock, "You were related to him?".

Brook nodded, "He was my half-brother, my mother had another litter after you all left. I knew it was a mistake."

The golden tabby bowed his head in respect for the she-cat, as her mate came forward.

"If it is okay with you" Stormfur meowed, "We would like to journey with the clans, the tribe isn't how it once was. And the mountains aren't a safe place to live."

"But the journey will be dangerous" Lionblaze confessed, "We will have to travel through unknown territory."

The two cats nodded, as Stormfur held his gaze. "We will deal with it, besides Hawk and Light are almost old enough to be apprentices anyway, they can keep up."

It would be nice to have Stormfur and Brook back, Lionblaze had missed them when they left.

"Lionblaze" the call came from Firestar, "Are you alright, there's blood on your pelt!"

He nodded, "I'm fine Firestar, its not mine" all the blood was from that rat, and of course Lionblaze wouldn't have gotten hurt.

The leader nodded as he examined the aftermath of the battlefield, it looked as if no one was hurt. But then Lionblaze's eyes drifted to the side of the large cavern, and saw the WindClan warrior Leaftail, laying with his amber eyes still open.

"I'll tell Ashstar" Firestar meowed, "Everyone made it safely across river, though Thistlepaw dropped Dovekit in the water."

"Is she okay?" Birchfall asked, limping over to his leader, curious about his sister.

"Yes, fine" Firestar meowed, still looking around cautiously.

Lionblaze always wondered why Firestar was so uptight, they had won the battle for StarClans sake!

"We will leave at Dawn tommorow" he meowed, "Jag says we can sleep here tonight, and will make sure no one will bother us."

Lionblaze nodded to his leader, as the cats wandered off to check with loved ones, or to get examined by the Medicine Cats. But this was only the first part of Lionblaze's inner battle, the prophecy was still troubling him.

_But I have to be one of the three, why else would I be such a good fighter? _

Of course he was one of the three, Lionblaze was the toughest fighter in all the clans, not to mention he was never hurt in battle.

_Lionblaze had to be part of the prophecy, right?_

_

* * *

_**~Okay, next chapter Sunpaw, Thistlepaw and Burningpaw recieve their warrior names. Please review!~**


	34. Chapter 30: New Legacies

***~Hey heres the update, thanks for the many reviews last time! The three cats receive their warrior names, and I think i let one slip. Well please review, and the next chap will come as soon as possible. I changed my name many times, I know. But now I have a new one that I like! Also I have a poll on my profile, please check it out, thanks!~***

**~Leo~**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 30**

Dew sparkled on the purple and white tulips, as a drop of water splashed into a tiny pool. A light wind blew through the fresh air, sending the scents of beautiful flowers drifting across Hollyleaf's nose. She lifted her black paw to cover her eyes, it was to early, she didn't want to wake up yet!

The clans had been traveling for two days now since the battle, and had only made it to this nice clearing by dawn. Hollyleaf was just glad to be separated from the tribe, even though Flare was dead, it still held bad feelings.

"Aren't you going to get up?" a paw prodded her in the side.

Whoever was waking her up, Hollyleaf was about to claw there eyes out. Opening a single eyelid, she sighed as her apprentice Coalpaw stood over her.

"Coalpaw go find something else to do, It's to early for me to get up" she hissed, laying back down.

The gray apprentice groaned, "But its past sun-high! Plus Firestar said he'll be holding the ceremonies soon."

Hollyleaf perked her ears, "What ceremonies, was it time for new apprentices already?" No, Juniperkit and Maplekit were only five-moons old, and the others were all younger than them.

Coalpaw groaned again, "Don't you know anything? Your brother and sister are getting made into warriors, and so is Thistlepaw!"

Hollyleaf should have cuffed his little ears for talking to her like that, _they're my cousins, not siblings!_ She wished just for once that she could tell everyone the truth, but that would ruin everything.

"Okay I'm getting up" she hissed to the apprentice, stretching her limbs.

"Good" he exclaimed happily, "If you want I can go get Cinderheart and Silverpaw and we can all go train" her apprentice started to dart away.

Hollyleaf stopped him from running, by setting a paw on his tail.

"I said I would get up, not train you" she hissed, "Maybe we can train later, I haven't even eaten yet."

For a moment the young tom looked crestfallen, but then a dragonfly flew past and he raced off to catch it. _That cat has the attention span of a trout_, though it was probably Hollyleaf's fault from lack of training him.

Making her way over to the very small fresh-kill pile, Hollyleaf picked through it and found a nice vole. She began eating it under an oak tree, feeling a little less tired as the moments passed. A bright red pelt made Hollyleaf's green eyes turn, and she saw Foxcatcher approaching her.

_Oh great,_ she growled, _What's he going to bribe me with now? _Ever since he began hitting on her so many moons ago, their relationship became worse and worse. And when he overheard them talking about Crowfeather and Leafpool being their parents, Hollyleaf knew only trouble could come from it.

"Can we talk?" Foxcatcher meowed, twitching his whiskers to Hollyleaf.

She sighed, "I guess, are you here to threaten me again?"

Foxcatcher shook his head, "I just wanted to apologize for how I've been acting. It was wrong of me to ease drop on all of you, obviously you were just joking around."

Hollyleaf was taken aback, she didn't expect him to apologize, let alone act nice. At least he didn't believe them about Leafpool and Crowfeather, thats exactly what they were doing, joking.

"Its alright" Hollyleaf sighed, "Its not my fault your a flea-brain" she cuffed his ears playfully.

Foxcatcher smiled and batted back at her, it was nice to have him as a friend again. At the time Hollyleaf just wasn't interested in having a mate, and Foxcatcher was immature at the time.

"Want to go see Amberpool?" he meowed, flicking his tail to the tortoiseshell WindClan warrior, "She had her kits last night."

It really didn't interest Hollyleaf in seeing another clans kits, but she didn't have anything better to do. Following the red-furred warrior, she became quite surprised to hear that Amberpool had kits. She had only been made a warrior about a moon ago, when the clans left. That would have meant she was pregnant when she was an apprentice, that didn't happen to often.

A brown and black tom stood next to the queen, Hollyleaf recognized him as Antpelt.

"Good morning" he meowed, greeting both of the ThunderClan cats. _He's certainly in a good mood, _but then Hollyleaf realized, he was Amberpool's mate.

"Can we see the kits?" Foxcatcher meowed, looking down at Amberpool.

"Sure" she meowed tiredly, "Their awake anyway" Amberpool curled her tortoiseshell tail around four tiny bundles that were squirming. Hollyleaf bent down next to Foxcatcher, and smiled at the tiny kits.

"I knew I was going to have a big litter" the she-cat meowed, "But Kestrelwing never told me I would have four."

"Well just be lucky it wasn't more" the voice came from Nightcloud, "My mother had a litter of six kits before me, but only three were born alive."

_Well thats a joyful thing to add,_ Hollyleaf shook her head, Nightcloud wasn't exactly a positive cat.

"What are their names?" Foxcatcher asked curiously, petting a small gray tom with his tail.

"Well that one we named Flintkit" Antpelt meowed from a mouse-length away, "Because his pelt looks like flint."

Their mother smiled, "And these two" she pointed to identical light brown toms, "Are named Acornkit and Baykit."

Why in StarClan's name would anyone name their kit after an acorn? The other names were okay, actually creative for once. At least I didn't end up with a boring name, Hollyleaf was grateful she wasn't named Whitekit or Blackkit.

"And this little darling" Antpelt meowed with a smile, "Is named Sheepkit."

They were all nice names, especially Flintkit, Hollyleaf liked that one. They stayed talking with Amberpool and the rest of the queens for quite a while, Hollyleaf never knew there could be so many kits at once.

Hollyleaf saw a flash of bright fur run past her, as Firestar jumped onto the highest thing in sight, a large rock.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here beneath the..." the leader trailed off as he looked around, "The large rock."

Hollyleaf chuckled, her grandfather did a nice job with the call. Pushing herself up, Hollyleaf padded over towards her leader, Foxcatcher following closely behind. This time even the other clans joined in, crowding around the large rock.

Hollyleaf looked around, trying to search out the pelts of Burningpaw and Sunpaw. Sure enough the small golden form of her cousin was bounding towards Firestar, her brother not to far behind. The other leaders gathered closely together, all but Ashstar looking up at the ThunderClan tom.

"Cats of all clans!" the flame-furred tom called out, his voice echoing across the clearing. "We have prevailed through dark times, and made it to safety. I would think of no other way to celebrate, then to make three new warriors."

ThunderClan cats and even a few others cheered, as Thistlepaw joined the group.

"Thistlepaw, you should have been made a warrior many moons ago, I am sorry that Larchpaw and Gingerpaw are not with you."

Thistlepaw bowed his head, looking to the side for his mother and father.

Firestar turned to face his grandchildren, looking proudly at his apprentice, "It is my honor to make these three apprentices warriors, without them we may not have succeded in the battle."

Hollyleaf nodded in agreement, Sunpaw had distracted the cave-guards, which helped sneak all the queens and elders out. Plus without Burningpaw, the clans wouldn t even know where their new home was, they would still be at the lake home.

"Thistlepaw, please step forward", Firestar meowed, flicking his tail for the tortoiseshell apprentice to come onto the rock.

"Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?" he meowed, jade eyes looking into his amber ones.

The young tom nodded, "I do".

Firestar closed his eyes, "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. From this day on, you shall be known as Thistlestrike. StarClan admires your determination and courage."

_"Thistlestrike!" _the clans called out, chanting the newly made warrirors name in unison. Even Hollyleaf joined in, she was happy the tom prevailed through his injuries. Next, Firestar signaled for Burningpaw and Sunpaw to come forward.

Sunpaw looked as if she were about to jump out of her pelt, even quiet Burningpaw looked excited.

"Do you two promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?" he asked once again, to the both of them.

"I do" they both said in unison, standing straight.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names", the leader meowed turning to Sunpaw.

"Sunpaw from this moment on, you shall be known as Sunspirit. StarClan admires your energy and quirkiness."

The golden warrior shone with happiness, as the clans called her name. Hollyleaf gazed up to see her flame-furred cousin, standing up straight to receive his warrior name.

"Burningpaw, as my apprentice, I couldn't be more proud of you on this day" Firestar meowed with pride. The young apprentice certainly deserved to be a warrior, after fighting against DawnClan, leading them on this journey and even picking off a few cats from the tribe, he had earned it.

"Burningpaw" he meowed, "From this day on, you shall be known as Burningheart. StarClan honors yours nobility and strength."

The handsome cat bowed his head, a smile spreading across his face. Now that the three warriors had received their full names, the clans could now welcome them as full warriors.

_"Thistlestrike, Sunspirit, Burningheart!"_ they called all at once, chanting a few more times.

Hollyleaf made sure to congratulate the three, who looked happier than ever. And no one deserved this more than those three, after Thistlestrike was burned all those moons ago, they thought he might never recover.

And Sunpaw almost died from rabies, but thankfully she had made a full recovery.

Her brother overcame great lengths of traveling, and fighting countless enemies, she just hoped there weren't anymore. The clans relaxed for the later part of the day, until dusk began to creep up on the silent forest, casting an eery glow in the clearing.

Hollyleaf was beginning to feel drowsy from all the excitement, perhaps she should get some sleep. But as the black she-cat made her way to a soft moss nest, a weird cold feeling engulfed her.

Hollyleaf's mind felt confused, something was making her feel dizzy. All of a sudden her vision turned black, and the next few things happened very fast. Fangs sliced into her skin, as a huge figure bolted into her and every other cat in the clans.

These figures were huge, bigger than even dogs and badgers combined. And as quickly as the vision began, it ended, leaving Hollyleaf gasping for breath.

Whatever was sending her these visions, was trying to warn them from a darkness. _And whatever it was, this darkness was coming soon._

_

* * *

_**~Okay, so do you like their names? I reall liked Sunspirit. Please review!~**


	35. Chapter 31: Envision

***~Hey here is the update, I decided to do it today instead of tommorow. I have finals Monday and Tueday and will be busy, but Tuesday is my last day YAY!!!! Well this time I would like to get 180 reviews, so you all got to review in order to get the next chapter! Please do so, and read my other stories. There is a poll on my profile, check it out! Thanks!~***

**~Leo~**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 31**

Light guided the clans through the last bits of the forest, as the terrain opened up into grassland. Moonlight shone on Jayfeather's pelt, for some reason it had a gold tint tonight. His pads were hard and cut up from the journey, it had been three days since the warriors ceremony, the clans had been traveling almost nonstop.

At least the cats had room to at least move around now, they weren't trapped by the endless rows of trees anymore. Jayfeather heard happy mewls coming from a few fox-lengths away, as the kits from each clan played together.

The sweet smell of Cinderheart drifted towards him, as his friend made her way over.

"Want some mouse?" she offered, "I was barely here for a second, it practically darted in front of my paws."

Jayfeather smiled, but turned down her offer.

"No thanks Cinderheart, I'm not that hungry" he had never thought that it could be possible, but Jayfeather just didn't have an appetite. Something was bothering him, and he didn't know quite what it was, yet.

The dark gray she-cat moved closer, "I heard that Willowshine was looking for you, you better go find her before she bites someone's head off" the warrior pushed him forward with an outstretched paw.

He smiled back, although Jayfeather wasn't to happy about seeing Willowshine, he was glad to see the other Medicine Cats. With the forest being so compact, the clans had to travel in an almost single file line.

Sadly Jayfeather was stuck between Otterheart of RiverClan and Snowbird of ShadowClan, the two she-cats never once shut up.

"Finally" a groan came from a fox-length away, it was the all to annoying voice of Willowshine.

"Oh I'm sorry Willowshine" he hissed at the RiverClan Medicine Cat, "I didn't get the message that I had to come every time you called, I'll be sure to try and get here faster next time. After all, us blind cats travel extremely fast."

He had about enough of the she-cats attitude, someone had to put her in her place. Jayfeather didn't know why Willowshine had to have such a sour attitude, when she was an apprentice she was such a calm, kind cat.

"Nice one" the voice of Flamestone hissed quietly in his ear, "I've been waiting to say something like that for moons."

Jayfeather chuckled, "Well next time you should, Willowshine isn't the leader of the Medicine Cats for StarClans sake. Just tell her off!" That was the problem with Flamestone, he was to shy to really do anything.

Jayfeather on the other hand, spoke his mind. If cats chose to take it a bad way, that was their fault, not his.

"We already have a huge fresh-kill pile" a voice mentioned, coming from Kestrelwing of WindClan, "This place is great for hunting!" And that it was, pretty soon all the clans would have full bellies, that hadn't happened in moons.

The rest of the Medicine Cat journeyed off to either eat, or in one cats place, off to gossip about anyone and everyone. Jayfeather took in a deep breath of the fresh air, it smelled of green grass and the cool scents of the forest.

His pads felt much better now that they rested on the dew covered grass blades, at least they had stopped bleeding.

Curling up in a nice patch of dry grass, Jayfeather lay his tail on his small nose, trying to warm it up. Out of nowhere a chill ran down the Medicine Cats spine, making Jayfeather raise his head. Keeping both ears perked and alert, he listened for any signs of something out of the ordinary.

Nothing was there, at least nothing he was aware of. But something wasn't right, Jayfeather could feel it in the air.

Something dark was closing in on the clans, _something dangerous._

_

* * *

  
_

The moon rose higher in the sky, as the clans traveled on. Bats fluttered their bony wings, catching tiny insects as they swooped through the midnight air. Jayfeather hurried his paws through the traveling cats, searching for the cats whom he needed to talk to.

Lionblaze followed him, Jayfeather had already gathered his brother. Now all he needed was Hollyleaf and Burningheart.

"I see them" the golden deputy meowed, creeping through the group and heading towards their sister and cousin.

"We need to talk" Jayfeather hissed to them, keeping his voice low in case anyone was eavesdropping. He could sense Hollyleaf's anger starting to rise, and fear coming from Burningheart.

"What is it now? Another mad tribe healer trying to keep us captive then kill us?" Hollyleaf snapped, moving to the side.

Burningheart flicked her head with his tail, "That's not funny, my paw still hurts from that flea-bag. He really cut it up!" Jayfeather shook his head, this was why they could never actually get to the main conversation, to many cats talking at the same time.

"Will everyone just shut up!" he growled to his kin, just wanting them to be quiet, "I think something bad is going to happen, something very bad" Jayfeather didn't know what it was, he just had a feeling. Ever since they left the tribe, nothing seemed as it should.

"What do you mean?" Burningheart asked, tilting his small ginger head to the side, "Is it the tribe, are they following us?"

Jayfeather shook his head, "No, this is something we haven't seen before. Something dangerous beyond belief."

Hollyleaf padded closer to her brother, "And how do you know this?" she whispered, "Did you see something?"

_Of course I didn't see anything, If I did, I doubt I'd still be alive! _

"No Hollyleaf" he growled, starting to get frustrated. "I can just sense it, we have to warn Firestar!"

"And tell him what?" Lionblaze put in, "That we need to worry all of the clans just because you sense that something is wrong. I believe you Jayfeather, but I doubt anyone else will."

Jayfeather lowered his head, Lionblaze spoke the truth. The other leaders were to hard headed to believe a ThunderClan Medicine cat, especially a blind one!

"I believe you" his sisters voice spoke, her emerald eyes focusing clearly.

"You do?" all three of the cats spoke at once, looking shocked. Hollyleaf was perhaps the most hard headed of all the warrior cats, why would she believe him?

"I've been having nightmares lately" she explained, "In every one I have a dreading sensation that something is watching me, but I can't quite place what it is. Then something large beyond belief attacks me, and rips me to shreds."

"Sounds pleasent" Jayfeather meowed, though he was glad Hollyleaf shared her dream. For all he knew StarClan could have sent it to her, to warn them.

"What could have done that?" Burningheart asked, "Was it a badger?"

Hollyleaf snorted, "This thing probably took dung larger than a badger, It looked like a dog, but bigger."

A dreading sensation crept up on Jayfeather, like an apprentice hunting a rabbit.

"Wolves..." he breathed quietly, barely loud enough for the rest of them to hear. It all made sense now, the vision he had received from the wolf named Aura. The howling sound the clans heard about a moon ago, and the visions Hollyleaf had been receiving. StarClan had been trying to warn the clans the whole time!

"But it can't be wolves" Lionblaze objected, "Why would they hunt us, I thought they only preyed on smaller animals."

"Why not us?" Jayfeather growled to his brother, "Cats are just prey to them, another obstacle that they can rip to shreds."

Wolves were brutal animals, Brook had told him about them once. They traveled in packs led by a lead wolf, and the others would do anything it told them to, including tear a whole clan of cats up.

Burningheart moved forward, "But if this is true" he rasped out, "Then we have to tell the clans, we have to warn them!"

Suddenly an ear piercing yowl broke out from ahead, and Jayfeather froze where he stood. They were to late, the wolves were attacking the clans! Lionblaze and the others darted towards the front of the group, Jayfeather trying to keep up. Instantly the smell of blood his his nose, and he dreaded to find out what was going on.

"Oh StarClan no..." a voice meowed from a fox-length ahead, it belonged to Daisy.

Jayfeather pushed through a group of WindClan cats, and stopped as Lionblaze rose his tail in front of him.

"What is it?" Jayfeather meowed to his brother, "Whats happened?"

Now he hated being blind, someone always had to explain what was going on!

"He...He's torn to pieces" the deputy rasped out, his voice full of sadness. J

ayfeather turned his worried gaze, "Who is?". An eery silence filled the air, as Jayfeather waited for a response from the deputy. But Lionblaze wasn't the one to answer Jayfeather, Daisy was.

"Copperpaw please no, who did this to you?" the cream furred queen wailed, as she cuddled to her dead son.

This time Jayfeather had an answer,_ Wolves._ They killed Copperpaw.

And if they were as dangerous as he thought they were,_ than this was only the beginning._

_

* * *

_**-Please review, I need 15 reviews until I update! That isn't much considering 90 people were reading this the other day. Please?-**


	36. Author's Note

***~Hey guys, I just wanted to let you know that I wont be updating for awhile. I have to move from my apartment to another smaller one, because we can't afford it. Sadley we found this out on monday and we have to move in by Sunday. **

**So I won't be updating any of my stories until next week, but I am on summer break YAY!!! And once I move into the new apartment, you can expect updates every day! So please stand by and be patient, there isn't much more until the third and final book in OOTS. And Allegiances of the Clans will be updated also. I have a few ideas about that story, and maybe later I can run it by you all.**

**Well thanks and sorry this isn't an update, but there will be plenty to come! BTW, I still havn't reached my 280 reviews yet, my goal is to reach 300 reviews before the story ends. **

**~Thanks!~**

****xXSunspiritXx**  
**


	37. Chapter 32: Hysteria

***~Yes hello, I am still alive. Thank StarClan I'm all moved in, I actually was done moving a week ago, but we didn't get internet until this morning. Stupid at&t. Well at least I got a lot of writing done while I was without fanfiction, and have the next three chapters of Cruel Ambush done. In two chapters you'll find out who'll die, and I have narrowed it down to three! You can still vote in your reviews. And thank you to all who reviewed, they mean a lot. Hopefully I'll be able to finish this story later this week, than begin Sands of Chaos!! WOOT!~***

**Thanks!**

**~Leo~**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 32**

Shocked gasps came from all around the cats, most coming from ThunderClan. Burningheart stood still, as he stared at the torn up body of Copperpaw. The small golden apprentice was shredded to pieces, blood rippling from his pelt.

Daisy and Robinpaw lay next to their kin, licking his matted pelt. His brother Coalpaw was at the edge of the group, looking at the body of Copperpaw in shock. Cats were beginning to panic, some even rushing off into other directions.

"Silence!" a loud yowl came from the front of the group.

All eyes focused on Firestar, who was standing tall in the middle of the groups.

"Everyone just stay calm" he told the four clans, "The worst thing we can do in a time like this is panic. We need to stay in a tight group."

At least Firestar was thinking straight, wolves could easily pick any one of them off, at any time. Burningheart had seen Aura in the vision, she looked small for a wolf, but she could still rip even Lionblaze to shreds.

"Bonekit come back here!" he turned to see a tiny black and white shape disappearing behind a bramble bush.

The white queen Whitewater began to walk after him, but Burningheart moved forward.

"I'll get him" he assured the one-eyed queen, parting his way carefully through the brambles.

The night was cool and fresh, but it held the scent of blood in the air. He hadn't really thought about how devastating the death of Copperpaw really was, it could have easily been him torn to shreds. Suddenly a flash of black diverted his gaze, and for a second Burningheart though the wolves might be attacking.

But the small patch of fur he saw, belonged to Bonekit, who was trying to cross a small stream.

"Where do you think your going?" Burningheart stepped forward, looking at the kit curiously.

Bonekit heightened his gaze, "I'm going to fight those mangy ol' wolves. Shadekit and Batkit need to be protected." The look in the young kits pale blue eyes, was pure determination. He wanted to protect his siblings no matter the cost.

"But don't you think they would be more protected if you stayed with them?" Burningheart meowed, trying to think of a way to persuade Bonekit to come back willingly. "And that way if the wolves come, you'll be able to protect Batkit and Shadekit. As well as your mother."

The kit held Burningheart's gaze for a short moment, trying to decide what to do. Finally the kit gave a curt nod and headed back to the group of cats, leaving Burningheart staring off into the forest.

Somewhere out there, those vicious creatures were planning an attack. Copperpaw's death was just a warning, or perhaps a promise of whats to come. The wolves were certainly smart, they were taunting the clans, trying to get them to split up.

But cats were smart also, and the clans had numbers on there side. But how many clan cats lives would be lost, if they did in fact attack. He doubted they would win against the pack, the wolves were at least ten times more dangerous than the tribe, and they had barely won that battle.

_It's all my fault,_ Burningheart lowered his gaze, thinking about Copperpaw's death.

_If I hadn't have taken them on this journey, then we wouldn't be being stalked by these creatures. _Burningheart should have never told Firestar and the others about his vision of a new home, its caused nothing but destruction!

"There you are!" a voice broke his train of thought, making Burningheart jump a mouse-length to the side.

The golden head of Lionblaze poked through the brambles, staring at his brother with round amber eyes.

"We have to keep moving" Lionblaze told him quickly, "The sooner we get out of the valley, the better. I don't like the thought of us being trapped without an escape."

_An escape route is always good,_ Burningheart hated the thought of being closed in with a pack of wolves and no way out.

"I'm coming" Burningheart meowed, as Lionblaze poked his head back out.

As he crossed the short distance back to the clans, Burningheart was reminded of the vision Aura showed him. He had seen two pathways at the end of the valley, one was lit up by moonlight, the other set ablaze by fire.

Could it be that at the end of their journey, the clans would face this valley? And what did the fire mean, did it mean danger? He didn't know the answer to any of these questions, but Burningheart had a feeling he would find out soon.

"Thank you" the voice of Whitewater meowed from a fox-length away. He nodded, and chuckled as Bonekit watched his mother and siblings every move. Snapping at young Dovekit as she got to close to Shadekit.

Now that he looked closer, Burningheart noticed that the queens formed a barrier around the kits. And behind the queens were warriors, who were watching the forest with wary eyes. Suddenly a whimpering sound made Burningheart perk his ears,

Daisy was looking at the body of Copperpaw which was being buried by the elders. He spotted Brambleclaw carrying the young toms scruff with the upmost care, as Tallpoppy and Cedarheart set him down in the small grave that was made.

The dead apprentices siblings were trying their best to comfort their mother, but he didn't think it was doing much good. Daisy must be feeling terrible, this was her fourth kit to lose. After Toadspot, Roseheart and Violetkit, she must have thought it couldn't get any worse.

"It's going to be okay" the voice of Silverpaw purred quietly to her mother, curling her silver tail tightly around the cream-furred queen. The look in the apprentices eyes was pure sorrow, and for a moment Burningheart wanted to help her.

But the family needed to be alone for now, no good could come from him interrupting them.

Bodies began moving, as Firestar signaled for the clans to move on. Burningheart didn't want to watch as Daisy wailed at the thought of leaving her son. Floss moved forward to help the apprentices with their mother, after all they were best friends a while ago.

The barn cats two kits were looking at Daisy with interest, Iriskit's round violet eyes looked more curious than saddened. Her sister Azurekit had the same curiousness in her bright blue eyes, _shouldn't these kits be scared? _

But they had always been a little weird, Burningheart was creeped out by the sisters when they first joined.

"Are you alright?" the familiar voice of Squirrelflight spoke from behind his flame furred body. The ginger she-cat was looking at her son, concern in her beautiful eyes.

"I'm fine" he meowed, "Let's get moving, I want to stay close with the others".

His mother nodded and traveled next to him, Burningheart wanted to keep an eye on all his loved ones, if something happened to any of them, then he could never forgive himself. _And it would be all my fault,_ he lowered his saddened gaze.

Before he could even think about losing someone, Burningheart saw the tabby pelt of his father limping over. Squirrelflight greeted her mate with care, helping him over to their son. Even though Burningheart was glad to have his two parents close to him, he still wondered why they were both here at the same time.

"What's wrong?" he meowed, looking into his father's amber eyes, sensing something was troubling the older tom.

Brambleclaw looked to Squirrelflight, then back to his son. "We just wanted to let you know, that if something happens to either of us. That we'll always be watching down on you from StarClan, and be with you every step you take."

Burningheart turned his head, unable to look his parents in the eye. If something did happen to them, it would be all his fault.

"Nothing is going to happen" he told them, trying to convince himself as well. Brambleclaw looked as if wanted to respond, but Squirrelflight gave him a look and turned back to her son.

"We're going to find Sunspirit, she said she had something important to tell us" Squirrelflight gave him a lick of affection, then turned to find their daughter.

Why were they looking for Sunspirit? Didn't they want to tell Hollyleaf, Lionblaze and Jayfeather the same thing they told him? Why did his parents always seem closer to their second litter of kits then their first, it was like they abandoned their kits.

Burningheart would have to find his elder littermates later, if either of them died, then Burningheart doubted he could ever forgive himself. But the dreading sensation that something was going to happen, got even stronger as a chilling sensation ran down Burningheart's spine.

Something was watching them, and he knew exactly what it was, _their worst enemy._

_

* * *

_

**-Okay who do you think will die in two chapters? HAHA I already know! Please review, please?**

**1.) Lionblaze**

**2.) Icestorm**

**3.) Firestar  
**


	38. Chapter 33: Ambushed

**~*Hey heres the update, only 5 more chapters! Well in this something bad happens, I wonder what? Also the poll is still open as to who will die next chapter, either Lionblaze, Firestar or Icestorm. I already know! Well thank you for the many reviews last chapter, yay I reached 300! (I love that movie) Well please review once more, thanks. I will update chapter 34 tommorow, along with some of my other stories (Hopefully).*~**

**~Leo~**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 33**

Lionblaze quickened his pace to get the other cats to follow, the quicker they got out of this forsaken land the better. Tigerstripe was keeping as quick a pace as him, leading ShadowClan to the front of the group. The young deputy had done a good job keeping his clan calm, unlike WindClan who were in a state of panic.

"I think Crowfeather has his work cut out for him" the dark brown and gold tabby tom chuckled, flicking his tail towards the gray deputy. He was trying to keep the two elders, Morningflower and Owlwhisker from running away.

"Why should I stay and die here?" the old tortoiseshell queen croaked, "I'd rather starve to death then face that horror."

Her clanmate chuffed in agreement, as Crowfeather narrowed his eyes.

"The wolves aren't going to waste their time on a bony piece of meat like you" the voice of Ashstar hissed to her friend, "They'll most likely go for Breezepelt, he's been eating a few to many mice."

The cats laughed, as Breezepelt gasped.

"I'm not that fat, I say we should take advantage of the prey while it still last" the black tom hissed to his grandmother, as Heathertail joined his side.

The light brown she-cat turned to face her leader, "You shouldn't joke like that Ashstar. What if something did happen to Breezepelt? You'd feel horrible!"

Lionblaze was amused by the families arguments, they were much more interesting than his own. He was faintly aware of the fact that Icestorm was talking to him, though he doubted she realized he wasn't listening. His mate a tendency to talk more than even young Emberkit.

"And poor Daisy" he managed to hear from the white queen, "I can't imagine the pain she's going through."

Lionblaze muttered in agreement, still keeping an eye on the fighting WindClan family, at least Crowfeather wasn't his father.

Icestorm turned to him, her icy blue eyes burning with fury.

"You aren't even listening to me are you?" she hissed, shaking her head. "This is what you always do, ignore me. Honestly Lionblaze I don't know how you ever got me to fall in love with you, I should have listened to Ferncloud."

Lionblaze turned, shocked by his mates hurtful words. She knew what Icestorm had meant, Ferncloud had told Icestorm to pick Mousewhisker as a mate.

"Don't take anything she says seriously" a voice hissed, coming from Cinderheart. "It's the pregnancy, she's just stressed from traveling that's all" the gray she-cat meowed, flicking his golden ear with her tail.

"Thanks" he muttered, happy to know his mate didn't really mean what she said, though some of it was probably true.

As Cinderheart and Icestorm began to talk, Lionblaze fell behind to make sure the rest of the cats were doing alright. At least the kits were well guarded, having an army of queens willing to fight to the death to protect them was an advantage, not to mention the many warriors that formed a barrier.

The elders also took advantage of the younger cats protection, not even Tallpoppy was taking the time to slow down.

Out of nowhere, Lionblaze felt a chilly breeze blow through the air. It seemed to disappear through is pelt, making his veins freeze. Something wasn't right, something bad was going to happen.

But before Lionblaze could move even a mouse-length, something that felt like a monster bolted into him. For a moment the golden deputy had thought that a monster had traveled off of the Thunderpath and struck him.

But as his eyes focused, Lionblaze frozen with terror. A wolf stood less than a mouse-length from his face, staring him dead in the eye.

Yowls of horror arose from the surrounding cats, as the clans broke off into a swift run.

Fangs snapped at Lionblaze, as the wolf tried to bite his throat out. Even though he was pinned down, Lionblaze could still move quickly underneath the animals grasp. The wolf had almost the same features as a dog, but sadly they were much faster and smarter than the other brutes.

"Someone help!" he heard the scream of Icestorm coming from closeby, she shouldn't be here, why hadn't his mate run!?

Un-sheathing his claws, Lionblaze felt an overwhelming urge to claw the wolves eyes out. This animal may be the one that killed Copperpaw, or at least one of its kin. Swiping with everything he had, Lionblaze managed to slice through the wolves face.

With a low growl the wolf turned his face, absorbing the injury. But in a split second it turned back, pure anger in its evil eyes. Lionblaze had to think fast, if even one bite pierced his skin, he was done for.

_I have the power of the stars In my paws,_ he growled inside, _There's no way I'll get hurt! _

Suddenly feeling empowered, Lionblaze dodged his head to the side. The wolf quickly turned and slammed a large paw down hard on his tail, leaving a crunching sound to be heard. Pain surged through the deputies tail, and Lionblaze began to get worried.

_What if my powers don't work against animals other than cats, _he could be in real trouble here.

Feeling the wolves power on his small body was almost overwhelming, the strength of this creature was unbelievable!

"Lionblaze no!" the all to familiar voice of Icestorm rang out, as a flash of white streaked in front of him. His mate was trying to distract the wolf, slashing with outstretched claws.

"Icestorm leave now!" he growled, but the wolf had already turned towards her, fangs baring.

If something happened to Icestorm, and his unborn kits, then Lionblaze didn't think he could keep on leaving. Feeling a surge of power burst through his veins, Lionblaze stood tall and stepped forward to face the wolf.

"Don't you dare touch her" he spat slowly, as his vision turned into a red haze.

The wolf returned the threat with a sharp growl, and his ears bent backwards in anger. This was his battle now, this wolf had attacked him and almost attacked his mate.

Leaping with great power, Lionblaze swiped with all his might into the wolves face, not caring where he hit. A mixture of whimpering and fierce growling arose from the creatures throat, as Lionblaze swiped his claws through its eye socket.

Out of nowhere, two more shapes appeared. For a second Lionblaze thought they might be more wolves, but he soon recognized the figures as Cinderheart and Tigerstripe. The two warriors threw themselves into the wolf, making the job of taking it down that much easier.

But Lionblaze wasn't done with this thing yet, and aimed a quick slash at its other eye, slicing through the flesh with ease.

_That should leave you with a nice enough scar, _he smiled happily, leaping off of the whimpering beast.

The other cats let up also, and without a single look back, the wolf ran away into the forest. Its tail drooped between its legs.

Lionblaze felt a pelt next to his, "Are you alright?" Icestorm asked, drowning him in licks.

He nodded, "I'm fine, you think that flea infested beast could beat me?" he'd like to fight it again. Icestorm on the other hand, didn't look so amused.

"Oh come on" he pushed her playfully, "I wasn't going to get hurt. You're the one I should be mad at! Trying to fight a full grown wolf while your a moon and a half pregnant!" she had him almost worried to death!

"Are you two done yet?" the annoyed voice of Jayfeather drifted over. "Because I think we have a bigger problem than love quarrels to deal with."

The golden deputy narrowed his eyes at his brother, couldn't he ever just be in a good mood? Now that Lionblaze turned away from his expecting mate, he noticed the air was heavily filled with fear scent.

In fact, almost every single cat he laid eyes on, including the all mighty Russetstar, looked fearful.

"There's more of them!" a worried Honeyfern called out, curling her tail around Maplekit and Juniperkit.

"Can't you see their eyes?" the other queen Whitetail yowled, pointing with her tail to the high peaks of the valley.

Lionblaze turned, and as the moonlight shone down, sure enough the huge forms of wolves cast their shadows onto the ground.

"We have to hurry!" he nudged Icestorm forward quickly, as shocked cats began sprinting down the hill.

Apprentices darted forward swiftly, to scared to hear their mentors yelling after them. Even the queens out-ran the warriors, their kits dangling in their mouths. From the looks of it there were at least four or more wolves chasing them, probably much more than that.

There was no way the clans were going to beat an enemy as great as them, they would surely lose!

"Look!" Lionblaze saw Burningheart and Hollyleaf running towards him, "Its the valleys I saw in a dream!"

He looked forward to see the ground slope into two large pathways, with cliffs that seemed taller than the tallest tree.

"We have to make it there!" Hollyleaf hissed, "Its our only chance of escape".

Lionblaze knew his sister was right, somehow they had to outrun the wolves, and find a good enough hiding place inside the paths.

Because if they didn't,_ then the four clans of the forest were already extinct._

_

* * *

_

**Who you think gonna die? **

**1.) Firestar**

**2.) Icestorm **

**3.) Lionblaze  
**


	39. Chapter 34: Dying Star

***~Okay people, here's the climax of the story! Yes I do kill one of the main characters, but it needed to be done. Anyway thank you for the many reviews from the last chapter, I didn't expect to get so many from this story. Also there are going to be four more chapters before the end, and then I will post the synopsis of the next story. Also there is a new poll on my profile, please vote if you could. Well thanks, I got to get to writing.~***

**~Leo~**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 34**

_"Head towards the cliffs!" _Firestar's voice called from far ahead. The flame pelted leader was running in the lead, making sure no warriors got left behind.

Lionblaze's pads scraped against gravel and rubble as he pounded his way down the mountain side. This couldn't be happening! Lionblaze had known the wolves would have attacked eventually, but he didn't think it would end up like this!

"Someone help Cedarheart!" the white queen Snowbird called, looking back at the ShadowClan elder who was struggling to keep up.

Lionblaze was about to run back and help, but Tigerstripe went instead. The deputy quickly pushed the elder forward, and Cedarheart seemed to realize the extent of the situation and quickened his pace.

Through all the chaos, he barely had time to see where his siblings were. Lionblaze looked around anxiously, and spotted Hollyleaf carrying Dustkit. The black warrior looked as scared as any other cat, but seemed determined to fight to the death.

Lionblaze was surprised to see his brother running next to Firestar, who would have thought that the only blind cat in the clans, could outrun them all?

"What are we going to do?" the scared voice of Icestorm asked, looking at her mate with bright blue eyes.

Lionblaze felt his heart wrenching, the truth was he didn't know what they were going to do.

"You're going to hide with the others" he hissed quickly, "I'll distract the wolves."

Icestorm gasped, "But you can't Lionblaze! You saw what they did to Copperpaw, they'll crush you!"

A wolf would kill Lionblaze if he was fighting them one on one, but Lionblaze had another plan in his head. If they could somehow trick the wolves into thinking they went a different way, then maybe he could take them off of the path of the rest of the clans.

But Lionblaze had to tell Firestar first, the leader needed to know what to do.

"For once just do what I say" he meowed to Icestorm, easily passing the queen by.

Luckily she wasn't so huge that she couldn't run, unlike Sandstorm who was lumbering like a badger. In fact, she was running next to Midnight, who was carrying Juniperkit, Maplekit, Dovekit and Emberkit on her back, easily supporting their tiny bodies.

"Firestar!" Lionblaze had to tell the leader his plan, they were nearing the two paths. The ginger leader turned his head, but didn't stop running and looked at his grandson.

"I have a plan on how we can distract the wolves" he wheezed, getting tired from all this running.

"Well what is it?" Firestar asked quickly, casting a nervous glance back to where the wolves were. They were far behind, but could still catch up easily to the clans.

"If we can have the clans go in the second path, and I go on the other. Then I would be able to distract the wolves while the others run to safety" it sounded like a good enough plan to Lionblaze. Firestar looked down for a second, then rose his gaze to meet Lionblaze's.

"Alright, but your not the one that's distracting them."

"Then who is?" Lionblaze spat out, who else would risk their lives other than him?

"I am" Firestar hissed with determination, giving Lionblaze one last look while swerving in the opposite direction towards the other pathway.

"Firestar!" Lionblaze called to his leader, there was no way he could survive this! He was a strong cat sure, but Lionblaze was almost positive that Firestar was on his last life.

"What's going on?" Hollyleaf moved towards her brother, as the clans began to slow down. Lionblaze didn't answer for a moment, still shocked by what had happened.

"Go that way with the clans!" he hissed to Hollyleaf, flicking his tail towards the pathway. Their were plenty of bushes and shrubs where the clans could hide in.

"But what about you?" the black warrior meowed, looking at him with her bright green eyes.

Couldn't anyone just listen to what he said for once? He was deputy for StarClan's sake!

"Don't worry about me" Lionblaze chuffed, "I'll be fine. Just make sure everyone makes it their safe, especially Icestorm" he added, flashing a glance to his mate.

Hollyleaf looked as if she might have objected, but leaned forward and gave her brother a lick on the ear and sped away to guide the rest of the cats. Now that he stopped to look around, Lionblaze could hear the faint sound of thundering paws coming in their direction.

A dust cloud was kicked up at the base of the valley, the wolves were gaining on them, they had to hide fast. Hollyleaf was getting Cinderheart and Foxcatcher to help hide the rest of the clans in the bushes, while the deputies and leaders made sure no one was left behind.

_Maybe we can do this after all,_ but where did Firestar go?

Moonlit rays lit up the surroundings, and there was just enough light for Lionblaze to see the brightly colored pelt of his leader. Firestar was running towards the pathway, which was surrounded by sharp looking stones that seemed to look like fangs.

The leader headed towards a large rock, and held out his paw.

_What is he doing? _Lionblaze breathed, was Firestar going to try and lure the wolves towards the rocks? But he soon realized what was going through the leaders mind, as Firestar swiped his paw across the pointed edge.

Crimson blood poured over the ground, as Firestar made a trail of blood across the ground.

"What are you doing?" Lionblaze asked, padding forward.

Firestar looked up, "Creating a distraction" he answered, "You shouldn't be here, go with the others."

If he did listen to his grandfather, then Lionblaze would know he was responsible for his death. There was no way Firestar could face those creatures alone, and live to see the next sunrise.

"I can't let you do this" he meowed, "Let me go, I'm stronger and faster than you."

Firestar rose his jade colored eyes, and stepped towards Lionblaze. "I am your leader" he hissed quietly, "And you will do as I say Lionblaze, this is my clan I'm fighting for."

The look in the old toms eyes was pure acceptance, Firestar was willing to die for his clan, and his kin. But so was Lionblaze! He had so much to protect, Icestorm and his unborn kits. Hollyleaf and Jayfeather were his best friends from kithood! Not to mention Firestar who had risked his life countless times for the good of the clans, it was Lionblaze's turn!

But before he could even try to convince his leader of letting Lionblaze be the distraction, a chilling howl came from not to far away.

"Hide!" Firestar hissed loudly, smearing his blood in a trail that lead in the direction of the cliffs.

Lionblaze stood still a moment, staring into the black shadows. Blazing eyes seemed to pierce his soul, as a black wolf, almost twice the size of the one that attacked him, stepped out of the shadows. Diving into a holly bush, Lionblaze made sure he couldn't be seen. Seeing the wolf made Lionblaze's life flash before his eyes, he needed to be their for Icestorm and his kits.

Narrowing his eyes through the leaves, he could see the large wolf signaling for the others to come forward. They sniffed the spot where Firestar cut his paw, and soon detected the trail of blood that led to the ThunderClan leader.

The wolf growled fiercely, beckoning for his pack to follow. Lionblaze had to get to Firestar first! Maybe there was another way this could end, he didn't have to die!

Rushing through the bushes, being careful not to be seen, Lionblaze could feel thorns slicing through his pelt. But the pain seemed to numb his body even more, he had to save Firestar, Lionblaze wasn't ready to be leader yet!

The wolves were definitely larger than him, but Lionblaze was faster. Quickly entering a large stone clearing, he spotted Firestar standing on the edge of a cliff, a huge abyss lingering behind the leader.

"Lionblaze I thought I told you to leave" Firestar hissed, keeping an eye on the opening.

"You did" he answered, stepping forward. "Look Firestar, maybe there's another way to distract them! You don't have to do this!".

The leader stood still, a trail of blood leading right to the edge. Suddenly Lionblaze knew what Firestar was doing, he was going to lure the wolves over the edge!

"But Firestar you'll die!" he spat out, looking at his grandfather with round eyes.

He nodded, "I know that. StarClan showed me this moons ago, the night Burningheart was born."

_StarClan!?_ So Firestar knew this whole time that this was going to happen!

"It doesn't mean it has to happen" Lionblaze meowed with sorrow, "Maybe StarClan was wrong!".

Firestar chuckled, "You always were as stubborn as your mother, but Squirrelflight wasn't as reckless."

Lionblaze paused, Firestar must have made a mistake. He probably just forgot for a moment that Leafpool was their mother.

"You'll do a fine job as leader" Firestar spoke proudly, "But I just have one thing to ask of you."

Lionblaze perked his ears, "Anything Firestar".

He couldn't believe any of this was happening, Firestar was his role model from the time Lionblaze was a kit! And now he had to face the realization that his grandfather was going to die.

"Make Cinderheart deputy" he meowed, giving Lionblaze a trustful star.

"Why Cinderheart...." he was cut off by a shrill howl, as paws thudded the earth.

Firestar stood up and flicked his tail to Lionblaze, "Go" he meowed, "Know that I will be watching down on you and everyone else. Tell Sandstorm and my kits that I love them and forever will."

The golden deputy's heart was wrenching, how could he tell Sandstorm that her mate for so many moons, was dead? Stepping back into the bushes, Lionblaze made sure he peered out from a small opening. There was utter silence for a short moment, and Firestar stood at the edge, his flame colored pelt shining brightly with Moonlight.

But then a paw stepped out from the shadows, and the head wolf stalked forward. His black fur stuck out at all ends, looking ragged and spiky. The wolves face was scarred, probably from many battles which he probably won.

The other members of the pack stood in the shadows, waiting for their leaders command. A movement appeared to the left and Lionblaze saw Firestar moving forward.

"You stalk my clan" he growled, anger making his green eyes blaze with fury. "You killed one of my apprentices" he spoke slowly, "And now you've come to kill me?"

The wolf didn't respond, but looked slightly confused by the cats boldness. But his expression soon changed to pure anger, and the wolf sprung at Firestar. The leader dodged to the side, swiping his claws at the wolves flank.

The other wolves stepped forward, but their leader growled that they stay away. This was a fight that could only be won in death. Firestar dug his claws into the stone, preparing for the attack.

Lionblaze couldn't watch, the wolf was going to tear Firestar to shreds and there was nothing he could do about it! The next few moments seemed to last forever, time seemed to stand still. Lionblaze peered out from the bush, and managed to see the black wolf leaping towards Firestar.

"No!" he cried out, leaping forward, not caring if the other wolves heard him.

The huge black mass flew above Firestar's head, and falling over the edge into the abyss. For a short second, Lionblaze thought Firestar was okay. But then he saw jaws snapping at the edge, as the wolf hung on just long enough to grab Firestar's tail and drag him over the edge as well.

Shrieking sounds were coming from the wolf, but there were no sounds coming from Firestar. None of this seemed real to Lionblaze, was it really possible that the legendary Firestar was dead?

Howling came from a few fox-lengths away, and he saw the remaining wolves running away, tails between their legs.

"Good riddance" Lionblaze spat, wanting to rip their pelts to shreds.

Taking his eyes away from the shadows, Lionblaze carefully walked forward to the cliffs edge. A scuffing sound could be heard a fox-length below , and he rushed forward to see. And there was Firestar, hanging onto a rock, his body hanging loosely.

"Firestar here, grab my paw!" Lionblaze called, "I'll pull you up!"

This was a miracle, he didn't have to die after all!

"I'm afraid I can't do that Lionblaze" the leader rasped, staring at Lionblaze with bright green eyes. "When the sun and moon align, the true third power will rise. And the destiny of the three will be revealed." he spoke, nodding to Lionblaze.

And that was the last thing the leader said, _before he lost his grasp and fell into the abyss._

_

* * *

_

**I know, sad. Don't get me wrong, I liked Firestar. But frankly he's gotten extremely boring and dull since he became leader, thats why I wanted to have him go out with a bang, and tried to give him a bigger part in my stories. Well please review, thanks! Oh and what does that omen mean? Perhaps you will find out in the next book, *Smirks***


	40. Chapter 35: Memories of a Hero

***~Hey peeps, sorry I didn't update yesterday, I didn't finish this chapter until 4:00 this morning. Anyway, I'm sad that Michael Jackson died. He may have been a little creepy, but he was still a very talented artist. And does anyone else think that him dieing on the same day as Farah Faucett was just a coincidence? I think not. Well anyway, only three more chapters until the end! Then the synopsis for the next book. Please review if you can, I never expected to get so many! Thank you all, should update tommorow, hopefully.~***

**~Leo~**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 35**

Whispers of fear came from the surrounding cats, as Hollyleaf hissed at them to shut up.

"Do you want them to find us?" she smacked Berrynose in the head with her paw. Instead of reacting, the cream-furred tom just narrowed his eyes, and turned to comfort his mate and kits.

Her heart was pounding so hard, Hollyleaf could feel the fast rhythm pulsing through her body. There had been a loud howl only seconds ago, and still there was no sign of Firestar or Lionblaze. What if something happened to them? What if there's no more power of three?

She couldn't help but ask herself those questions, not even Lionblaze could beat a whole pack of wolves.

"Do you think its safe?" a voice whispered, coming from Mallowfern of RiverClan.

Before Hollyleaf could answer, a snort came from Jayfeather who was squeezed in next to Whitewing and Thornclaw.

"Why don't you go outside and check?" the medicine cat hissed, "I'm sure the wolves would love that idea."

The gray warrior didn't seem to catch Jayfeather's sarcasm, and gave him a confused look.

Hollyleaf sighed, "Lets just wait awhile longer, maybe Lionblaze's plan worked after all."

"You mean wait until he's dead?" the torn up voice of Icestorm came from behind a bramble bush. "I can't believe no one is helping him, he's our deputy for StarClan's sake" the white queen growled, giving a harsh look to her clan mates.

Hollyleaf lowered her emerald gaze, she knew Icestorm was right, she should have gone along with him. But how were they supposed to organize a plan in the first place? None of them suspected that the wolves would attack so fast, they should be grateful Lionblaze even thought of a plan!

Out of the corner of her eye, Hollyleaf saw a flash of ginger trying to escape the bushes, and raced forward.

"I need to find Firestar" Sandstorm hissed, trying to fit through the branches, "He could be hurt!"

She ran to the heavily pregnant queen, and helped her back.

"There's nothing you can do" Hollyleaf meowed soothingly, "You need to think of your kits Sandstorm, what could would it do by putting them in harms way?"

The senior queen turned her head to meet Hollyleaf's gaze, her eyes were filled with sorrow and worry for her mate. Out of the corner came the gray dappled form of Ferncloud, who calmly helped Sandstorm walk back to where the queens were.

"Come on" she meowed quietly, "You need to lie down, your due any day now."

The pale ginger queen nodded solemnly and made a small nest next to Hazeltail and Whitewater, who were guarding their kits with the utmost strength.

Knowing that her grandmother was in good paws, Hollyleaf turned back to the front of the bushes, where she peered out of. There was barely anything she could see, nothing but moonlight and rocks, no sign of Lionblaze or Firestar.

_I can't just stay here like a scared mouse,_ she growled silently. _I have the power of the stars in my paws, and that means nothing can get in my way._ Having already decided what to do, Hollyleaf slowly pulled back the leaves, despite a mew of protest from Jayfeather. And exited the safety of the bushes.

The night held an eery coolness in the air, the silver moonlight making it even more creepy than before. Scanning the horizon, Hollyleaf saw no sign whatsoever of the wolves or of her leader and deputy.

_Where are they?_ She took a few pawsteps forward, but leapt back with a hiss of fright, as a huge figure lumbered past her. The light brown wolf was speeding towards the mountains where it had come from, three more following with scared whimpers.

Hollyleaf was left staring after the creatures, her jaw dropped open in surprise.

"How in StarClan's name did they do that?" she asked herself, shaking her black head out of confusion.

It must have taken a lot of courage and strength to scare them way, Hollyleaf was perplexed as to how it was possible. But what perplexed her even more, was the whereabouts of Lionblaze and her grandfather?

As if to answer her question on queue, the large muscled form of Lionblaze was walking towards her. With a gasp of surprise, Hollyleaf leapt onto her brother, never so glad to see him before in her life.

"Your alive!" she burst out, licking his ear in pure joy.

The expression on Lionblaze's face wasn't excitement or joy, it was pure agony. Picking up on her brothers distress, Hollyleaf took a confused step back.

"What's wrong?" she asked quietly, "Has something happened?"

Her brother just stood still for a moment, his dark golden eyes staring ever so lightly onto his paws. Looking around, Hollyleaf finally noticed what was missing.

"Where's Firestar?" she asked quickly, standing to her feet out of anxiousness.

Lionblaze heightened his gaze, and stared blankly at his sister.

Hollyleaf narrowed her eyes, "Where is he Lionblaze?" she echoed herself, starting to become worried for her leader. But her grandfather had to be okay! Nothing could kill Firestar, he was always there for her since the day she was born!

"He..." Lionblaze stuttered, clearing his throat. "He tried to distract the wolves, but fell over the edge along with the leader" he meowed dryly, keeping his expression blank and plain.

Hollyleaf felt her throat tighten, "What are you saying?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

The look in her brothers eyes already told Hollyleaf everything she needed to know, but she still needed to hear it out loud.

"He's dead Hollyleaf" Lionblaze meowed, with a gulp. "Firestar's dead."

* * *

As the cats of ThunderClan positioned themselves in a tight circle, Hollyleaf could feel the sadness in the air, it was clawing at her pelt. The news of the legendary Firestar's death came as a shock to all the cats of the clans, and now was the time to mourn him.

But without a proper burial, Hollyleaf knew it wasn't quite the same.

"I remember when I was just a kit" the meow of Brambleclaw came from a fox-length away. He was laying next to his sister Tawnypelt, and a few other cats from each clan.

"There was a fire in ThunderClan territory, and I was separated from Goldenflower and Tawnypelt. Firestar searched through the burning territory, and saved my life. If it wasn't for him I'd be dead."

The dark brown tabby closed his amber eyes, torn up by the loss of his mentor. Hollyleaf had forgotten that Brambleclaw was Firestar's third apprentice, the two must have formed a close bond together.

But no one but Sandstorm knew him better, except maybe Graystripe. He was comforting the pale ginger queen, who was lieing pitifully in a ball, as Leafpool and Squirrelflight did their best to comfort her.

Hollyleaf watched as Brightheart joined the group, and nuzzled in next to her daughter.

"When I was just a kit" she spoke softly, "ShadowClan invaded the camp, and Blackfoot stole me and my siblings. I remember feeling hopeless, that I would never see Frostfur again." She paused as Thornclaw nodded in unison with her, he was probably remembering the horrifying day as well.

"But then Firestar and Graystripe came and rescued us, without them I'm almost positive I'd be dead, or a slave to ShadowClan."

Brightheart couldn't help but lower her head in sorrow, as Whitewing and Thornclaw comforted her. It seemed like everyone had a story to tell as to how Firestar saved them, everyone but Hollyleaf. She had never gotten saved by her leader, scolded, but not saved. Firestar had always been close with his grandchildren, especially Burningheart out of all.

Now that she looked around, Hollyleaf spotted her cousin sitting next to Sunspirit, watching Sandstorm wail loudly. The young warrior looked almost like an exact copy of Firestar, except for his dark amber eyes, which he got from Brambleclaw.

The leader must have wanted to teach Burningheart everything he knew, after all he was Firestar's true grandson. Hollyleaf called him that because, they were Leafpool's kits, born out of secrecy and were breaking the warrior code by their very existence.

She knew Firestar didn't look down upon them or anything like that, but Hollyleaf could tell he thought of them differently. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Lionblaze parting through the crowds of cats, and made his way onto a large stone that sat in the middle of the clans.

This was the first time her brother would make an announcement to the clans, after all he was clan leader now.

"Cats of all clan!" the golden leader called out, his voice still raspy from the loss of Firestar. "Today is a day, that I wish I could erase from our history. A great cat was lost today, at the paws of those ruthless savages."

Cats yowled in agreement, some cursing the wolves names, thought they didn't know them. Lionblaze rose his tail for silence, then began once more.

"When Firestar named me deputy of ThunderClan, I expected one day in the future that I would become leader. But I imagined it much differently than this, when I was much older and wiser, and Firestar would retire instead of die."

The look in the leaders eyes was pure sorrow, the death had effected Lionblaze more than Hollyleaf had thought.

"But I know now that this is what he would have wanted" Lionblaze spoke loudly, "Firestar wouldn't have died any other way, than protecting the four clans of the forest. And his name will live on for as long as the clans are alive, he is not only a hero, but a legend."

Cats of all four clans cheered at the new leaders speech, Hollyleaf even chimed in, thought she didn't think he did that great of a job. As the commotion died down, and Lionblaze went to join Icestorm.

Hollyleaf couldn't help but wonder as she sat in the shadows, _who would her brother choose as deputy?_

_

* * *

_

**That evil little bi... Ooops sorry, I meant to say little angle, yes. But we all know who will be deputy, don't we? Please review peeps, thank ya!**


	41. Chapter 36: Passing the Torch

***~Okay here's Chapter 36, I just finished it. Here you get to see Sandstorm's kits! Tell me if you like their names, I did. I was thinking of Reincarnating Firestar, but eh why use up an already used up idea? Thank you for the many reviews last chapter, hopefully people will read this tonight. Please review once more, only two more chapters! Thanks!~***

**~Leo~**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 36**

Glistening rays of light beamed down from the burning sun, warming Jayfeather's freezing pelt. Nights were cold in the mountains, and the days were blistering hot, not a good combination.

_I can't wait until we're out of these cursed mountains, _he growled silently, wishing they were out already. Right now was the perfect temperature, in between dawn and sun-high. The clans had stopped the night before to rest at a small pond, the clans hadn't had water in at least two days.

Jayfeather turned around, as he sensed someone coming towards him. The scent of Emberkit drifted through the air, as the tiny dark gray kit raced towards him.

"Jayfeather, Jayfeather!" she squeaked, stopping abruptly before she almost knocked him over.

Jayfeather sighed, "What is it now Emberkit? Did Juniperkit throw mouse-dung at you again?".

The oldest kit was always picking on her, he said it was because she wanted to be a Medicine Cat and not a warrior.

"No" she shook her head, "It's Sandstorm, she's acting really weird and won't stop meowing. And her belly looks like its going to explode!".

So it was time for Sandstorm's kits to come after all, she was more than a quarter moon over-due. His grandmother had been quiet ever since the death of Firestar, the only ones she had talked to were Squirrelflight and Leafpool. But ever since last night she had been pacing and meowing constantly, it was the first signs of birth.

"Her belly isn't going to explode" he meowed, getting up. "Don't you remember what I told you? Her kits are coming now".

With a loud gasp, Emberkit pounced on Jayfeather. "We have to help her, what can I do?" she asked quickly, batting his forearm with her tiny paws.

Jayfeather glared at the kit, "First of all you can stop hitting me. And then if your done, go find me some cobwebs thyme. Do you remember what thyme looks like?".

Emberkit nodded, "Yes" she mewed, "But you don't!".

Before Jayfeather could cuff her, the tiny kit disappeared into the bushes, chuckling.

_That little fur ball, _she was more feisty than he had previously thought. Perhaps her being his apprentice could work out after all.

"Jayfeather!" someone called him, coming from where the queens were staying.

"What?" he growled, parting through the reeds and making his way towards Sandstorm.

"Her kits are coming" Squirrelflight hissed anxiously, circling around her pale ginger mother.

"I know" he hissed, restraining an annoyed his at his aunt. Stepping forward, Jayfeather gave the queen a sniff, and knew instantly that her kits were coming. "Lay down in the moss" he instructed, carefully helping the huge mass of Sandstorm down.

Her breathing increased and another wail escaped her jaws.

"I thought giving birth to you two was bad" Sandstorm meowed, giving her daughters a glare. "Can I have a poppy seed Jayfeather?" she asked, her voice raspy.

It was already to late for poppy, the kits were already beginning to come.

"You're to far along" he explained, "The poppy would do no good."

Sandstorm nodded, and began to pant as her body was struck with another spasm. Where in StarClan's name is Emberkit? She should have returned by now.

"Keep breathing" he meowed to the older cat, as Leafpool bent down to help out.

"We'll lick the kits" she instructed her son, as Squirrelflight wrapped her ginger tail around her sister.

The three she-cats had become considerably closer since the death of Firestar, at least something good came from his death. Suddenly Sandstorm meowed loudly, and bent forward in pain. A tiny shape appeared at Jayfeather's paws, and he bent down to break the sack gently with his front teeth, and handed the kit to Leafpool.

_So far so good,_ he breathed thankfully, sometimes births could go badly. The sound of paws scampering towards the cats could be heard, as Emberkit skidded to a halt in front of Jayfeather.

"What took you so long?" he hissed irritably, not turning away from Sandstorm.

Emberkit stepped forward and dropped the cobwebs and thyme beneath her paws, "Do you know how hard it is to go through a wet cave to find cobwebs? I almost got eaten by a badger! Granted it was Midnight, but she still scared me half to death!".

Jayfeather cast her a sharp glare and returned his sight to Sandstorm, who was struck with another spasm. Massaging her sides with his paws, Jayfeather was careful to keep his claws un-sheathed. It hadn't really occurred to him that these little kits were his aunts or uncles, not to disturbing.

"Here it comes" he meowed to the queen, "Breathe deeply and push".

Sandstorm nodded and waited a short moment, before another spasm struck her body, and she pushed with all her might. A small bundle of screaming fur appeared at his paws, Jayfeather was a bit taken by surprise at the little kits voice, it was ear-piercing.

Bending down to lick it himself, Jayfeather could smell that it was a she-cat. Once her fur was fluffy, he handed the kit to Squirrelflight.

"I think that's all" he meowed, "Two perfectly healthy kits."

Sandstorm breathed a sigh of relief, and turned to look at her new kits. The one next to Leafpool was a light ginger tom, that looked a lot like Firestar.

"The legend lives on" Sandstorm whispered, smiling at her first son.

The kit next to him, the one with the high-pitched voice, looked nothing like either of her parents. The she-kit had a pitch black pelt, with white paws and a white tail.

"What are their names?" Emberkit asked curiously, stepping forward to give the newborns a sniff.

_Curious little fur ball, _Jayfeather smiled, he wanted to know his uncle and aunts names as well. Sandstorm curled her tail around her second litter, and pointed to the she-kit.

"Well I think I'll call her Echokit. For her echoing voice from the first second of life".

_That's a fitting name,_ he added with a smile, he just hoped he was never stuck alone with Echokit for to long.

"And Firestar told me of a name he liked" Sandstorm stated, staring lovingly at the miniature figure of her mate. "His name shall be Pyrekit, in honor of his flame colored pelt" her green gaze looked both proud and sad at the same time.

"Their great names" Squirrelflight meowed, as Burningheart and Sunspirit joined their mother.

Jayfeather nodded in agreement, but as he stared blindly at the two kits, he couldn't help but wonder something. His mind drifted back to when he, Lionblaze and Hollyleaf were visited by the ancient Medicine Cats.

He had known for awhile that one them wasn't the power of three, but there was something he remembered.

_"We cannot say anymore" Yellowfang put in, "All we can say, is that the true third power has yet to walk this earth". _

That meant that the final part of the power of three hadn't been born at the time. But Pyrekit and Echokit were Firestar's kin, not kin of his kin. No these two weren't part of the prophecy, but someday a kit would be born, kin of Firestar's kin.

Shaking his head, Jayfeather turned to face the other queens, and noticed Icestorm talking with Lionblaze.

_That's it! It has to be Icestorm, her kits will be kin of Firestar's kin! _Jayfeather was almost positive,_ the last power of three was going to be one of Lionblaze's kits!_

_

* * *

_**So did you like the chapter? I know kinda short and a little boring, but at least it gets to the point. Please review people, Hopefully I'll update tommorow. **


	42. Chapter 37: Ancient Ruins

**~*Okay I don't know if anyone will read this tonight, I posted it rather late for my updates. But nonetheless here is Chapter 37, in Burninghearts POV. I have to confess that I made a mistake. For some reason I thought The Sundrown place was on the other side of the mountains, towards the old forest. I know, stupid me. A warriors fan like me should know this right? So bare with me when we finally get there, I will have Midnights den past Twoleg place right by the ocean. Hopefully you all wont think I'm a total Idiot (don't say anything). Anyway, on a lighter note, YAY IM ALMOST DONE WITH CRUEL AMBUSH. I have to admit I don't really like the title "Cruel Ambush" much. But I didn't really want to change it yet again mid-story, do you guys like it? Well anyway, only one more chapter, please read and review!*~**

**~Leo~**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 37**

Daylight faded from the indigo sky, as night prepared to take over. Burningheart watched as shadows began to stretch across the Moorland filled with rocks. He was just glad to see the last of the mountains, they held so much darkness and death, he would never return there again.

It still hadn't totally sunk in that Firestar had died, Burningheart couldn't imagine life without his grandfather. Being his apprentice had brought the two close together, the leader had taught him so much about being a warrior.

_Not to mention he saved us all, _some of the cats in the other clans didn't seem to appreciate what Firestar had done for them. They would all be dead if it wasn't for him!

"I miss him too" a voice meowed beside the young warrior.

He turned around to see Sunspirit staring at her brother with caring golden eyes.

"Somehow I always expected Firestar to survive anything" she meowed with a smile, "Remember when we were kits and ShadowClan invaded?".

Burningheart nodded, that was when he tried to protect Daisy's kits.

"You were in the nursery when this happened, but I had escaped from the Medicine Cat's den and was out in the heart of the battle" the golden she-cat stared at nothing, trying to remember the battle.

Burningheart perked his ears, he hadn't known his sister was so close to a battle when she was just a kit.

"Anyway, I remember seeing Scorchpelt fighting against Squirrelflight. Being the stupid kit I was, I went to help, but was knocked to the ground by Crowfrost. He was about to kill me, when Firestar threw him off of me and sent him running back to ShadowClan" Sunspirit paused a second, "If it wasn't for Firestar, I'd be in StarClan now."

What his sister had said didn't shock Burningheart the least, that was exactly the thing Firestar would do. Always putting the lives of his clan and kin before his own, he would be remembered for moons on end.

"I bet he was glad to do it" Burningheart meowed to his sister, flicking her shoulder with his tail.

Sunspirit faked a smile, "I just don't know how we're going to do this journey without him. I mean we have Lionblaze, but Firestar was the leader who kept everything in order."

Burningheart nodded, his sister spoke the truth. Lionblaze was strong for sure, but could he lead them the same way that Firestar had?

"I see twoleg homes!" he saw Millie pointing with her tail through the trees.

Sure enough the large wooden structures that held light inside became visible, the stench of twoleg food was overpowering. Burningheart smiled as he saw little Snowkit of RiverClan leaping in the air from joy.

"No more mountains!" the fluffy white tom cheered, as his siblings joined in the chant.

Burningheart was almost as excited as the kits were, but he knew what they had to travel through next, the desert. As the clans trekked through the final parts of the mountain, darkness began to surround the land, as shimmering stars appeared in the sky.

Burningheart felt comforted, knowing that StarClan were walking alongside them. The senior warriors and the elders seemed to brighten as they finally reached the end of the mountains. Sunspirit drifted away to go speak with Robinpaw and Silverpaw, as more cats began walking faster.

"We're going to cross through the old forest!" the senior warrior Sorreltail remarked, her eyes looking warily through the trees.

"But I thought twolegs tore it down" Burningheart meowed, why would they go through the old forest if it was filled with twolegs now?

"You never know" the tortoiseshell and white she-cat hissed, "Maybe they left."

The she-cats hope had to be false, he knew twolegs well enough, they destroy anything they touch.

"What was the old territory like?" Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw never told him much about it, maybe it brought up bad memories.

Sorreltail's eyes seemed to brighten as her mind drifted back to many moons ago. "Well there was no lake" she meowed first, "There were trees as far as your eyes could see. One tree in particular, The Great Sycamore, stood so tall it could touch the sky!".

Burningheart blinked in disbelief, was it possible that a tree could reach those lengths?

"And the Moonstone" Sorreltail exclaimed like an excited kit, "Was a cavern made of stones called quartz, and when the moonlight hit the stones, it illuminated every wall!".

"And when did you go to the Moonstone?" Ferncloud snorted, as Dustkit and Dovekit mewed behind her.

Sorreltail flicked her ear, "Well I didn't go there per-say, but Leafpool told me about it lots of times."

Ferncloud gave the younger she-cat a glare, while Dovekit batted at Burningheart's tale.

"Ow" he moved his tail up high, so the fluffy kit couldn't reach it. She narrowed her eyes and leapt onto Burningheart's pelt, hanging on by biting his scruff lightly.

"Dovekit leave poor Burningheart alone" Ferncloud scolded her daughter, as Dustkit did the same thing to Sorreltail.

"Food!" Dustkit mewed, staring at Ferncloud with wondrous eyes.

Burningheart didn't mind the kit play, in fact he loved kits! But Dovekit was digging her tiny little claws into his neck. Bending down on the ground, Burningheart lightly batted the kit off, as she rolled onto the grass.

Before the little kit could launch another attack, a call from up ahead, signaled that Lionblaze was calling for a clan meeting.

"He must be naming a new deputy" Ferncloud meowed, gathering Dustkit and Dovekit to go see.

Burningheart's ears perked as he gazed through the night sky, who would his brother choose as deputy? Once most of ThunderClan and a few other cats gathered, Lionblaze jumped onto a tree log.

"Cats of ThunderClan!" he called out, his strong voice echoing through the small forest. "It is time for me to name a new deputy, under the light of the moon."

Cats began gossiping as they realized what was coming, most suspected Birchfall or Graystripe to be named deputy. But Burningheart suspected Mousewhisker. He was a strong young cat, but not to young to do the job right.

As Lionblaze signaled for silence, he rose his head to look into the moonlight.

"I say these words before the body of Firestar, so that his spirit may hear and approve my choice" there was a short tense paused, as the leader closed his eyes. "Cinderheart will be the new deputy of ThunderClan!".

_Cinderheart?! _

The announcement shocked most of the ThunderClan cats, even Burningheart. But why not? Lionblaze was a few moons younger than her, and he was already leader!

"Th...Thank you" she meowed graciously, bowing her head in honor. "I will do my best to serve ThunderClan for as long as possible" she meowed, looking as shocked as most all other cats. Even though she was a young cat, Burningheart was sure Cinderheart would do a great job as deputy.

She was strong-willed, but still caring and close to each member of the clan. As he examined most of the cats reactions, Burningheart was shocked to see Jayfeather looking angered. His brothers tail was swishing rapidly, and his eyes were burning with fire.

_Shouldn't he be happy for her? After all their so close! _

Feeling slightly confused by the Medicine Cat, Burningheart watched as the cats began moving forward. After all they needed to find a nice place to sleep for the night, and this place was out in the open. The night air was fresh and filled with different smells.

Burningheart hadn't smelled these scents before, it smelled like the lake but much more fishy! As they walked closer, he could see birds in the sky, cawing loudly in every direction. Then he saw it, a body of water so vast, it made the lake look like a tiny puddle!

Instantly Burningheart's vision became clouded, and then became totally black. In the same time it took to happen, his eyesight returned. But it wasn't the dark forest he was seeing, no there were golden sands surrounding him for miles.

Fiery sunlight that seemed to bake Burningheart alive shone down, scorching the already hot sand. On the other side of the young warrior, large stone caverns lay, half buried in the sand. As he walked closer, Burningheart saw tiny pictures of cats carved into the surface, by what appeared to be claws.

_What is this? _He asked himself curiously,_ It looks like someone drew these into the stones!_

Next to the cats, was something that looked like a snake, but much larger. Burningheart only got a quick glimpse of this design, before his vision became black once more and he returned to the forest.

Dazed and disoriented by what happened, Burningheart thought hard to memorize the pictures in his mind. What were those structures, and who carved the signs? He had a feeling he would find out very soon, because the clans were going to be traveling through that scorched desert.

_He just hoped they made it out alive._

_

* * *

_**Oh what were those signs? Hmm, maybe ancient cats? Well you'll find out in Sands of Chaos for sure, you'll also find out the birthplace of the clans descendents. Also I have a question for all of you. Below I have to outlines I wrote for two stories I'm trying to write. But I only have time to write one, so tell me which one you guys like better in your review. Thanks!**

**POISONBLADE: **Poison is a young cat seeking revenge for his parents and siblings death. He was once a ThunderClan cat, but was betrayed by his own clanmates. Now, without a home, Poison journeys to the city, where he meets a cat named Ravage. Ravage tells him of a band of rogues, thirsty for clan blood. Oh yes, Poison will get his revenge, by leading a war of rogues onto ThunderClan.

**PRIMEVAL: **When siblings Jasminepaw and Torchpaw venture off into the forest at night. They come across a weird portal that looks like shining crystals. Walking into this portal, they soon find themselves trapped in a world from the ancient past. They meet a young Saber-Toothed cub named Dante, who was orphaned by a savage cat named Nero. Can these three cats survive in a brutal world where only the strong survive? And can Jasminepaw and Torchpaw ever go back to the clans, do they want to anymore?


	43. Chapter 38: Sands of Chaos

**~*YAY THE LAST CHAPTER OF CRUEL AMBUSH!!! Wooo, my fingers are tired from writing. This chapter is long for me! Thank you so much for everyone that has read this story, and reviewed so generously. Hopefully you'll like how I ended it, and stay with me through the next story as well. Please review if you can, I'd like to know what you guys though of the whole story. PLEASE REVIEW!!*~**

**~Leo~**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 38**

Twoleg homes flashed by, as more and more began to appear. Supposedly this used to all be forest, before the dreaded twolegs destroyed everything. Even though the lake-home was Lionblaze's home from birth, he still felt a sense of distress from seeing what had happened to his ancestors home.

And it had happened all over again at the lake home. Everything would grow back eventually, but not for many seasons. And they needed a new home now, Burningheart had said that the journey would be harsh, but the outcome was a home for the clans for many moons.

_And I guess that's a risk worth taking,_ though he was becoming more and more concerned about the desert.

_How am I going to lead my clan when I don't even have my nine lives yet?_ There was no way he could speak with StarClan and receive his nine lives. Only when they found a new place at their new home, could he contact his ancestors.

"We're nearing the first Thunderpath" Russetstar meowed, pointing with her tail to a small strip of dirt that lay next to a barn.

"Are there many monsters?" he asked the ShadowClan leader, wondering how all the cats were going to be able to cross.

She shook her head, "Not usually, but you never know. Things could have changed since the last time we were here."

Lionblaze wondered if this many twoleg homes were here in the time of the clans, he was glad twolegs left them alone at the lake home. As they neared the first Thunderpath, Lionblaze felt a breeze drift through the air. It carried the scents of crowfood and rotten prey.

He sneezed, trying to get rid of the horrid scent.

"What is that?" Poppyfrost coughed, covering her small pink nose with her paw.

Birchfall moved forward, "That's the carrion place, It was part of ShadowClan territory."

Lionblaze heard a gasp behind him, and saw Whitewater move forward. "You mean ShadowClan used to live in that dump? I thought we would have had the best territory" the white queen looked to be in utter disbelief.

"No, we didn't have the best territory" Russetstar growled, "That was given to ThunderClan."

She narrowed her eyes at Birchfall and Lionblaze, and stepped towards the Thunderpath.

_It seems that ShadowClan never change, _he shook his head, stepping forward. Peering alongside the Thunderpath, Lionblaze noticed that only one small monster was riding along.

"What in StarClan's name is that?" Breezepelt spat, staring suspiciously at the monster.

The WindClan tom had a right to be caught by surprise. It was much smaller and narrower than most monsters, and the twoleg was riding on the outside of it! He had to cover his ears with his golden paws as the small monster passed by, the sound was deafening!

"I guess things have changed" Mistystar sighed, "I've never seen a monster like that before."

"Is it going to eat us?" a scared mew came from Stormfur and Brook's kit, Light that shines Brightly. A flash of silver appeared next to the kit, it was Millie.

"Don't be scared young one" she meowed soothingly, "Monster's don't eat cats, twolegs are the ones that operate them."

Lionblaze looked curiously at the former loner, Millie had lived around humans before, she would know something like that.

Ferncloud snorted, "I wouldn't put anything past twolegs. Especially ones that ride on monsters."

Millie looked as if she wanted to protest, but moved forward as the clans began crossing the small Thunderpath. Most of the cats made it across successfully, but Lionblaze decided to stay and help Sandstorm.

The pale ginger queen was carrying Echokit, as Squirrelflight carried Pyrekit. The two newborns mewed pitifully, their eyes were still closed and would be for at least two more moons.

"I'll take her" he meowed to his grandmother, as she handed over her daughter.

Lionblaze carefully took the black and white kit in his mouth, and looked carefully on either side of the Thunderpath.

"It's safe" he told his grandmother and aunt, quickly dashing across to the other side.

Waiting for the two she-cats to cross, Lionblaze set Echokit down carefully. He gazed up at the sky, filled with bright white stars that shone greatly against the pitch black sky. Twoleg homes diminished the shine, for some reason the stars didn't shine as brightly out here, as they did in the mountains.

Squirrelflight and Sandstorm made it safely across, and he offered to carry Echokit, but Sandstorm insisted on carrying her daughter. The grassy plains were a huge difference than the rocky mountains he had grown accustomed to. They soothed his paws and made it much easier to journey for long distances.

"You know" a voice meowed from ahead. He turned to see Ashstar waiting with Mistystar. "We were talking, and thought of a plan as to how you can get your nine lives" the gray leader meowed, nodding to the RiverClan leader.

Lionblaze perked his ears and walked over, "What is it?" he asked excitedly.

_This could be great! _If there was a way for Lionblaze to receive his nine lives, or even contact StarClan, then he would be able to speak with Firestar!

Mistystar flicked her tail to the east, "You could visit the Highstones. Its where we spoke to StarClan, there's a chance you can speak to them there."

Lionblaze rose his gaze, it was a perfect idea! He was almost positive StarClan were there!

"We can rest while you go there" Ashstar meowed, "We need to eat after such a long day. But bring Leafpool or Jayfeather with you, you'll need a Medicine Cat."

Lionblaze nodded in thanks, "Thank you, I'll bring Jayfeather with me."

The leaders dipped their heads, and went off to join their clans. Turning to face the direction of the highstones, Lionblaze felt hopeful. Maybe he could do this after all! But before he could leave, Lionblaze had to get Jayfeathert.

Quickly making his way through the cats, he found the distinctive dark gray pelt of his brother.

"I'm going to the Highstones. Ashstar and Mistystar said I might be able to receive my nine lives there" he told him quickly, wanting to get there as fast as he could.

Jayfeather turned, his blue gaze looking interested. "Okay, I'll come with you. Maybe I can speak with StarClan also."

Lionblaze nodded, and turned in the direction of the stones, his brother following behind closely. They had only been traveling for a few moments, before he heard a loud meow come from a few fox-lengths back.

"Wait!" Icestorm called, "I'm coming with you!".

Lionblaze turned to see his mate running towards him, her now showing belly bulging out.

"Okay" he meowed, happy to have his mate alongside him during this journey.

With his brother on one side, and his feisty mate on the other, Lionblaze knew he had to be the best leader he could be. After all he had Firestar's pawsteps to follow in, and those were some pretty big pawsteps.

"Look I see it!" Icestorm announced, flicking her white tail to a large stone cavern.

His golden eyes widened in surprise, the stone structure was large, and he could see the silver moonlight shining brightly into it.

"Hurry up and go already" Jayfeather pushed his brother forward, "I'm going to wait with pudgy out here, we can't go in with you."

Icestorm gasped, "At least I'm not blind!" she spat at the Medicine Cat.

Jayfeather snorted back, "At least I'm not as big as a tree trunk".

_And it begins,_ Lionblaze shook his head and turned to enter the caverns, while his brother and mate cursed each other out. The walls of the den looked to be made of purple crystals, that were as smooth as ice.

_Quartz, _Lionblaze breathed, Burningheart had told him about the Highstones the other day. His paws felt nice and cool against the stone, they soothed his cut up and rough pads. Making his way further in, Lionblaze gasped as a huge stone stood in the middle.

_This must be the Moonstone!_ Leafpool had told him tales as a kit about the Moonstone, she said it was the most beautiful thing in the whole world! He had a feeling that his mother was right, the stone was lit brightly by the moonlight, that shone down through a large hole in the roof.

Feeling all of the sudden sleepy, Lionblaze curled his golden body up into a ball, and touched his nose to the stone. The leader lay there for a few moments, waiting for something to happen.

_Maybe StarClan aren't here,_ he thought, _Maybe I'll never receive my nine lives! _Feeling distressed, Lionblaze opened his amber eyes. Instead of the Moonstone that once lay in front of him, a beautiful moonlit forest surrounded him on all sides.

Cats stood in the distance, stars shining in their pelts.

_StarClan!_

"Welcome Lionblaze" a voice meowed, coming from a tortoiseshell she-cat.

"Spottedleaf" he dipped his head in welcoming, to the former Medicine Cat.

She dipped her head as well, "Are you ready to receive your nine lives?".

_Do you even have to ask?_ Lionblaze nodded quickly, "Yes, I am ready."

The Medicine Cat nodded, and stepped to the side, her beautiful amber eyes watching Lionblaze with care. Out of the mass of cats that were gathered, a golden-brown tom stepped forward.

"Brackenfur!" Lionblaze meowed out of shock, he hadn't seen the warrior since the fight with WindClan. T

he tom nodded with a smile, "With this life I give you courage. Use it well in defense of your clan."

A bolt of light flew into Lionblaze, sending him to the ground. He saw claws flash as he defended his clan against anything. And as soon as if came on, the feeling ended, and Lionblaze rose to the ground.

Brackenfur moved aside, and made room for a dark gray cat. The cat stepped forward into the moonlight, his face becoming visible.

Lionblaze's jaw practically dropped open, "Ash...Ashfur?".

How could this be possible? He had thought Ashfur had gone to the dark forest.

"Lionblaze" the tom spoke, nodding his head to the young tom. "I apologize for what I have done in the past. And I regret everything I have done to you and your kin" the look in the tom's eyes was sincere.

Lionblaze was taken aback by the toms apology, and was actually sorry that he had to die.

"With this life I give you Justice. Use it well to judge the actions of others."

Another bolt of pain shot through Lionblaze, this one about the same as the last. Rising to his paws once more, he didn't think he could take anymore, let alone seven more! The next cat to step forward, was Toadspots, Daisy's dead son.

The young black and white warrior nodded in respect to Lionblaze, "With this life I give you Loyalty to know what you know to be right. Use it well to guide your clan in times of trouble."

Another bolt of pain shot through Lionblaze, this one barely phasing him. Toadspots stepped aside, as he waited for the next cat to come forward.

"With this life I give you tireless energy" a voice mewed, coming from a small black kit. Violetkit moved forward with a smile on her face, "Use it well to carry out the duties of a leader."

Lionblaze fell to the ground as the fourth life flowed through him. He felt as fast as a WindClan warrior, speeding across his clans territory. Opening his eyes, he saw the tiny kit scampering away into the shadows, as a silver she-cat stepped forward.

Lionblaze had seen this cat before in a dream, _Silverstream! _The beautiful former mate of Graystripe stepped forward, with a loving smile on her face.

"With this life I give you protection" she meowed soothingly, "Use it well to care for your clan, as a mother would for her kits."

This life almost threw Lionblaze off his paws, the pain was excruciating! But as he lay on the ground, Lionblaze felt ferocity flowing through him, wanting to protect every member of his clan to the death. Rising to the ground, Lionblaze never once expected that this life would be the most painful.

Before he could even look up, he saw the golden body of Copperpaw skidding to a halt.

"With this life I give you mentoring. Use it well to train the young cats of your clan" he meowed quickly, as a silver light flew into Lionblaze.

At least this life wasn't as bad as the others, though It still took the breath out of Lionblaze. If he had known being a leader would be this painful, perhaps Lionblaze would have have declined the offer to be deputy.

Next came a cat that he didn't expect to see, it was Longtail, who had been killed in the battle against ShadowClan. T

he pale brown tom stepped forward blindly, a huge smile spread across his face.

"With this life I give you compassion. Use it well for the elders in your clan, and the sick, and all those weaker than yourself."

This new life was quite painful, and Lionblaze felt the urge to care for those who were hurt in his clan. His muscles were aching from the power of each life, he was so exhausted. The next cat, Lionblaze had only heard of in legend.

A sleek silvery-blue she-cat stepped forward, muscles rippling under her pelt. It was Bluestar, who was once mighty leader of ThunderClan.

"With this life I give you love" she meowed soothingly, "Use it well for all the cats in your care, especially Icestorm."

A slow silver light moved into Lionblaze, and instead of any pain whatsoever, he felt love flow through him. He saw the beautiful white pelt of Icestorm flash before him, and three kits running around him. Lionblaze would do anything to protect his family, and kill anyone that got in his way.

His eighth life soon ended, and he stood up to face Bluestar. The beautiful blue she-cat stood in front of him, her blue eyes shining proudly at the new leader. Lionblaze had a feeling as to who would give him his ninth life, and bounced with joy as a familiar flame colored cat stepped forward.

"Lionblaze" Firestar meowed proudly, "With this life I give you nobility, certainty and faith. Use it well as you lead your clan in the ways of StarClan and the warrior code."

The most painful feeling of all struck Lionblaze, knocking him to the ground. The pain rushed through his veins, making him close his eyes in horror. The life couldn't end soon enough, but luckily it was his last one.

"I hail you by your new name, Lionstar" Firestar meowed proudly. "Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants you the guardianship of ThunderClan. Defend it well; care for young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity."

Cats cheered in the background, as the loving faces of his former clan mates shouted his new name.

_"Lionstar, Lionstar, Lionstar!"._

He felt joy rushing through him, he was leader of ThunderClan and could guide his clan anywhere.

"Congratulations Lionstar" Firestar meowed with a smile, "But before you go back to your clan. You must know, Dark times are ahead. And you must delve deep into the clans past."

Lionstar looked confused, "What do you mean Firestar" he asked, "What dark times?". The flame colored leader lowered his head, and then looked at his grandson with jade eyes.

"You're going to need your siblings to face the oncoming tempest,_ to face the Sands of Chaos."_

_

* * *

_**Yay its over! I didn't expect this story to be so long! Well please review, and I will post the synopsis for Sands of Chaos probably tommorow. But don't expect me to post the story in two days, Give me a break to write some of the other stories I wrote. I also need time to write an outline for Sands of Chaos, so probably a week and a half. Maybe sooner depending on the reviews I get. Thanks everyone!!!**


	44. Sands of Chaos Synopsis

**~*Okay here's the synopsis for Sands of Chaos. Thanks for the reviews, and please do review if you havn't already. Thank you and please keep watch for this and my other stories!!*~**

**~*KEEP WATCH FOR*~**

**OMEN OF THE STARS: BOOK 3: SANDS OF CHAOS**

After crossing the mountains, and defeating the pack of wolves, The clans must now make it through a harsh desert called the Sands of Chaos. Lionstar is now faced with the hardship of leading ThunderClan through unknown territory, and a dark ancient enemy that has been waiting to unleash its wrath for ages. Hollyleaf is searching inside herself, and wonders if she could really love Foxcatcher? She also is distraught over her lost power. Could it really be possible that she isn't part of the power of three? Jayfeather on the other hand, is doing everything he can to prove that he is part of the prophecy. He's searching into his past, and his kins past and will soon learn that his power has evolved into something much greater. And Burningheart is debating weather he made the right decision in leading the clans to their new home, what if he's responsible for the extinction of the clans? In these dark times, new friends will be made, old friends will die. And hidden secrets will be revealed, that could shatter not just ThunderClan, but all the clans forever.

**COMING JULY 8th  
**


End file.
